Bubble Gum & SpiderMan
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: She's new to Forks and seriously lacks a brain filter. He's lived there his entire life and has never met anything like her. One night changes everything. Do opposites really attract, or are some things just never meant to be? AH; ExB; HS fic.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**She's new to Forks and seriously lacks a brain filter. He's lived there his entire life and has never met anything like her. One night changes everything. Do opposites really attract, or are some things just never meant to be? Drabble. ExB. AH. AU. OOC. M for L&L.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE – EPOV<strong>

Bella is plastered and holding onto me for dear life.

Her breath smells like mint and hot chocolate.

I want to kiss her so bad, it hurts.

In her inebriated state, she'd probably let me.

She whispers, "Do it, I dare you."

I look down and search her face. Her eyes are bloodshot and her hair is a mess but she's still the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

And I don't have a clue what to do with her.

**1 - BPOV**

I am bored out of my mind, standing at the counter at my lame ass job, chewing strawberry bubble gum and biting away at my already non-existing fingernails.

Typical Saturday afternoon at this boring-ass place.

I swear, you'd think a comic book store would be busy on a Saturday afternoon, but _nooo_, turns out the geeks only come out at night. Six thirty to be precise.

They're like fucking vampires, and not those lame-ass sparkly ones either. I'm talking about the "scarier than shit - quiet but sexy - Buffy's "Angel" - continuously brooding - eye candy" type.

When one of them looks at you, you feel perturbed because he's _sooo_ fucking hot, he makes your hooch scream "_come__to__mama__big__boy__"_.

Jesus. I'm so fucking screwed.

'Cause in all seriousness there is only one that makes my hooch speak to me.

This place is seriously lacking in the fuck buddy department.

Sometimes, I miss Phoenix.

Sometimes.

Don't get me wrong, the guys that come in here are all dorks. With the exception of the one _Fuck-Hot,_as I have nick-named him. I bet he doesn't even know how fucking hot he is either. I flirt with him all the time, well, I flirt with everybody all the fucking time.

Rose loves it. I think the fucker gets off on it. Fucking _perve_.

So yeah, Fuck-Hot Geek guy and his two buddies, which I have happily named the Blond and the Beast, come in here every Saturday night. On my fucking shift.

Someone shoot me.

If they ever bought anything, it'd be great, but all those three ever do is ogle the merchandise. Now if I was the merchandise, I might not mind so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for looking at this and telling me I had something good.<strong>

**There is a link to the banner on my profile.**

**Join me on Facebook, Missy Cullen Fanfiction.**

**Love it? Hate it? let me know! :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>2 – EPOV<strong>

"Guys, I wonder if they got that new issue of Wolverine. I hear they're going to come up with an entire series of those."

I stare at Emmett like he has three heads.

"What?"

His wide eyed innocence grates on my nerves.

"Dude, I could give a shit about Wolverine. That new chic is there."

Jasper laughs, "Yeah, dream on, dude. We've been going there all summer and you've jizzed your pants just being in the same room with her. When are you going to man up and actually talk to her?"

"I talk to her." _In my sleep and in the shower._

Emmett shakes his head, his shoulders bob up and down 'cause the fucker is laughing at me, "Tell you what, when you actually say "hi" to the poor girl, we'll stop making fun of you, Geekward."

"Shut the fuck up. You've had a thing for Hale for how long now? When's the last time you spoke to her?" I give as good as I get.

"Touché, fucker, touché."

We walk into the store and as soon as my eyes land on her, I lose every bit of cockiness I had and pretend she's not even there. This works for me. I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for looking at this and telling me I had something good.<strong>

**There is a link to the banner on my profile.**

**Join me on Facebook, Missy Cullen Fanfiction.**

**Love it? Hate it? let me know! :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>3 - BPOV<strong>

5-4-3-2-1... Like fucking clockwork, it's six thirty and guess who walks in the door?

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask, but I never get an answer. They walk right past my counter and head straight to the back and snicker. _Fucking geeks._

At this point I'm just being gracious and doing my job. I try to be accommodating and shit but the three of them always do the same thing. They head for the back where we keep the good stuff and whisper amongst themselves so I can't hear shit fuck-all.

If it weren't for good security cameras I'd be fucking worried.

Maybe I should strip-search Fuck-Hot guy anyways?

He might like it.

_I know I would._

See, it's thinking like _that_, that gets me into trouble. Now I gotta change my fucking panties.

Fuck my life. Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Some chapters will be longer than others. I don't know how long this will be since it's not completely pre-written. Just stick with me... I have a plan! :o)<strong>

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for looking at this and telling me I had something good.**

**There is a link to the banner on my profile.**

**Join me on Facebook, Missy Cullen Fanfiction.**

**Love it? Hate it? let me know! :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>4 – EPOV<strong>

"Dude," I whisper to Jasper and shove a comic book in my face, "she's wearing _the_ tank top again."

_The one that gets me instantly hard._

Emmett scoffs and slides his ass down the wall, landing cross legged on the ground, "How long are we gonna be here this time?"

I stare down at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Edweirdo, in case you forgot, we're going to Port A later. Jazz and I are gettin' our freaks on and you, dear young'n, are gonna make an effort with da ladies." He wiggles his brows; I throw up in my mouth.

I look at Jazz, "Don't look at me, dude, I'm a follower."

I sigh, check out bubble gum girl and roll my eyes.

There is no hope for my sorry ass.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thoughts? <strong>Stick with me... I have a plan! :o)**

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for looking at this and telling me I had something good.**

**There is a link to the banner on my profile.**

**Join me on Facebook, Missy Cullen Fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>5 - BPOV<strong>

School starts in a month and since I just moved here and the only person I know is my cousin Rose and her snivelling little friend Alice. I've gotta play nice with those two.

In all honesty, they're not so bad.

Dad got a job as Chief of Police for this lame small town so he moved mom and me across the country, away from the sunshine, to this rainy-ass shit-hole.

He grew up here along with Rose's mom, my aunt, Esme. He says he's going back to his roots.

_Whatever_.

_Fucking roots my ass._

Fucking small-ass town of Forks Washington, population: twelve.

No, not really twelve, but it's small.

Now, I have this shit-ass job to keep me busy because Forks doesn't have a fucking Starbucks. Seattle, hometown of the Starbucks Empire is only a few hours away, how could this shit-hole not have one?

What the fuck?

_Nooo_, I can't have a regular part-time job like I had in Phoenix. I work in this comic book store, where I have to watch Fuck-Hot guy and his lemmings go thru lame-ass issues of Spider-Man like it's porn or some shit.

Assholes.

_Mary Jane wears clothes all the fucking time, don't they know?_

I shake my head. I may have been staring at them. Again.

This may get awkward at some point.

I need to get laid. This shit is frustrating me to no end and I think I've been scowling at them for too long.

Now Fuck-Hot guy is looking in my direction. I can't concentrate.

I wanna fuck the glasses right off of his pretty face.

I have issues.

Think.

_Shit_.

Smile.

Oh, I scared him. He looks away.

_God damn it._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thoughts? <strong> :o)**

**I'll post a few chapters a day although that might change once He's the One is complete. :o)**

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for looking at this and telling me I had something good.**

**There is a link to the banner on my profile.**

**Join me on Facebook, Missy Cullen Fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>6 – EPOV<strong>

"So you assholes are telling me this Port A shit just now?"

I'm pissed. I promised my mom I'd clean my room before the weekend. They have some friends coming to Forks for a few days and since this town lacks proper hospitality in the form of motels, my parents offered up my bedroom.

I've neglected to do it. Okay, I'm a slob. I didn't want to do it so I procrastinated all week.

"Dude, you're spending the weekend at my house, what does it matter anyways?" Emmett scrunches his face.

It better not freeze that way, it's not an attractive look. Just sayin'.

"I need to go to my house and clean my room. I'll catch a ride with Alice. She's going to the club with Rose."

"It's your loss. Your ass better make it there, Cullen."

Jasper looks up from his Superman comic, grinning. "Alice is gonna be there too?"

God help me.

"Dude, leave my sister out of this."

He shrugs; lazy smile still in place. "Hey, we had a moment."

"No you didn't and you better damn well not." I give him the stink eye.

Fucker better leave my little sister alone.

I know, she's older, but she's little.

"Whatever, bro. She's looking over here" He nods towards the counter.

I look and yeah, she's looking... and smiling.

Damn.

_Down boy._

Shit. I'm hard. Full mast.

No kidding.

_This cannot be good._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thoughts? <strong> :o)**

**Last chapter for today. More tomorrow, yeah?**

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for looking at this and telling me I had something good.**

**There is a link to the banner on my profile. m,.**

**Join me on Facebook, Missy Cullen Fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>7 - BPOV<strong>

Fuck-Hot guy has made a few appearances in my dreams for the last couple of nights and it's really fucking with my momentum. Him and his pretty green eyes and tousled reddish-brown hair.

The way he looks is fucking with my shit and I don't like it one bit.

I wonder if Fuck-Hot guy goes to my new school.

I wonder if there's a janitor's closet at that said school.

_This is good fucking bubble gum._

God, this place is boring. The radio station playing on the surround sound is driving me nuts. I swear if I hear another Britney Spears song I'm gonna shoot myself in the head.

But, then again, my creepy boss, Mike, would probably make me clean it up. _Prick_.

Shit, I need to get out more.

Rose is always after my ass to go with her to that lame-ass teen club downtown Port Angeles. Like I want to participate in that kind of pre-pubescent grind fest.

Meh, maybe I should.

Fucking Rose, Aunt Esme thinks she's all virginal and shit but the girl has probably hoovered more dick than Paris Hilton.

_Maybe it would do me some good to follow her around more._

This place is boring. The three boys are the only people who have walked in this shit-hole in the last two hours.

Thirty minutes and I can close up shop.

Thirty. Fucking. Minutes.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thoughts? <strong> :o)**

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for looking at this and telling me I had something good.**

**There is a link to the banner on my profile. ****Join me on Facebook, Missy Cullen Fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>8 – EPOV<strong>

"So, you guys make sure to wait for me at the diner next door to the club, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop your worrying and make it quick." Emmett's still looking at the same damn comic book.

Don't get me wrong, I wish I were a superhero.

Maybe then Bubble Gum girl would look at me differently.

I could hang upside down by my web and kiss her in the rain.

What? That scene was totally hot.

Had to jack off. Twice.

"We're taking my mom's car." Jasper muses, looking at Wonder Woman's tits.

"Will that thing make it all the way there?" I give him a look that says "are you fucking kidding me?"

"Dude, it's not that far."

"Shit," Emmett punches my arm.

"The fuck?" That shit hurts, he's built... like really built.

Emmett is the reason Jasper and I don't get bullied. He spends a lot of time working out with his dad. His dad owns a gym so...

"Dude, it's Rose."

I turn and yeah, Rose is talking to my dream woman.

It's like an alternate universe.

They're both standing at the counter, well, Swan is standing behind the counter and Rose is in front.

Yeah, I know her last name; but not her first.

No, I'm no stalker. Her dad is the new Chief of Police. This is a small town. Do the math.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thoughts? <strong> **

**A huge thanks to everyone rec'ing, reviewing, alerting and favoring... Y'all rock my world! ;o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I flove you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>9 - BPOV<strong>

I can't wait to fucking graduate and get the hell out of dodge.

"Hey B-ach, what up?"

I jump and grab my chest in an attempt at keeping my heart from jumping out of its cavity. When I look toward the door, Rose is standing there, grinning like an idiot. _Bitch_.

"Shit Rose, are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I glower at her.

"Yeah, well, you looked like you were bored." She purses her lips and walks over to the counter to stand in front of me.

"Yeah, well, whatever gave you that idea?" I say through clenched teeth. Subtlety has never been her forte.

"Hmm, maybe it was the way you were staring out into space. I swear Bella, you looked like you were about a thousand miles away." She gives me a knowing look. Rose knows how much I hate this fucking place. She's lucky; she works at the Deli so she actually gets to interact with people.

"Whatever. What's up Rose?" I know what she wants but let's play this game one more time. Shall we?

"I just wanted to see my favourite cousin." She leans into the counter and smiles down at me.

Fucking Rose and her fucking heals she's almost a foot taller than me. I guess when you're five feet tall, even on a good day, everybody seems to be awkwardly tall. I shouldn't be too hard on her. It's not her fault she got all the tall genes.

"I'm your only cousin dumb-ass." I look up at the Amazonian beauty and smirk; we play this game a lot.

Now, is it just me or is everybody in this shit-ass town really beautiful. It must be in the fucking water. I have to start drinking more of that stuff.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Morning ladies! So I'm posting this before going to work and will post another one later. I know it's not moving fast enough for some but trust me... I have a plan! ;o)<strong>**

**A huge thanks to everyone rec'ing, reviewing, alerting and favoring... Y'all rock my world! ;o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I flove you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>10 - EPOV<strong>

I lower the Wolverine classic I've got in my hands and look at her.

No, I mean, like really look at her.

She's distracted, talking to Rose. I can't hear what they're saying over the crap music filtering through the surround sound system but Swan looks pissed.

She's still beautiful as fuck.

Her dark brown hair is loose and falls halfway down her back.

That tank she's wearing leaves nothing to the imagination.

I can see every curve of her breast.

Every pebble of her nipples.

And... I'm hard again.

I don't know what it is about this girl that affects me so much. There are plenty of pretty girls at school; I've never reacted this strongly to any of them. For some reason, it's like I can't get enough of _her_. Problem is, I don't even know how to talk to _her_ let alone get to know _her_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thoughts? Theories? Still with me? ... Remember, I have a plan! ;o)<strong>**

****OMG! your reviews are amazing! Shout out to lizzie 1208 for dubbing my E, _Spiderward_! OMFG, I love it! :oD****

**A huge thanks to everyone rec'ing, reviewing, alerting and favoring... Y'all rock my world! ;o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I flove you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>11 - BPOV<strong>

"I see this place is raging." She's totally being sarcastic as she looks around the almost empty store.

"Yup, as usual, Fuck-Hot and his cronies are over there." I point out the huddled up group of boys over in the far corner of the store. They seem to be oblivious to us, which is strange considering how hot Rose is. You'd think they'd be drooling by now.

"Which one are you calling "Fuck-Hot"?" She asks while looking in the direction I am pointing at.

"The tall built one with the red hair." He's just leaning against the wall, looking all hot as fuck, and reading something while the other two are sitting on the floor and chit-chatting.

"Oh." She smiles, and then continues knowingly "You mean Edward?"

"Edward?" I mimic questioningly. I don't think I've ever heard of him.

"Yeah," she starts "the tall blond one is Jasper and the other one is Emmett." She adds.

"What the fuck is it with this place? Doesn't anyone have a normal sounding name like Ben or Eric, I mean really, what is it with this shit? Who the hell names their kid Emmett or Jasper? Wasn't anybody born _AFTER_ eighteen eighty nine?" I rant.

"Jesus _Isabella_, it's not like your name is anything special." She cuts me off.

"I know _Rosalie_." I say her name and crinkle my nose up at her, mirroring the way she pronounced my full name.

"Wait a minute, is that _the_ Emmett?" It finally dawns on me as to who he is.

"Shut up." Very mature Rose.

"Oh. My. God. That's _the_ Emmett you've had a crush on since like forever." As if I don't already know the answer.

"Yeah, well, I doubt he even knows girls exist." She adds in a serious and sad tone. I've heard of Emmett for a few years now, I guess I'd never bothered to ask her to point him out to me before. He's kind of hot in a big, burly lumberjack kind of a way. Although the dimples and pretty eyes are definitely fuckable.

"None of them do sweetie." I point out. Lord knows I've given it my best shot.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thoughts? Theories? Still with me? ... Remember, I have a plan! ;o)<strong>**

**A huge thanks to everyone rec'ing, reviewing, alerting and favoring... Y'all rock my world! ;o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I flove you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>12 – EPOV<strong>

I look down at Emmett and Jasper. They're both sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, legs stretched out and crossed. "Emmett, you're sure about this whole Port Angeles thing tonight?"

'Cause it just dawned on me.

Swan knows Rose.

Rose is my sister's best friend.

This does not bode well for me.

Emmett nods, eyes glues to Rose, "Yeah, the timing is perfect. School starts soon and it's our last chance. I needs ta get me some, bro."

"And you say I'm fucking pathetic? Wipe the drool off of your chin there, Em."

Jasper looks up from his comic, "Dude, you think new girl knows my Alice?"

I roll my eyes.

He's been smoking too much weed, cause my sister is sooo not his girl. "Knock it off, Jazz."

Emmett chuckles; it sounds more like a snort. His eyes are still on Rose.

We are pathetic.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thoughts? Theories? Still with me? ... Remember, I have a plan! ;o)<strong>**

****Lots of you have asked about said plan and well, if I tell you, I'll be giving away the plot so...****

**A huge thanks to everyone rec'ing, reviewing, alerting and favoring... Y'all rock my world! ;o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I flove you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>13 - BPOV<strong>

Rose is looking around the store and I'm waiting for her to just come the fuck out with it. She's here for a reason.

I take a glance at the boys. They're still reading or whatever you do with comic books.

I rearrange my top and lean over the counter, holding my face in my hands.

Fuck-Hot guy, I mean Edward, has had plenty of occasions to check out my great tits in these skin-tight tank tops I make sure to wear when I work Saturdays. He doesn't even flinch when I bend over to pick up something I "accidentally" drop in front of him.

Fuck-Hot oblivious guy. _Jackass_.

"Wells, Bells, as much fun as this is, I had a point to my impromptu visit." She points out.

"Oh, do tell." We've played this game way too often in the last two months since I've moved here. I know what she wants.

"_Bell-lla_." She starts, saying my name in a sugary-sweet way. Makes my fucking teeth hurt just hearing it.

"Spit it out Rose." I give her my best bitch-smile.

"I don't spit, I swallow bitch." She retorts.

"Whatever." I reply. Shit, this stuff never gets old.

"Come out with us?" I knew it.

"Who's us?" Like I don't already fucking know.

"Alice and I, silly." She adds. _Fuck me._

"Oh, fuck, no. That chic is on speed or something. Seriously, has she ever been tested?" Fucking Alice, she's a nice girl and all but fuck, she could be the poster girl for too much caffeine intake. Bitch should do ads for Starbucks or some shit.

"She's not on drugs Bella, Alice is just... Alice." She points out.

"Still not happening." Like ever, in epic proportions.

I shake my head from side to side to emphasize this.

"Shit, Bella, come on. You'll dance, let out some steam, and maybe get yourself some lovin'?" She pleads. I decide it could be fun to watch her beg.

"Hell to the _no_." I add and smile. Bitch brow in full effect.

"Alice is even sneaking us some of her mom's hard stuff." She implores and waggles her eyebrows.

Oh, now we're breaking out the big guns.

"Seriously, Rose, you know my dad would have my ass if he found me drunk." Like it hasn't happened about twenty times when I lived in Phoenix. _Rose doesn't need to be reminded._

"Sleep-over."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I won't ask, ever again, I swear. Just this one time?" She kneels down in front of the counter as the boys pass behind her and leave the two of us alone. It dawns on me to check the time and sure enough, it's five minutes to nine. _Finally_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Here's an extra long chapter 'cause y'all have been so patient with da plan! :o)<strong>**

****I might not post again until tomorrow night... now, leave me some love!****

**A huge thanks to everyone rec'ing, reviewing, alerting and favoring... Y'all rock my world! ;o) **

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I flove you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>14 – EPOV<strong>

"Dude, did you see that?" Emmett points to the door we just came out of.

"How could we not Em, she was right there." I roll my eyes. Rose is pretty and all, but I don't see what he sees in her. I mean yeah, given the chance I'd probably fuck her, but she's Alice's friend so it's complicated.

Oh and there's the fact that she's never looked at me twice.

And I'm an untouched virgin who will die alone in a van down by the river.

I sigh loudly.

We get into Emmett's Jeep, "Why are we taking Jazz's mom's Tercel again?"

'Cause Em's Jeep is awesome and would definitely get us there in one piece and the Tercel is a rust bucket that will leave us stranded by the side of a wooded road only to be eaten by wild bears.

I have a wild imagination.

Sue me.

"'Cause this Jeep drinks gasoline like it was going out of style and I plan on drinking."

I roll my eyes, "I'll pay for the gas and I'll drive."

"Oh no, Eddie-boy, tonight, your ass is getting his freak on. Plus you fuckers are not driving my baby." he pats the starring wheel and gets this dazed look in his eyes.

"Fine." I concede. There's no use fighting Emmett. There never was. Even when we were babies, Emmett would over power me and take my bottle.

I kid you not.

Mom has pictures.

"Can we go by Garrett's, I need to re-fill my stash." Jasper asks holding up his empty baggie.

I wasn't kidding. The boy smokes too much weed for his own good.

A good thing he keeps it to himself and only hangs out with the two of us.

He keeps his grades up; says the weed mellows out his thoughts.

Better than Ritalin.

"Drop me off first, my room's a fucking mess and mom's gonna kill me if I don't get this done."

"Momma's boy." Emmett chuckles.

Fucker.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Good morning! hope you liked more of Spiderward... :o)<strong>**

**A huge thanks to everyone rec'ing, reviewing, alerting and favoring... Y'all rock my world! ;o) **

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I flove you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**OMG! Too many of you h00rs wanted to take our sweet Spiderwards' virtue last chapter... patience... keep that plan in mind! ;o)**

* * *

><p><strong>15 - BPOV<strong>

I look down at her kneeling form. She's got her hands tented in front of her like she's praying. "That's what pushers say to their addicts before screwing them over. Besides, you need to leave. I need to close up this shit-hole." I implore, still not agreeing to anything.

"Please, Bella, I'll pick you up in an hour?" She does the fake pout, jutting out her bottom lip. _Fuck_. I can't take the pouty lip.

She knows this.

"Fine, but you owe me." I shake my head at her and get my keys.

"And I thought I'd have to twist your nipple." She gets up off of the floor and jumps up and down while clapping her hands. Fucking Rose.

"You wish, bitch." I wave her off and give her the middle finger.

"Later, sweetcheeks." She calls out as she opens the front door and leaves me alone to lock up.

I walk over to the front door and lock it then I make my way around the store and tidy up. There is not much to do since there was nobody around, except for the three boys who have graciously put everything back to their original position. _Geeks must be clean freaks too then._

I put the money and receipts away and make sure everything is locked up before I make my way to my truck.

My house is quiet when I get home. Mom and dad have left me a note. Seems they have gone over to their friends Billy and Sue's house for the evening. I leave a note of my own, telling them I'll be sleeping over at Rose's house and that she's picking me up.

Thankfully, we do this a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>We have a 3 day weekend so... more Spiderward and Snarerella, yeah? <strong>

**A huge thanks to everyone rec'ing, reviewing, alerting and favoring... Y'all rock my world! ;o) **

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I flove you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**More Spiderward?**

* * *

><p><strong>16 – EPOV<strong>

"Yes mom, I know." I roll my eyes, "Spic and span or I can't leave." I mutter under my breath.

God, it's not like this is my choice.

These people could have just stayed at their own home. I don't care that there is a design conference this weekend and that mom has her old friends here to support her new business venture.

I also don't care about my room being clean for people I've only met once.

They better not touch my shit, 'cause imonna cut a bitch, ya know?

I pick up all the dirty clothes from the floor and shove them into my hamper. I look around, definitely an improvement.

I then go around the large room and pick up all my comics and CD's. I shove the CD's in the appropriate spots on my shelves and arrange the comics into a neat pile on my desk.

Mom already changed the sheets and made my bed properly. Thank fuck, one less thing to do.

I look around the room, it's not picture perfect but it's a crap load better than it was.

I go into my bathroom and take a quick shower. No time to think about Swan right now since I'm already running a little late but damn that girl will be the death of me. I don't know how often I had to think of dead puppies while at the comic book store 'cause just imagining her on her knees in front of me makes my dick twitch.

I sigh and lather up quickly, trying not to think of her deep brown eyes. My fingers are itching to wrap themselves around my dick and make a quick go at it but I will my semi away once more for the night and rinse myself off thoroughly before getting out of the shower.

I then dry myself off and get dressed in my usual long sleeved t-shirt, stone-washed jeans and black Vans.

It's no different from what I wore all day but at least it's clean. I forgo shaving; opting for a little bit of stubble. Emmett says the ladies like that shit.

He'd know. Out of the three of us, he's the only one without the v-card. Jessica got her claws into him in tenth.

I shudder at the thought and take a final look around my room.

I pick up a few dirty glasses and bring them to the kitchen, passing by mom; I kiss her on the cheek. "My room's clean."

She turns to me and smiles. "Thank you sweetheart. I know you hate this but the spare bedroom isn't ready for guests yet."

I nod, "It's fine. Just don't let them touch my stuff, okay."

She smiles and pats my cheek. "I know honey. Now go on, I think your sister needs your help bringing her bags outside. That girl needs to learn to pack light."

I chuckle and smile at the small woman. "Good night mom, see you Sunday."

She pulls me into a hug and tells me she loves me.

I'm a momma's boy. Sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, last one for tonight. The chapter after this, they finally speak! Still with me? :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... what can I say, you girls always have my back... I love you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**I was going to split this one but you all want them to interact so...**

* * *

><p><strong>17 - BPOV<strong>

At ten past ten, I see Rose's car pull up to my driveway.

Thankfully I had time to shower, pull myself together and sit here to wait for her sorry ass.

I'm wearing some skinny jeans, a black tank and a hoodie; she better not comment on my outfit.

_Why I even fucking agreed to this shit, I'll never know._

I take the bag that I packed and head out the door to meet her.

"Hey Rose. On time, as always." I point out. 'Cause making her feel like shit is so much fun.

"Whatever Bells, I've got to go pick-up Alice and we've got to book it if we want to make it to Port Angeles anytime before midnight."

"You turn into a pumpkin at midnight or something Cinderella?" I tease.

"I think that'd be you, _CinderBella_." I hate that name. I roll my eyes. _Fucking Rose._

We drive up to Alice's house, still chastising each other. Our banter is legendary. As always.

We pull up the driveway and Alice is standing there with, what the fuck...

"Why is Fuck-Hot... I mean _Edward_ standing next to Alice?" I turn and stare at a smiling Rose.

"Oh, didn't I mention he's her brother?" She turns to me and smirks. _Fuck_.

"No, Rose, you seem to have left that fact out of our little conversation earlier." I retort giving her my best death glare.

"Well, he's Alice's little brother. He's about eleven months younger than her but they were born in the same year so they'll both be seniors next year too." She explains; still grinning. I want to smack her.

So he's younger than me by probably a few months, and apparently also a senior. _Wonderful_.

"The fuck, Rose? You "forgot" to mention this? You could have told me earlier." I use air-quotes to highlight the fact that she fucking forgot to mention this to me. _Fucking bitch._

"And ruin my fun. Puh-lease." Her mischievous smile widens as she turns to exit the car. _What the hell?_

"Fuck off, Rose." I say before I get out of the car and follow her. We help Alice out with her stuff. Apparently she needs three suitcases for a sleepover.

No, make it three heavy suitcases.

_How the hell did I get myself into this shit. Oh, I know, I love my cousin Rose. Riiiggghhhttt._

I put some of Alice's luggage in the trunk of Rose's car and turn to a smirking Rose, subtly giving her the finger.

"Dude, I told you before, I don't do girls." She points out.

"Who doesn't do girls?" Alice chimes in way to excitedly for my taste.

I look over at Edward. His cheeks are flushed and he's looking at his feet and smirking. Seriously, could he be any hotter?

"Hi Alice." I say, turning my attention over to her.

"Hey Bella, nice seeing you again. I have a favour to ask you guys. Can Edward come with us? I mean he's not like, coming with us, coming with us, he just needs a ride to Port Angeles to meet up with Jasper and Emmett because mom had him do some chores and he couldn't drive up with them but since we were going anyways, I told him he could get a ride over with us. Is it OK?" _And let the Alice-induced rant begin._

Will someone ever remind her to breathe?

I can't get a word in edgewise with that chick. She's like one of those little hummingbirds, ya know, flaps her gums a mile a minute and you only catch the gist of what she's saying. _Jesus_.

"Well, since he's standing right the fuck there, it would be rude to say no, now, wouldn't it?" I'm being a bitch. I know. But fuck, this shit is grating on my nerves and I have to spend how many hours with these girls before going home tomorrow morning.

Yeah. And I agreed to this, right?

"Bella, Jesus, you don't know when to shut the fuck up do you?" Rose asks. She's smiling a little; I know she's putting on a show probably for Alice's sake. Maybe it's for Edward's. _Whatever_.

"Not usually, no." Who the fuck does she think I am? _Does she even know me?_

"Well, get in the fucking car, let's go." Rose implores. I turn towards the car and Alice makes it past me to the front passenger seat. _Fucking Tinker Bell._

Fuck me. No, literally, fuck me please because Fuck-Hot Edward will be sitting in the back seat of Rose's small-ass Toyota Echo for the next hour. _My panties will not survive._

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said they would speak this chapter but I forgot about this perticular chapter but I re-read and the next one is where the fun starts. Just remember, most of this story takes place over one night. Keep in mind there is a purpose to all of this settup... I am not just cockblocking you for fun... although that is kinda fun. o)<strong>

**Just stick with me... remember... THE PLAN! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... what can I say, you girls always have my back... I love you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>18 - EPOV<strong>

Bella. Wow, I love her name.

And the way she's telling off Rose is seriously fucking up my shit. She's a spitfire that one and I think I'm in love.

Seriously, if she'd give me the time of day, I'd spend the rest of my life making her happy.

I look at my shoes and smile as she goes off on Rose and Alice. My instinct to protect my sister is turned off when it comes to Bella, probably because she's right; Alice is an annoying little creature.

But, who am I kidding; she'd most likely be more into the mindless beautiful people of Forks High, like Riley or Marcus. How could I stand a chance with her?

I do get asked out once in a while. Jessica offered to blow me. I'd take her up on it, but I'm afraid of my dick falling off from whatever disease she's probably carrying around.

I close my eyes and gather my thoughts.

I then wordlessly take a seat in the back of Rose's car. I hope the ride goes by quickly because my six foot frame crammed up into the back seat of her Echo will cramp up quickly. Especially since I will try my best not to touch Bella.

Which will be the hard part because every fibre of my being wants to find a reason to touch her.

To run my fingers through her long, shiny hair.

To smell her skin and run my nose against her pulse point.

I tune out their banter until I hear Alice mention my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is a good one... leave me some love! ;o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... what can I say, you girls always have my back... I love you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>19 - BPOV<strong>

He smells good.

Like really, really good. Too good for his own good 'cause with every inhale, my resolve to not maul him keeps crumbling. And we're not even on the highway yet.

"So, Bella, you probably know my brother?" Alice turns to me from her spot in the passenger seat.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Big mistake, by the way. "No, Alice, actually I don't."

"Oh, that's strange; Edward and his friends always hang out at Bubble Gum & Spider-Man. Well, Bella, this is my little brother, Edward." She smiles sweetly.

I want to hit her.

I think I may have anger management issues.

She turns her attention to Edward. "Edward, this is Bella. Now, the two of you play nice." She giggles and brings her attention back to me. "Bella, I know we're going to be great friends."

Someone smack this chick. _Seriously_?

"Rose, where exactly is this teenage wasteland you're dragging me to?" I swallow thickly. He's being awfully quiet and well, you know what they say about the quiet ones?

Rose looks at me through the rear-view mirror. I'm having a little bit of trouble breathing because Edward's thigh is brushing up against mine and I can't find it in me to push him away or move away. I also have to keep facing forward because laying my eyes on him will kill me.

Dead.

And my parents can't afford the burial cost right now.

"Eclipse is awesome, Bella. There's a huge dance floor and they serve non-alcoholic mixers that totally taste like the real thing."

I nod. Great, I'm going to make a fool out of myself by dancing and I won't be drunk doing it. _Super_.

Alice turns to face me. "Oh, and I brought a little somtin' somtin' to put in those non-alcoholic drinks." She winks then scowls at her brother.

I take a deep breath and chance a glance at him. He is sitting next to me rigid like one of those marble statues. His hands are gripping the edge of his hooded sweatshirt and his face has the most perplexing look on it. The boy looks like he is in pain.

"I'm sure she'll share, you don't have to look so upset." I quickly put my hand over my mouth. Crap. Where the hell is that filter when I need it?

"Oh, Bella, Edward here doesn't drink." Alice giggles. "But if he's going, it means Jazzie will be there and well, with a little bit of liquid courage, I might just make my move." She wiggles her eyebrow.

"Jazzie?" I give her a look that means "what the hell is a jazzie?" 'cause I'm thinking The Fresh Prince and I'm pretty sure that's not what she means.

She sighs and smiles dreamily. "Jasper and I made out in the kitchen last time he slept over. Gahh, I need for him to realize we're perfect for each other."

"Fucking Christ, Alice. Leave my friends alone. Sweet Jesus." Edward finally breaks and gives Alice a death glare.

My panties are totally ruined. Poof. Gone. Melted right off my vag.

His voice is like liquid velvet.

I am so freaking screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Last one today... leave me some love! ;o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... what can I say, you girls always have my back... I love you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**Thank you guys for sticking around! I know it's a slow burn but that's how I roll so... On with it...**

* * *

><p><strong>20 - EPOV<strong>

That douche.

He is dead.

Made out? Made out with _my_ sister?

_We had a moment?_

That's what that fucker meant?

_Jasper Whitlock, you are a dead man._

I'm seething. Agitated beyond belief. It's not enough that Bella is totally touching my thigh, which is close to the promise land, by the way, but now I have to kill my best friend. _Wonderful_.

This evening will royally suck balls.

"Edward, Jazz and I have been kind of fooling around for a while now. We were going to tell you later." Alice tells me from the front seat.

Good thing she told me now 'cause I get to plan out his murder before we get to Port A.

"Jazz is a dead man, Alice. I told that fucker to stay away from you. And you? What the hell are you thinking?" I motion to her, flailing my arms around.

"Calm down, bro. It's not like that. I really like him and he really likes me." She's being all doe eyes and sincere. I hate it when she does that.

"Alice, if this turns bad, it will ruin my friendship with him. Do you realize what you're doing?" Jasper, Emmett and I have been inseparable since we were little kids. Jasper's parents are hippies and moved up here from Texas when he was three. Something about saving the trees in Peninsula.

"You worry too much, little brother. You need to lose that v-card." She states then turns to face the road; ultimately ending our conversation.

And hearing that coming from your big sister while you're sitting next to the girl of your dreams is the cherry on the shit-storm that is my evening. _Fuck my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Now...leave our shy, protective, sweet Spiderward some love! ;o)<strong>

**I updated He's the One last night. Next week I'll be posting the Epilogue... go read now... :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I love you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful words of encouragement. I'm not quite as on top as I'd like to be with the replies but hopefully I'll get there soon...**

* * *

><p><strong>21 - BPOV<strong>

I'm watching in rapt attention as Edward and Alice go at it. I can't speak. His voice and his thigh that moves just a tiny bit against mine with every word he says is driving me mad.

My breathing is a bit off and my palms are all sweaty.

Thank God I'm wearing a hoodie over my tank because I could probably cut glass with my nipples. No lie.

I take a deep breath and look up; I see Rose's eyes are on me in the rear view mirror and the bitch is smirking. "Fuck you, Rose."

"Relax, Bella. Everything will work itself out." I roll my eyes at her and turn my attention to the side window.

Alice is giggling to herself. Rose is driving like a maniac. All I see are green crap covered trees everywhere. Edward is still touching me.

_Edward is still fucking touching me._

I am about ready to dry hump his leg.

I need to get all nice and plastered and blame the alcohol when I manhandle his fine ass.

I grin to myself.

His fine _virginal_ ass.

I do a mental fist pump. 'Cause it's all kinds of sweet that he's still a virgin, ya know?

But now, all I keep wondering is why? 'Cause he's hot, like, sparkly vampire hot.

He'd put that douche to shame. No kidding.

I scowl.

Maybe he's gay?

Crap. Why did I have to burst my own bubble?

I chance a glance sideways and make eye contact with him.

'Cause he's staring at me. Dude looks possessed.

I lick my lips and his eyes shift directly to them and his face gets red. He's blushing.

Which only means one thing.

I smirk. _Gotcha baby._

The tension in the car grows to an undeniable level as Edward and I square off. Eyes meeting; lips biting.

Just as I'm about to unbuckle my seatbelt and pounce, the car comes to an abrupt stop.

"We're here. Let's get this party started." Rose turns to us; we break eye contact.

Our spell is broken and Edward practically runs out of the fucking car.

_Bring on the alcohol._

* * *

><p><strong>So, RL calls and this might be the last one for today... Love it? Hate it? Let me know!<strong>

**I updated He's the One last night. Next week I'll be posting the Epilogue... go read it now... :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I have surprises 'cause I ain't sending any more to you guys... the mistakes I make will be mine and mine alone! ;o)**


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>22 – EPOV<strong>

I don't know what that was just there.

Was that what Jasper refers to as a "moment"?

Probably not since his "moment" included mauling my sister.

"Yo Jazz." I holler as soon as I step out of the car.

"Hey bro, glad you could finally make it." The fucker comes walking along. Hands in his pockets, hair in his face.

"What did I tell you about staying away from Alice?" I'm seething as I step forward, my long legs easily closing the gap between us.

"Dude, it's not like that. I really like her." He rakes his fingers through his hair and rolls his eyes at me.

Alice comes around me and joins his side.

I stare them both down. "How long?"

"Edward, stop it." Emmett steps besides Jasper and crosses his arms over his chest.

I don't take my eyes off of my sister and my best friend. "I asked how long have you two been screwing around behind my back?"

Alice smiles and steps forward, bring her hands to my cheeks. "Edward, I'm a big girl. Just drop it, okay."

I glare at her. My resolve softens just a bit. I'm hurting. Not because they did it behind my back 'cause if I'm honest with myself, Jasper's a nice guy and would probably never hurt her. I may be a bit jealous. I can see it now. School will start and he'll hang out with her. Emmett will probably hook up with some random chick and run off into the sunset and where will I end up in all that?

Again, in a van down by the river, alone, unloved and horny.

I take a deep breath. "Fine, but if this ends badly-"

"It won't." Jasper promises.

When he wraps his arms around Alice and kisses her neck, I know he's right. The look on both their faces makes me want to hurl.

I'm jealous. I know.

But I can't help it.

Girls scare me. It's like I can't talk to them. I never know where to look or what to say.

Which brings me to Bella.

When she caught me staring at her, I couldn't look away.

It was like I was transfixed.

Her tongue poked out from between her lips and I almost jizzed my pants.

I'm a gonner for that girl.

If only I could tell her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So, I suck at pimping out my shit but some ladies on Facebook are spectacular at it... Sandy,...Ttharman... Laura... I fluv you hard! ;o)<strong>**

****The chapters have gotten a bit longer since they have now started to interact... a bit... so I'll most likely keep it to one a day, unless you break my inbox, then I may be inclined to give you more... ;o)****

**So, RL calls this will be the only one for today... Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl, you have mail! I changed my mind... smh at myself... :oP**


	23. Chapter 23

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>23 – BPOV<strong>

I stand by Rose as Edward goes off on Jasper about Alice.

He's so protective of his sister; it's really hot.

I look up to Rose and she's having a staring contest with Emmett. I look over at Emmett and he's smirking at her.

I know where our evening is headed and I'm almost happy about it.

Almost.

"So, this is awkward." I say to nobody in particular.

They all look at me; Emmett nods my way. "Hey, I know you. You work at Mike's."

I nod. "Yup, and you're always there."

"So are you guys coming with us?" Alice smiles and holds Jasper's hand.

Part of me hopes they do, but if Edward keeps scowling at his friends the way he currently is, it's going to be a long evening.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jasper kisses Alice's hand and gives her a crooked smile.

I sigh and look around, again Rose and Emmett are making googly eyes at each other. Seriously, apparently Edward and I are going to be left to our own devices for the evening.

"Let the fun begin." I'm being totally sarcastic but I can't help it.

We start walking towards the sound of dance music. Jasper and Alice are in front followed by Emmett and Rose; Edward and I trail behind everyone.

Emmett leans over and whispers something in Rose's ear which makes her turn and wink at me.

I grimace which makes her giggle.

Emmett wraps an arm over her shoulder and I smile. Two out of the three of us ain't bad.

If only Edward would speak to me instead of having this constipated look he's currently sporting. Then things would be _awesome_.

* * *

><p><strong>This should tide you over 'till tomorrow night... I hope... ;o)<strong>

**Have I told y'all how awesome you are? 'Cause you did almost blow up my in-box, lol**

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	24. Chapter 24

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>24 – EPOV<strong>

We're in the club. Alice has just spiked everybody's drink, except for mine and Emmett's. Me, because I just don't drink; Emmett because his body is a temple.

I haven't been able to relax at all. Maybe I should revisit the whole 'I don't drink' thing. 'Cause I bet that would help.

With my luck, maybe not.

Jasper and Alice are vomit inducing cute.

Emmett and Rose have figured out the fine art of eye-fucking.

And Bella looks like she wants to hurt me. Bad.

I can't say I've been any help in this situation since I haven't spoken to her yet. I can't. Every time I turn to look at her, the words get stuck in my throat.

She's so hot.

The hoodie she was wearing earlier is currently hanging on the back of her chair.

Her tits keep staring at me and I can't seem to look anywhere else when I look in her direction. They're not very big, mind you, but I can't help but stare.

Maybe it's because the tank she is currently wearing leaves even less to the imagination than the ones she usually wears.

She's obviously not wearing a bra. The tiny thing is low cut and has tiny spaghetti straps.

I could break them off with my teeth.

And suckle her nipples.

And I'm hard.

"Edward, dude, lighten up." Emmett nods, getting my attention.

"I'm good Em. I just," I sigh and rub my face with the palm of my hands, "tonight sucks."

"Oh come on, little brother, it's not that bad. You're surrounded by your friends, there is a pretty girl sitting right there," A very buzzed Alice nods in Bella's direction, "and Jazz just declared his love for me. This evening is the bestest ever."

I roll my eyes and concentrate on my fingernails.

Situations like this must be why I will eventually run away to that van down by the river.

* * *

><p><strong>So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	25. Chapter 25

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>25 - BPOV<strong>

"Edward is right, Alice. This bites ass. Rose, why did you want to drag me here?" I am visibly annoyed.

The alcohol is slowly taking away my brain filter and I'm about to dry hump pretty boy into oblivion.

Rose sighs and takes her hand away from what I hope is Emmett's thigh. Lord only knows what she's doing to him under the table. "Bella, have another drink. You are seriously killing my buzz."

I smile evilly. "Oh, you asked for it, cuz." And with that, I take her drink and down in one large gulp.

I then quickly grab Alice's and do the same.

By the time I chug my own, my brain feels fuzzy and I'm seeing double of everything.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asks; a serious tone in her voice. If she weren't smaller than me, I might be scared.

"This, Alice, is me loosening up." I grin widely.

The alcohol is slowly making my limbs relax; I feel it all the way down to my toes.

"Alright, well, let's go dance." Alice says and gets up from Jasper's lap.

Rose and I follow her onto the dance floor, but not before I wink at Edward.

_There you go, pretty boy, __ball's__ in your court._

We dance together seductively. The three of us having fun, laughing, acting silly.

I feel better and loosened up. The alcohol has taken away some of my anger and resentment but the sexual frustration is still there.

Unfortunately I'm sleeping at Rose's so I won't be able to break out Bob.

I chance a glance at our table. Emmett and Jasper are huddled together and talking; Edward is staring at me.

I love it; it makes me bold.

I nod at him and smirk.

His eyes widen and he looks away quickly.

I vow to have him make the first move.

* * *

><p><strong>So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	26. Chapter 26

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>26 – EPOV<strong>

"That girl is so into you, E." Emmett says while keeping his eyes on Rosalie. Thankfully, I know he's referring to Bella.

Jasper takes a drink. "I'm sorry we didn't say anything earlier, bro. We cool?"

I can't help it. I want to be mad at him, but I can't. "We're cool. Just no more hiding. Plus," I snicker "dad's so going to give you the tenth degree."

Emmett chuckles. "I wonder what Rose's parents are like?"

"Dude, her dad's a cop." Jasper reminds him. Of course he would know; he needs to be "in the know" with that kind of shit.

"So is Bella's." I muse.

"You like her too, right?" Emmett asks. I glare at him 'cause I've been stalking her every weekend for the last few months.

I then look over at the girls on the dance floor. They are swaying to the music grinding and touching each other. If one of them weren't my sister, it'd be fucking hot.

Bella catches me looking and smirks at me.

Shit.

She knows.

She knows I like her.

Even I can't deny it; the attraction is obviously mutual.

As oblivious as I've been for the last few hours, it finally hits me like a ton of bricks.

I might have to make a move or risk losing this girl.

_Time to put the big boy boxers on._

Problem is, how do I do it?

* * *

><p><strong>So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	27. Chapter 27

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>27 – BPOV<strong>

We're done at the club.

We shut it down, actually.

I'm still buzzed. But not enough to do anything I'll regret.

The six of us have congregated at the diner next door to it.

Twilight is open twenty four seven.

This is a good thing because Rose and Jasper aren't in any condition to drive their cars at the moment.

"It's getting late, we should head back soon." Rose says with a yawn. She's currently sitting sideways on Emmett's lap.

She had no problem admitting her crush on him. He had no problem admitting his own on her.

_Lucky fuckers._

Alice and Jasper seem to have disappeared. I only notice because the chatter is lacking from our table.

Edward is sitting next to me. He hasn't touched me again since the 'great leg grazing' in the car.

I miss the contact.

His anger toward his friend and sister seems to have ebbed. Thank fuck because I hate that kind of drama.

"We're all fucked up and can't drive right now." I state. Bored.

"Edward and Emmett can drive." Rose replies.

I shrug. "Whatever."

It's not like they are my vehicles anyways.

"Hey guys." Jasper takes a seat beside me and Alice sits on his lap.

If I weren't wasted, I'd said something snarky but I just don't have it in me. "Hey." I rest my head over my arms on the table and stare at the side of Edward's face.

"So pretty." I whisper.

I realize the words were actually spoken and I feel my skin flush.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and hope nobody heard me.

* * *

><p><strong>I amazed at all of your kind words. I know it's taking a while for them to get to it... All good things come to those who wait, trust me. Remember that plan? It's in motion...<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	28. Chapter 28

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>28 – EPOV<strong>

"Where did you guys run off to?" I eye Jasper and Alice.

I'm not sure I actually want an answer but I sure as hell need one.

"Do you really want to know?" Alice giggles. I want to puke.

I shake my head in the negative.

"So pretty." Bella whispers.

I look around.

Rose is looking at her cousin and trying not to laugh.

Alice and Jasper are kissing, again.

Emmett is swirling a strand of Rose's hair between his fingers. The fucker hasn't even noticed that Jasper and Alice are back.

Bella has her head buried in the crook of her arm.

"Well, are you fuckers ready to leave?" I finally ask.

"Here, baby, you drive my car." Rose gives Emmett her keys and kisses his cheek.

Jasper hands me his. "Take good care of the Bat-Mobile, dude."

Rose pokes Bella, "Hun, are you going to be okay? We're leaving now."

We all walk outside.

Bella seems better but she keeps staring at her shoes.

Alice makes her way to Rose's car. "Sorry, Jazzie, but I want to get home in one piece."

He follows her like a well trained pup. "It's all good baby. We get the back seat all to ourselves."

"Jasper," I point to him, "be good to her."

And I mean it. Fucker better behave.

"Meet us at my house." Rose hollers before taking the front seat with Emmett.

And it dawns on me that I'll be in Jazz' car alone with Bella.

Don't judge me. Pretty girls make me stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is relative to the prologue... ;o)<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	29. Chapter 29

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>29 – BPOV<strong>

I get in the passenger seat; I barely breathe when he sits in the driver's seat. His scent is once again burning a hole in my nostrils.

Apparently my nose is connected to my vag 'cause it's also burning for him.

Cheesy? Definitely.

My loins are on fire.

I chuckle and look to my left.

His posture is stiff. He's turned into 'marble statue man' again.

I wonder if other parts of him are as stiff?

I kinda sorta would love to give him road head.

This thought makes me groan. And I'm still staring.

"So, music?" I ask and reach for the knob at the same time he does.

Our fingers graze and an electrical charge zings up my arm and through my body.

I pause for a second and chance a glance at Edward; he's burning a hole in my face with his glare.

"Sorry," I mumble and retreat to my seat.

Music blares through the speakers as I stare at the trees that are quickly whizzing by my window.

I have no idea how long it usually takes to get from Port Angeles back to Forks but the boy must not have been driving the speed limit 'cause before I can put my thoughts of road head into action, we're parked in Rose's driveway.

The only other car that is here is Rose's parents' car. "You mind waiting with me? I don't have a key." I huff and lean back in my seat.

"Yeah. Ok."

_Words, people. We have words._

I'm so excited; I do a double take and look at him.

He's breathing heavily and staring at his lap.

"You want to go sit on the back patio?" I ask hoping for some more words from him.

We get out of the car and he joins my side as we quietly walk around the house to the backyard.

I climb the stairs to the deck but falter, falling back into his awaiting arms with a humph.

Edward holds me close. I feel safe and comfortable in his arms. The buzz from earlier still lingers around us as he searches my face for something I'm not sure he'll ever find there.

His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows and I have to fight back an urge to lick it. His face is so close to mine and my resolve to let him make the first move is quickly evaporating.

"Do it, I dare you." I whisper before closing my eyes in the hope that he'll kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dis you see something familiar there? Did ya? DID YA? lol<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	30. Chapter 30

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>30 - EPOV<strong>

She's warm and soft in my arms.

I've kissed girls before but usually it was them making that first move. I've been the kiss-ee not the kiss-er.

I feel strange. I want this so much I can hardly breathe.

Her lips look soft and inviting; the perfect shade of natural pink.

And when I press mine to hers, my entire body ignites; I want to consume her, protect her and do everything I can for this girl I hardly know.

It's an all encompassing feeling that leaves me wanting more as I peck her lips lightly then firmer as we both move together.

I give; she takes. She takes; I give.

Without breaking contact, I pull her body in my lap as I take a seat on one of the steps.

Her hands are in my hair. On my neck. Caressing my cheeks.

Mine are holding her still grasping her hips as I try not to poke her with my hard-on.

She groans when I nibble on her bottom lip and I move my hand from her hip to her neck and tilt it back, tracing her cheek with my thumb.

When my tongue finds hers, I'm home.

Warm, wet, sloppy, uncoordinated but perfect.

Our kiss is frantic and fantastic.

This girl I hardly know has this pull on me I could never deny.

I'm scared but I can't let go of her.

She pulls back; ending the kiss, and searches my face.

Her face is flushed pink. My hand lingers on her cheek; my thumb lightly grazes her swollen lip.

"That was amazing." She states as she leans forward and chastely kisses the corner of my mouth.

My lips pull up into a crooked smile. I can't help it. "Yeah, it was."

I know I'll have to eventually make full sentences when I speak to her.

For now, her lips on mine feel better than anything else I've ever felt.

* * *

><p><strong>We have contact people! ;o)<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	31. Chapter 31

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>31 - BPOV<strong>

I've kissed a lot of boys.

So many, that I can't even remember all of their names.

Don't judge me. Phoenix was boring and we were promiscuous.

My BFF, Lauren, and I held contests.

Which one of us could make out with the most random guys in one evening.

She usually won, 'cause she also put out.

I only did the deed with my friend Jake. It was fun while it lasted. He's the only guy I ever slept with. He was actually in love with someone else which made him the perfect fuck-buddy.

His kisses held nothing close to Edward's.

His hands never felt like Edward's do.

And my heart was never truly his. I think it very well may belong to this shy boy I'm currently grinding against.

We're kissing. His tongue twirling and sliding against mine. The sensation leaving me wet and thoroughly aroused.

I find myself torn between straddling his thighs and pressing my pussy against the obvious bulge in his jeans or kneeling between his legs and getting better acquainted with the trouser snake that is currently poking my thigh.

"Hey, you guys made it?" Rose says as she walks by us, up the steps and sits on one of the patio chairs. She seems completely unfazed by our current intertwined state.

"Eddie boy, 'bout time you get your fingers out of your ass." Emmett says as he walks by, following Rose up the stairs.

I groan. _Damn cockblockers._

We break apart; neither of us finding our words as I step off of his lap and stand.

I offer him my hand, which he takes. We walk up the stairs together.

He takes a seat next to Rose and I sit on his lap.

What? I'm totally doing him a favor. That bulge is huge.

I grin. In my drunken state, all I can think about are his fingers, that bulge and the tingly feeling spreading through my body.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I ask, keeping the attention off of us.

"We left them in the car." Rose states, eyeing me carefully.

I nod. 'Cause I've got nothing to say to that.

All I want is for them to go away so I can go back to my little kissing bubble with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the epi for He's the One is now posted which means I'll be able to concentrate on this one. I have no clue as to the lenght of this fic, just enjoy the ride for now, mk? :o)<strong>

**Thank you sooo freaking much for sticking with me on this... I'm behind on review replies, hopefully with finishing one story, I'll be able to get on top of it all... ;o)**

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	32. Chapter 32

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>32 - EPOV<strong>

I kissed her, I'm hard and she's sitting on my lap.

I need to get up and make sure Jasper's not doing anything... well, I just need to make sure he's not _doing_ my sister.

But I don't want to.

'Cause, ya know, I'm hard and she's totally sitting on my lap.

"And you two just left them there?" I ask Rose and Emmett while taking a chance at putting my hand on Bella's thigh.

She puts her hand over mine and smiles at me.

_Holy crap._

At some point I'll have to speak to her.

I'm starting to feel a little like Koothrappali in The Big Bang Theory. Except for the part that, ya know, I kissed a girl.

I. Kissed. _Her_. Cue internal fist pump.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Bella tells me and nuzzles her face in the crook of my neck.

I can't breathe. It's not her, it's that I can feel her every breath.

Inhale. Exhale.

_Holy fuck._

I groan; I'm beyond turned on.

I wrap my arms around her. "Bella, don't fall asleep."

'Cause that would be bad, right?

Right.

"I'm not asleep. You smell really good." she says and kisses my neck.

I subtly shift in my seat, 'cause my dick is threatening to unzip my pants and come say hello.

"Alright, well, man, we should go. It's almost dawn and mom will be worried if she wakes up and we're not home." Emmett says as he stands.

"Yeah, give me a minute." I give him a nod and shift once more. I've got to will this thing to go down before I get up.

"Bella, just come around front when you're ehmm, done?" Rose snickers and leaves with Emmett.

I shake my head and meet Bella's eyes.

She smiles, "You will have to talk to me at some point, you know."

I nod. "I know."

She chews her bottom lip and frowns. "Are you always this shy around girls?"

I shrug. "It depends on the girl, I guess."

I want to tell her it's because it's her. It's because I've been staring at her non-stop ever since I first laid eyes on her.

Instead of faltering on my words, I lean down and press my lips to hers and decide to show her how I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting is open for the Short and Sweet awards... It Was Always You was nom'd in a few categories... Go vote now!<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	33. Chapter 33

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>33 – BPOV<strong>

Apparently kissing is easier than talking for Edward.

I'm okay with that.

In fact, I think I may prefer his lips moving against mine than I do hearing his voice. Which is strange because I love hearing his voice.

We kiss for a few minutes until Alice joins us and tells Edward it's time to leave.

The pixie smirks at me when I hop up off of his lap.

She giggles when I kiss him on the cheek before he gets into Jasper's car and leaves.

I want to smack her on the side of the head for cockblocking me but then I figure it's for the best since we do need to talk at some point.

Making out like... well, like a couple of teenagers is fun. Hell, with him, I'd be attached permanently at the lips if it were feasible. But things need to be said between us.

There is an undeniable attraction and apparently it is mutual. Which makes me fist pump as soon as Jasper's car is out of sight.

"Well, Bells, that plan worked. How'd you get him to make a move?" Rose asks as we're getting ready for bed.

I'm tired and I don't feel like doing any girl talk. I don't want to tell them anything before I know what it is exactly that we're doing together. "I'm drunk. It was a fluke." I say waving off her question.

Alice joins us, suitcase in hand. "Well, my brother doesn't do things like that regularly, just so you know. He must like you."

I snort. "Oh, he likes me all right. Or at least some parts of him do." Yeah, that brain filter, it goes to bed before I do.

"Eww, I don't need specifics. But I'm serious, Bella. Go easy on him." Alice says in a sisterly tone. I'm sort of afraid of her when she sounds like that.

I smirk. "Yeah, I'd go easy on him, alright." I roll my eyes. "I know ewww. I need to go to sleep before I go into detail about his kissing technique."

Alice says nothing, shakes her head and closes the bathroom door behind her. Rose snickers and says goodnight.

I smile; happy to have finally shut up the little pixie and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting is open for the Short and Sweet awards... It Was Always You was nom'd in a few categories... Go vote now!<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	34. Chapter 34

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>34 – EPOV<strong>

I'm in pain.

My balls are definitely a nice shade of blue by now. I'm sure of it. I'll have to do something about that when we get to Emmett's 'cause otherwise, I'll be in real pain when I wake up tomorrow.

Ya know, morning wood and all.

We're in the car. I'm impressed that the two perverts I call friends aren't questioning me on my evening.

It's not like I'd tell them anything. I can't. There is nothing to tell other than we kissed.

Oh, and I may or may not have grazed her tit and felt her nipple. I may or may not have done it accidentally on purpose and I may or may not be totally spanking the monkey later imagining what they would taste like.

We chatter about nothing and everything.

Jasper isn't taking about Alice, which I am grateful for. I'm not sure I want to know anything about that anyways.

Emmett goes on about Rose and how wonderful she is and how beautiful her hair is. I think he might like her hair more than her, but then again he always had a fascination with Veronica. Tall, leggy blonds are his thing.

I sit and listen.

I may call her tomorrow. Or text her. Lord knows written words might be easier for me. For now anyways.

When we get to the house, I lock myself in the bathroom and take care of business. I find Emmett's mom's hand cream in the cabinet. It's good. This will be quick and at least my dick will be well moisturized.

I squirt a small amount in the palm of my hands and rub them together, heating up and spreading the cream in my hands.

It smells flowery and all wrong but when I wrap my fingers around my shaft and picture Bella in one of her tight tanks, the sensation overwhelms me.

My entire body lights up.

As I pump slowly, swirling my thumb around the head, gathering precum and slipping back down it takes everything I have not to groan loudly. The last thing I want is for those fuckers to figure out what I'm doing.

I keep up my strokes, imagining as Bella pull off that tank, leaving her topless; her perfect tits bouncing lightly as she whips it off.

My balls tighten in a painful state. That image alone makes me even harder.

It only takes a few more strokes for me to cum all over my hand. Thankfully, I'm thinking ahead and use my other hand as a catcher's mitt. Keeping the mess down to a minimum.

"Dude, did you flush yourself?" Emmett asks as he knocks on the door and jiggles the handle.

I clear my throat. "No. I'll emmm... I'll be right out." I scatter around the room, washing my hands and flushing the toilet quickly. I put on my sleep pants and old shirt and open the door.

"You better not have stuffed up the toilet. Dad will have you ass." Emmett says as he walks by me and closes the door.

I roll my eyes and make my way to his room.

As I fall asleep, I find the resolve and decide that texting her will be a good start.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I was asked for more today... this will be it 'cause RL needs me... darn, who knew 3 kids needed to be fed and stuff, smh... anyways, I also need to put more of this on paper 'cause I can't post my brain... unfortunately, lol<strong>

**Thanks you all so freaking much for all the love you're giving this little piece of fluff! Youre reviews make me giggle! I love it! :o)**

**Voting is open for the Short and Sweet awards... It Was Always You was nom'd in a few categories... Go vote now!**

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	35. Chapter 35

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>35 – BPOV<strong>

Ughh, my head aches and chatterbox won't shut the fuck up about her grope session with Jasper.

It's too early for this shit.

"Alice, for God's sake." I mumble and turn over; burying my face in my pillow.

"Oh, Bella, don't be such a prude." She giggles.

I know murder illegal, but she's small. Maybe nobody will notice if she's gone.

I put a hold on my murderous tendencies as I fumble around, looking for my buzzing cell phone. "Where the hell did I put it?" I grumble. "Aha." Damn thing was hidden. In my purse.

I never said I was logical.

**Are you up? - E**

Who the hell is...

"Alice, what's Edward's cell number?"

The little fucker giggles. "It's probably him. He asked for your number earlier."

I totally go all bat shit fan girl and smile. _Not_ my normal morning demeanor.

**I am now. - B**

I press send and sit motionless; waiting for his next words.

**Did you sleep well? - E****  
><strong>

**Yes. you? - B****  
><strong>

**Yeah. Hope you don't mind this. Eventually, we might be able to have an actual conversation. - E****  
><strong>

**You mean, face to face and everything? - B****  
><strong>

**If you want, yeah :o) - E****  
><strong>

**Why are you so shy anyways? - B****  
><strong>

**IDK. Always have been. - E****  
><strong>

**You don't have to be like that around me. - B****  
><strong>

**Give me time. - E**

I smile. He's sweet and I want to give him all the time he needs if it means I can be with him.

**Take all the time you need :) - B****  
><strong>

**What are you wearing? - E****  
><strong>

**Oh, are you getting all kinky on me? - B**

It takes a few seconds for him to get back to me.

**Sorry. Emmett stole my cell. - E**

I snicker.

"What is he saying Bells" Rose asks.

I had completely forgotten that I wasn't alone.

"Oh, emmm, nothing." I smile.

I take the phone and my clothes into the bathroom where I get dressed and answer random texts from Edward.

He's asking things like my favorite color and what do I want to do when I grow up. I reply with an answer and a question of my own.

I finally come out of the bathroom and sit on Rose's bed. I need to wait for her to bring me home so I figure what better way to pass time than to get to know him and let him get to know me.

This way, next time we see each other face to face, maybe he'll be able to speak to me. With, like, sentences and everything.

Rose and Alice are giving each other pedicures.

I roll my eyes and pray that I'll be going home very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me throught his! :o)<strong>

**Voting is open for the Short and Sweet awards... It Was Always You was nom'd in a few categories... Go vote now!**

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you, but there are a few chapters even you haven't seen. BD is cutting into our fic time, lol. :o)**


	36. Chapter 36

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>36 – EPOV<strong>

It's been a week since that fateful Saturday night.

A week full of texting, questions and answers.

I haven't seen her once. I've been too busy working.

The landscaping business is hard work in the summer.

But it keeps me in shape and I now have a nice farmer's tan.

Cue eye roll.

The cougars love watching me work. I find it funny but they tip well.

Jasper's dad is a great boss. He snickers when he sees me texting Bella. Jazz has a big mouth.

The fucker's been to my house very night this week. Mom loves it; dad wants to castrate him.

I'm torn between both.

And Bella, well she's amazing.

I managed to ask her out on an actual date.

There isn't much I should be shy about anymore since I've told her everything there was to know about me. Except for the stuff about moisturizers and my cock.

'Cause I don't want to come off as a perv.

But I have a feeling my girl wouldn't mind hearing about that too.

So, as I stand in front of the store, alone this time 'cause my friends are with their girls, I can't help the pang of nervousness rocking through me.

I haven't kissed her or heard her voice in so long.

A week is a long time in boy time.

My fingers ache to touch her and my tongue to taste her.

I take a deep breath and open that door.

I see her at the counter. She's standing with her back to me, looking down at her phone.

I walk up to the counter and whisper, "Bella."

She turns around and the look on her face is... Christ... I have no words.

I think I love this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me through this! Incase you haven't noticed, I update at least once a day although most days it's more like 2-3 times... This might be a long story, lol. :o)<strong>

**Voting is open for the Short and Sweet awards... It Was Always You was nom'd in a few categories... Go vote now!**

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you for everything even if BD is cutting into our fic time, lol. :o)**


	37. Chapter 37

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>37 - BPOV<strong>

It's been a long week.

But Edward's texts have made it worthwhile.

I've been a bad girl though.

Alice and I have become allies.

Why?

'Cause our boys work outside in the sun. And most days they do it shirtless.

Don't judge us.

It's given me plenty of images for my spank bank.

His nicely sculpted chest and arms working hard in the dirt. Glistening from sweat.

_Good God._

But the boy better watch his step 'cause I may very well manhandle the poor thing next time I see him.

Talking is way overrated, especially since texting gets us to say things we never would otherwise.

I told him about my vibe collection.

It took him ten minutes to write back.

"Bella." That soft voice brings me out of my reverie.

I smile and turn around.

He's beautiful standing before me.

His hair is its usual perfectly un-coiffed state. So soft and full. My fingers itch to run through it.

He's wearing his standard attire consisting of jeans, a tee and his Vans.

And the glasses. Have I mentioned them?

I may have a preference for them. He's told me that he hates wearing his contacts and I may have told him of my preference for the black rimmed frames on his face.

"Hi." I smile. I'm itching to go to him but Mike has decided to be a dutiful boss and is currently sitting in his office.

No doubt watching my every move on the surveillance cameras.

_Pervert._

Edward blushes and bites his bottom lip nervously.

"Mike's here." I nod towards the closed office door.

Edward nods. "Is it okay that I'm here?" His cheeks flush pink and there is hope in his eyes. He's too cute for words.

My smile couldn't get any wider. "Yeah. I love that you're here. He creeps me out actually."

He nods. "So ehmm... Can I keep you company?"

I put my hand over his on the counter and smile. "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me through this! I love reading your reviews. :o)<strong>

**Voting is open for the Short and Sweet awards... It Was Always You was nom'd in a few categories... Go vote now!**

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you for everything even if BD is cutting into our fic time, lol. :o)**


	38. Chapter 38

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>38 – EPOV<strong>

It's nice to be like this with Bella.

Alone in the store.

Mike left about twenty minutes after I got here.

Which means that I'm currently kissing the living shit out of her. Cameras be damned.

"Hmm, Edward."

I'm kissing her jaw and making my way down her neck. We're in the back. There's a bell on the door and from experience, nobody ever comes here.

We did talk a little bit. Mostly nods and short sentences on my part. She understands which is nice.

I don't get it. I can speak to other girls, but Bella just takes my voice away.

That sounds corny, even for me.

"Yeah, baby." I nibble her ear. My hands are safely on her hips. 'Cause the damn camera is probably on. She may get fired for this but... I can't seem to find it in me to care.

And, neither does she.

"This feels amazing." She pulls me closer.

I nibble on her earlobe, making her squirm against me.

I'm hard as a rock against her stomach. I don't care that she can feel it. Christ, it's what she does to me. It's what she's been doing to me since the first time I laid eyes on her.

"Yes it does." I mumble against her lips before claiming them in a searing kiss.

The doorbell chimes, breaking us apart instantly.

I steady my breathing as Bella wipes her mouth.

Her lips are slightly swollen and her face is red.

Her nipples could cut glass and I really wish she had worn a bra.

Not for my benefit, mind you, but because those luscious tits of hers should be for my viewing pleasure only.

I whisper. "You look fine." She walks off to tend to her customer.

I, on the other hand, am going to lay low and think of dead puppies for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>I still feel like shit but I owe you guys this one! I love reading your reviews. :o)<strong>

**Voting is open for the Short and Sweet awards... It Was Always You was nom'd in a few categories... Go vote now!**

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you for everything even if BD is cutting into our fic time, lol. :o)**


	39. Chapter 39

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>39 – BPOV<strong>

Damn cockblocking customers.

Fuckers have nothing else to do on a Saturday, _really_?

I groan and cross my arms over my chest.

My nipples are so hard they almost hurt.

This sucks ass.

"Hi, sir, how can I help you?" I force a smile at the elderly gentlemen.

He looks me up and down and smirks. I throw up in my mouth a little.

Ewww. _Seriously_?

"Well, dear, I'm looking for a specific first edition Spider-Man. I haven't found it in any of the glass enclosures and I was wondering if you would know if you have it?"

I swallow the bile that has risen in my throat. His voice is grating on my ears and his eyes are definitely not on my face. Unless I've grown a pair on my tits.

He goes on about this comic book like it was the best invention in the universe, I don't get the obsession but I've had these customers before and one thing I've learned about comic book collectors is that they are a very passionate group.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen that one in here." I grab my hoodie from the back of my chair and slip it on.

Ass hat finally looks at my face. I give him the stink eye.

"It's in here, Bella." Edward says from behind me.

Oh sure, pick _now_ to talk. I roll my eyes and watch the two interact.

It's like watching some weird mating ritual, only I'm attracted to one of them while the other one makes my stomach churn.

The patron finally pays the outrageous price for the mint condition edition and leaves.

I'm pissed. Not because of Edward's help, but because I'm jealous of that customer.

It's not rational. I know.

But it's unfair that he gets to hear Edward speak and I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>So I still feel like hell run over, but your kind words today made my mood shift a little, thank you so freaking much! :o)<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you for everything even if BD is cutting into our fic time, lol. :o)**


	40. Chapter 40

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>40 – EPOV<strong>

It's clear the Bella is frustrated at me.

I know why. I understand.

I need to get over it or risk losing her.

Especially before school starts. She wouldn't like seeing me with the debate team, especially since three out of five of the team members are girls and I can speak to them. Very freely at that.

"Bella." She turns around. There are tears in her eyes and I don't like that.

It's irrational. I know. My mom's the same way.

Don't tell her I said that.

Women, ya know.

I step forward and she steps back.

I look down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She says, sniffing back tears.

"It's not you. It's me." I tell her with a shaky breath.

"No, it is me, Edward. You can't speak to me. So no," She shakes her head and closes the distance between us. "don't tell me it's not me because it is."

I look down at her small frame. My face is hot; I know I'm probably blushing more than humanly possible. "It's definitely me, Bella. I'm so sorry. I just like you so much and when I'm around you it's like my mind shuts down." I blurt out.

I'm surprised I'm able to say it but the smile that creeps up her lips is amazing and makes my embarrassment worth it.

"You like me that much." She bites her bottom lip. I want to take her and kiss her but I stop myself because it seems _that_ isn't what our problem it.

Our problem is with communication and we need to do more of that.

"Yes," I nod. "I like you that much. More than I've liked anyone... Ever." I look at my feet as I talk. It's a beginning. I know it's not enough. Not nearly. But it's what I can give her for now.

"I like you too, Edward. A lot... More than I should." She says and now she's the one who lowers her voice.

When I look at her, she's staring at her shoes.

I put my arms around her and hug her hard. Her warmth envelops me in ways I don't understand.

I've never met anyone who's made me feel like this.

Bella Swan will either be the death of me or the best thing I've ever done.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm feeling a bit better this morning. Thank you so much for the kind words yesterday, they mean so much to me! :o)<strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you for everything. :o)**


	41. Chapter 41

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>41 – BPOV<strong>

We finally talk. Like real talking that involves speaking and stuff.

It feels good to get it out.

I love hearing his voice.

From the texts I know there is something more to Edward Cullen than a very attractive shy boy who likes comic books and works outside during the summer.

He's very intelligent and articulate. Well, the last part is only from when I heard him speak to others. Like when he is goofing around with his friends or even helping the old pervert from earlier.

He's currently hugging me and I don't want him to let go. Ever.

It's strange feeling this way. It's not me.

I'm not the girl who guys fall for. I'm the girl guys fuck when they can't get the one they're in love with. I'm the girl who has contests with her friend because it's a way for her to get off without any emotional attachment. I'm not the girl who falls for anyone, because that would mean letting someone in.

With his arms around me, I feel the walls I've carefully constructed fall a little.

"I'm sorry about this." I tell him. I can't find it in me to push him away.

"Don't be." he says as he rubs my back lovingly.

I look at the clock on the wall and notice the time.

"It's nine oh five." I say and wipe my eyes. "I can close up shop and we can leave. If you still want to?"

He lets me go, looks me in the eye and smiles. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

I quickly close up shop and get into Edward's car.

Never pictured him as a Volvo driver.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, Bella has got some walls, hence the attitude and Edward is smitten by her. I love him. ;o)<strong>

**I'd like to thank the lovely Kitty Vuitton for rec'ing this little fic on TLS in the Lemony Snippets section. It's there along with some other fuckawesome drabbles... Go check them out! **

**tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**

**This is my second fic that gets a mention on that site, can I just fan girl all over myself for a second? 'Cause dude, that is AWESOME! Just sayin' :oD**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thanks for holding my hand. :o)**

**And if you guys haven't yet, check out WVG's story The Mating Connection, it's fucking hot. Pun intended! ;o)**


	42. Chapter 42

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>42 – EPOV<strong>

Finding something to do in Forks on a Saturday night is kind of pointless. Basically, there is nothing to do here. On any given day, let alone the weekend.

So, in an attempt at getting some time aloe with her, I've planned a nice stroll in the park. The teenage boy in me has thought out some major make-out possibilities along the way.

She's a girl. I like her. Sue me.

"So I brought a flashlight, a few blankets and some snacks. I thought we could go for a walk, maybe look at the stars. Talk. There's a clearing at the end of the path. It's beautiful." I ramble on as I drive over near the park. Since the store and our little "talk", I've found my voice. I want to tell her things. I can feel something shifting inside of me. It's strange and liberating. I like it.

"That sounds good. I'm not in the mood for anything fancy. I'm kinda tired actually." She says making me wince a little.

"We can cancel, you know, if you're tired." I should have thought of something more. I mean, for all she knows I could be a serial killer. Or I could be some stalker crawling through her bedroom window at night to watch her sleep. Now _that_ would definitely be creepy.

"No. A walk in the park sounds perfect. Hell, it's not raining for once, we should definitely enjoy this." She chuckles and I can't help the smile on my face.

"You're right." I park the car. She helps me carry the supplies and we walk quietly hand in hand to the secluded spot I had in mind.

She helps me spread out the blanket and we sit side by side looking over the pond nearby. Its quiet all around us, save for the ducks quacking and the crickets chirping.

"So?" Bella says out of the blue.

I turn to look at her and she's staring straight at me.

"So?" I manage to squeak out. There's a sudden rush of heat enveloping my body as her hands covers mine over the blanket.

Her smile is shy as she scoots closer.

I lean forward and kiss her. At last my shyness with the physical aspects of our relationship has gone out of the window.

Partly, I mean, she confessed to owning a drawer full of sex toys, obviously she's not prudish with her body. Maybe she'll let me watch her someday.

And... I'm hard as a rock.

Those thoughts along with the feel of her tongue moving against mine are driving me crazy.

I lean into her a bit more and hold her she leans back all the way until she's lying on the ground and I'm lying besides her.

My hand is itching to touch more of her.

The noises she makes are going straight to my cock. Which is currently rubbing against her hip.

I don't care. I may come off as a perv, but in the end, I'll come off as something. Or cum. Whatever. Point is, I'm going to cum if I keep doing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving! Not for me 'cause I'm Canadian, but whatever... lol<strong>

**I'd still like to give thanks to all my readers out there, without which I wouldn't be enjoying writing this. :o)**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thanks for holding my hand. :o)**


	43. Chapter 43

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>43 – BPOV<strong>

"Oh God, Edward." I lean my head back to give him better access to my neck and collarbone.

His fingers are tentatively grazing the side of my left breast and his breath is warm against my skin.

I can feel how hard he is 'cause he rocking against my hip; I wish he were doing that against my pussy.

I've got one hand in his hair and the other one is fisting the front of his hoodie, holding him against me.

He's not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it. And judging by the way he's breathing, I doubt he's going to leave of his own volition.

Edward lifts his face away from me and looks into my eyes. "You're beautiful, Bella."

I smile. "You're kind of pretty yourself, Mr. Cullen."

He chuckles and slips some stray hairs behind my ear. "Pretty, eh?"

I quickly push him over on his back and straddle his waist. "Very pretty."

He puts his hands on my hips and tightens his hold on me. I look at him cheekily; the boy may have bitten off more than he can chew with the likes of a girl like me.

He's not even trying not to smile up at me. "I don't think pretty is a word that can be used to describe the male species there, babe."

His use of the pet name for me makes me giggle. He's adorable.

I place my hands on either side of his face and hover over him. "I think you're very handsome then." I kiss him hungrily, pressing my chest against his; covering his body with mine.

We make-out for a little while.

I know his cock is hard and straining against his zipper. I want to feel it. Hell, I want to taste him and make him feel good.

I snake my hand between our two bodies and reach his waistband. Unfortunately, he stops me when fingers start digging underneath it. "Not here. Not like this." He says against my lips.

He tells me he's not okay with going any further than just kissing while we're outside.

That I deserve more than to be treated that way.

I groan and keep kissing him until it starts getting musty outside and a few drops of rain make us break apart.

As much as I would have loved to get better acquainted with his peen, he's right.

This may actually make me want him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I need to write more of this so next update tomorrow, yeah? <strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... You'll have mail... Soon. I hope.**


	44. Chapter 44

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**Huge A/N at the bottom... see you there. ;o)**

* * *

><p><strong>44 - EPOV<strong>

"Shit. The Weather Network didn't say anything about rain." I say, or most likely yell over the sound of the rain drops pounding through the trees and above us.

It's only been raining a few minutes but we're already soaked. The freak rain storm is pouring down on us in large drops and the sound of thunder can be faintly heard from far away.

"Ugh, I shouldn't be surprised." Bella says as we're shoving the blanket and supplies into a large plastic bag.

The rain has soaked her hair and raindrops are coming down in rivulets over her face and dripping off of the end of her nose. She's breathtaking.

Sue me; I have various shower fantasies that all involve her face looking like this. It's totally inappropriate for me to be beyond turned on right now, but I am.

Again, teenage boy and all.

"Let's make a run for it." I smile at her and extend my hand.

She smiles back and takes it. We giggle as we make a run for the car. Hand in hand; our feet squishing through mud holes and wet grass.

I open the door to the back seat and shove all of our supplies in there while Bella takes the passenger seat. I run around the car and get into the driver's seat right away.

It only then dawns on me that my car will be soaked. I could care less be 'cause we're laughing and smiling and being completely silly.

"Holy fuck, it's cold." Bella says as she wraps her arms around herself. She's still giggling but her teeth are starting to clatter together.

I start the car and turn the heat all the way up. It's raining so hard I don't dare go anywhere right away.

"It's shouldn't be long now." I say while fiddling with the temperature knobs on the car's console.

I can't help the shivers going through my body. I'm cold too. My clothes are as soaked as hers appear to be.

We're really quiet in the car as the adrenaline dissipates.

I chuckle humorlessly. "Yeah, so this was a total fail."

Bella put her hand over mine and gives it a light squeeze. "Don't say that. I had a nice time. It doesn't matter where we go as long as we're together."

I give her a small smile. "Yeah?"

She leans forward and brushes her lips over mine. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning! So, these two are sickly sweet... I'm completely in love with Spiderward, which seems to be a common theme with my wonderful readers. :o)<strong>

**I love every single review I've gotten! I haven't been able to keep up but I am trying to reply to questions. I've been a total fail in that department with this story. I've made it such a point to reply to every single one I've gotten for my other stories but this one has definitely fallen to the wayside where reviews are concerned. Please know that I do read them all and they brighten up my days. Please don't stop doing it.**

**One question I did get and want to clear up: It's currently August, Bella will turn 17 in September in the begining of the school year; Edward will turn 17 in December and Alice will turn 18 in January. Here in Canada, the kids start school according to the year they were born so if you were born in say 2007, no matter which month, you start school in 2012... I hear it's different in the states... anywho.**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	45. Chapter 45

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>45 – BPOV<strong>

A shudder rattles my body as Edward and I kiss.

I'm wet, not just from the rain but from what Edward does to me.

It's an odd feeling to be wanted for who you are. I don't know of too many guys who would have refused being touched by a girl they were obviously attracted to.

Under normal circumstances, with any other boy, I might have felt dejected but with Edward I feel like he is protecting me from something, maybe from myself.

My hands are in his wet matted hair and his are on my hips. His fingers are digging into my skin it's almost painful but in a good way. I feel like he's holding on to me. Like he's afraid of losing me.

Those walls that have been built around me since I was little are definitely crumbling.

It's scary and good all at once.

"Bella." Edward breaths into my neck as I kiss his jaw.

I love his jaw.

I take my lips off of him. "Yeah?"

"I think that's your phone."

I didn't even hear the damn thing ring.

"Shit. What time is it?" I ask while feeling around for the damn thing.

Edward looks at his watch. "Twelve thirty."

"Crap, I was supposed to be home by midnight."

I take out my phone and answer. Of course, it's my mom. She tells me to come home. The storm is bad and she wants me to take it slow.

I tell her I'm with Edward and that he'll drive me.

"I can come get you tomorrow morning and bring you to your truck." He says. His tone is tentative and I'm afraid he might go back to that shy Edward. I don't want that.

As much as I think he's cute when he can barely form a coherent sentence, I love it even more when he's being himself.

"That'd be great. Call me when you get up." I look around the car. "Yeah, your car may need some drying time."

He chuckles. "It was totally worth it."

I nod. "Couldn't agree more."

Edward brings me home. I'm surprised he knows where I live but, then again, my dad's in law enforcement, chances are all the kids in school will most likely know a lot about me already.

"So, ehmm, you'll call me, yeah?" I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and chew on it nervously.

I'm insecure, but I can't help it.

He cups my cheek and puts his thumb over my bottom lip, making me release it from between my teeth. The gesture makes me smile.

"Definitely. With talking and everything." He says and gives me a chaste kiss.

I chuckle as I get out of his car and go into the house.

My mom smiles and asks about the boy.

I tell her a few things. I like him and if I'm lucky he'll want to meet my parents someday.

Maybe.

Well, mom for sure. We might hold off on dad for a little bit, 'cause he'd probably make Edward piss his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so apparently the school system differs from province to province. Here in New Brunswick, it is the way I explained last chapter, lol. Nuff said. lol<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	46. Chapter 46

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>46 – EPOV<strong>

I drive home in the pouring rain.

I'm able to park the car in the garage and hopefully it will have a chance to dry off a little. Mom will be pissed if it's not dried by morning, but she'll understand once I tell her about Bella.

I have the widest smile plastered on my face as I walk into the house.

I drop the wet blanket in the laundry room and bring the left over food into the kitchen. Thankfully, the house is empty. It's late and everyone is in bed already.

I climb the stairs and walk down the hall to my bedroom, passing by Alice's room I hear her call out. "Hey stud, how'd the date go with Bella?"

I turn and roll my eyes at her. "We got rained out but it was still nice."

"So, I take it you got over your fear of the Swan?"

"Christ, Alice. " I shake my head. "don't say shit like that. Besides, it's none of your business."

She shrugs, "I know, bro, I just like to tease. Besides, Bella and I have become friends. I like her, you should bring her by."

I nod. She's right. Alice has a knack for meddling sometimes, but she means well. "I will. Hey, how's Jazz? I didn't see him today."

Alice gets this dreamy look on her face. It's gross but I get it now. "He's good."

Yeah... like I said, gross.

I nod and make a face at her. She giggles at my reaction. "Good night, sis."

Once settled inside my room, I peel off my damp clothes and take a nice long hot shower.

Images of Bella, wet and on her knees before me plague my mind and I can't help stroking myself while thinking about her. It's become my favorite thing to do in the shower.

Difference is, now I know what her face might actually look like.

It makes the experience a shit load better.

When I go to bed, it doesn't take very long for me to fall asleep as the evening re-plays itself over and over in my head.

I dream of sunshine and rainbows and lying in the grass next to Bella.

Next thing you know, I'll be dreaming of unicorns too.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! Hopefully you have mail later on... :o)**


	47. Chapter 47

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>47 – BPOV<strong>

I wake up too early. The sun is barely up and the stupid birds aren't even chirping yet.

I toss and turn. I think of Edward and get flustered.

His breath against my skin.

His hands grazing my hard nipples.

Straddling his chest and being so close to him. I would have straddled his waist, but then I'm too short and would have had trouble kissing him. That does kinda suck. He's so tall. But I feel so protected when I'm in his arms that it's one of those things I love to hate.

It's been an issue, being this small, but not with him.

He's never belittled me. Pun intended, I guess.

God, being picked on sucks.

I was so horny two minutes ago and now I'm turning all emo.

Okay, well, Edward's sun kissed shoulders should get me back into the sexy mind set.

And yes... Here we go.

My hands keep busy travelling over my body as I conger up the images of Edward that plague my dreams.

I let my fingers dip under the waistband of my sleep shorts and find my wet centre.

I seem to always be wet and ready when I think of him. He makes my entire body feel alive.

There's something about the way he smells. I can't put my finger on it. I think his mom uses Tide or something equally as good. He doesn't wear aftershave or anything like that it's just one of those pure laundry and boy smells. It drives me nuts though.

As I spread some wetness over my clit, letting my fingers do what they do so well, I imagine it's him doing these things.

It's his hand that is inside my underwear.

It's his fingers circling my clit feverishly.

Instead of my fingers grazing my pert nipples, it's his mouth and tongue teasing me, and bringing me pleasure.

And when I come, it's his name I call out.

I do it quietly, of course.

With my parent's room being so close, I've mastered the art of coming quietly. It sucks but, what's a girl to do?

I shudder at the thought of hearing them.

And... _that_ just killed it.

Thank God I had already come.

I lay in my bed, relaxed and sated. For the moment of course. Being a teenager allows me to have a good libido. According to my mom, you lose that as you get older.

I have seriously got to stop thinking of my parents when I'm playing with myself.

Ughh.

I look at my clock, it's only been ten minutes since I woke up and it's still too fucking early.

I turn over to my stomach and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	48. Chapter 48

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>48 – EPOV<strong>

I wake up a few minutes past ten.

Should I call her?

Is she awake yet?

I stretch my arms over my head as I ponder these questions.

My bed is warm and comfortable and I'm not entirely certain I want to get out of it yet.

Then again, my stomach is doing flip flops at the thought that I'll get to speak to her and see her soon.

My face breaks into a smile and I know I have to get up and call her.

I fumble around my room and make a mental note to clean it before mom tells me to do it.

I finally find my phone under a pile of magazines on my desk.

I stare at it for a few minutes, debating whether or not to call her right away. It's now ten thirty. Girls wake up early, right? I mean, Allie's always up at the crack of dawn, does that rule apply for all girls?

God, I need to research girls.

No, wait, I need to talk to my girl.

Is she my girl? I should ask her.

She said she liked me and well, I really like her. Does that make her my girlfriend?

Shit, do I have a girlfriend?

_Christ_.

I shake my head and clear my thoughts.

I stare at the phone once more and decide to go with it.

_Man up, Cullen. She told you to call her when you woke up._

I take a deep breath and dial her number.

"Hey, I was waiting for you to call." She tells me and I release the breath I had been holding.

At the sound of her voice, my face breaks out into another huge grin.

"I couldn't wait to hear your voice." I tell her as I sit on my bed and lean back against the headboard.

"Good timing, I woke up about half an hour ago. I'm not ready yet but we could maybe meet for lunch?" She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

I'm so cheesy grinning falling for this girl it's not even funny. She owns my heart and I need to tell her. Someday.

"That's perfect actually. Do you have plans this afternoon?" I ask tentatively and hope she says no.

"Hmm," she giggles, "no, actually. I kind of thought I could hang out with this boy I know."

"Oh, do I know this boy?" I tease her which makes her giggle some more. I love to hear her being playful like this.

"Oh, I think you do. He's very pretty and a good kisser." She teases.

My cock twitches as the tone of her voice gets huskier.

"Shit, Bella. Ehmm, ok. Well, ehmm," I swallow a lump in my throat. I'm a little overwhelmed but I need to push through this insecurity. "I could pick you up at around eleven thirty and we could go to the Diner for lunch."

There is now a tent in my boxer briefs and I wonder for a moment if she'd be offended if I touched myself while speaking to her.

"That sounds perfect." She says then adds, "Edward, what are you wearing right now?"

She'll definitely be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! So, I can't believe this little story has made it to over 500 reviews already, I'm floored! It still baffles me that people read my shit. The wifey pokes fun at me for doubting myself, lol.<strong>

**I fucking love every one of you! THANK YOU! o)**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you... Hopefully you'll get some more mail tomorrow night... Daily postings are hard but, I love a challenge!**


	49. Chapter 49

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**So... a few of you asked anbout phone sex...**

* * *

><p><strong>49 – BPOV<strong>

I can hear him breathing over the phone. It's shallow and has gotten a bit quicker in the last few minutes.

The sound of his voice makes me wet. I can feel myself growing more and more aroused as he speaks.

I'm sitting in the middle of my bed all criss-cross applesauce wearing only a tank top and briefs.

"Edward, are you okay?" I giggle into the phone.

He still hasn't told me what he's wearing and well, I'm imagining him all naked and sinewy. I'm about to break out my vibe and tell him to read me the dictionary or the phone book.

He clears his throat. "Ehmm, yeah. Ehmm," I hear him swallow, "just my boxers. Ehmm, they're black." He squeaks out the last part and I giggle some more.

"Hmm, sounds sexy," I purr.

"Christ, Bella." He breathes.

I get up off of the bed and go lock my bedroom door. I'm alone in the house but I still don't want to get caught. That would definitely be embarrassing.

I then whip off my tank and crawl into bed.

"I'm wearing hot pink boy shorts." I tell him.

He moans into the phone.

I smile as I grab my purple bullet and lay back onto my bed settling myself comfortably.

_It's on now, pretty boy._

"Are you okay, Edward?"

My nipples are as hard as little rocks and I groan as I roll one of them between my thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck, Bella. Do you know what you're doing to me right now?"

I giggle, "God I hope so. 'Cause I have a little purple friend that I'm about to pretend is you."

"Shit, are you..." he groans, deep and husky. "Are you really... Christ Bella, are you really touching yourself?"

I moan, "Your voice does things to me, Edward. I like it." I lick my lips, "My pussy likes it too."

I hear him mumble something under his breath and the unmistakable sound of skin flapping or... fapping is overheard. He's definitely touching himself. It makes me smile and turns me on even more.

I take off my underwear and turn on my bullet.

"Edward, are you still there?"

"Uh huh," he breathes.

"I'm naked now, baby."

"Yeah?" His voice is barely a whimper.

"I'm all wet for you, Edward." I slide my hand down my belly and palm myself. I then use my middle finger and spread my wetness over my clit.

"Fuck, Bella, baby." He breathes heavily and uneven.

"I'm sliding my bullet into my pussy." I tell him the add, "Edward, are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah." He whimpers.

"Hmm, that's so hot. Will you show me someday?" I pres the bullet over my clit and can feel the pressure building in my belly already. _So close._

"Yes. Yes, Bella... yes." _And... we have liftoff._

"I'm so close, baby. I wish you were here." I whimper. The sound of him coming undone gets me closer.

"Fuck. I bet you taste amazing." He's still breathless.

And that's all it takes for me to cum... hard. "Fuck, Edward... So hot."

I'm breathless and panting over the phone. I can't believe I just did that but then meh, he might as well get to know me, I'm kind of a horny bitch, ya know?

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you!**


	50. Chapter 50

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>50 – EPOV<strong>

Holy shit.

She just,...

"Christ, Bella. Do you know what you do to me?" I ask. I mean Jesus, she just... out of nowhere... and I … Christ.

"Well, it's the same for me, ya know?"

It can't,... I mean, can it? Really?

"I highly doubt that?" I sigh and run my hand over my face. Then I remember where said hand had just been and groan. "I'm going to take a shower and pick you up in half an hour, is that okay?"

I'm mortified that she heard me but the noises she was making and the faint sound of her toy just drove me over the edge. There was no way I could _not_ take matters into my own hands. So to speak. _Christ_.

"Yeah, that's twice for me today. My lady bits need a good cleansing." She giggles.

I lean my head back against the headboard when I feel my cock waking up again as those images flash through my head.

"Bella, I swear to God, woman, you're killing me here."

"See you soon, baby." She says in a sickly sweet tone and before I can respond, the line cuts off.

I swear, I've never met anyone like her. Not that I've opened up to anyone really, but still. Girls aren't all like this, right?

Right?

I take a quick shower, get dressed and grab my wallet and keys before making my way downstairs.

Mom and dad aren't home but I find a note on the kitchen counter from mom asking about the car. She says I'm lucky that it seems to have dried quickly. Oh, and to clean my room.

I drive to Bella's house and get there on time. She's standing outside by the door looking all hot as fuck in denim shorts and a tank.

I've never seen her with shorts on.

It's a lot of skin for me to take in.

Those legs. She looks like sin personified.

Fuck, I'm never going to make it through the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you and ehmmm, you'll have mail tonight! ;o)**


	51. Chapter 51

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>51 – BPOV<strong>

His eyes are hooded and hungry. I don't think I've ever seen him so obvious with his staring at me. I like it.

I get into his car and smirk at him. Whatever happened this morning obviously changed things between us. I hadn't expected for it to go that way but fuck me sideways if I didn't enjoy it.

I squirm in my seat and smile at him. He's shy; eyes roaming my bare legs. I may have pushed the envelope with all the skin.

"Edward?" I put a hand on his thigh and give it a light squeeze.

His eyes leave my legs and meet mine. "Yeah?"

"You gonna be okay?" I snicker.

He nods, leans over and kisses me chastely on the lips. "You're going to kill me." he says against my lips between small pecks.

"You'll die happy." I smile; lips meeting his. I deepen the kiss and put my hands in his hair.

I love his hair.

Edward pulls back, I pout; jutting out my bottom lip. "We better go. Jazz called; we're meeting them there."

"They're not coming with us this afternoon, right?" I need to ask. Lord knows accomplishing road head with an audience isn't on my bucket list.

"No. It's just you and me." He says as he backs the car out of the driveway.

"Let's get this over with." I sigh. Rose has been asking a lot of questions and I haven't been very forthcoming with the state of our relationship.

We have yet to discuss this thing we have and give it a name. I know he's more than a fuck-buddy, lord knows I've given him the opportunity and he has been nothing but respectful. Which is both sweet and maddening.

Sweet because, well, let's face it, it's nice to be treated with respect. Maddening because, well, hell, have you looked at the boy? Yeah, exactly. My hormones are on high alert whenever he's in the same room as me, let alone touching me.

It's a two minute drive from my house to the Diner. We could have easily walked there but I like his car. An enclosed space with Edward and his boy smell makes my skin all tingly.

"So, what did you have planned for this afternoon?" I ask as we park the car in the Diner parking lot.

"Hmm, we could go watch movies at my house." He says and I grin.

Movies plus a couch plus Edward plus a couch can only equal playtime fun for Bella.

I'm crazy. I know. Did I mention there is a couch?

"Sounds good." I tell him as I get out of the car and join him.

He extends his hand and I take it, twinning our fingers together as I get up on the tip of my toes to kiss his cheek.

We walk into the diner still grinning as four pairs of eyes land on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late post. I couldn't do it this morning and forgot the file at hom.<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you and ehmmm, you'll have mail tonight! Definitely tonight. Hopefully the kids will go to bed and the mister won't be all needy and stuff. o)**


	52. Chapter 52

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>52 – EPOV<strong>

"'Bout time you two lovebirds make it here." Rose says as she hands Mrs. Cope, my old English teacher, her bill.

"Yeah, well ya know how traffic is this time of day." Bella says rolling her eyes, as we join Jazz' table.

"Hey, fucker, 'bout time you bring your lady friend to meet your buddies." Emmett bellows as he salts his fries. Yeah, his body is a temple with the exception of the Diner's french fries, apparently.

In his defence, they are to die for. No lie.

I slide into the booth beside Emmett as Bella takes a seat in front of me.

"Shut the fuck up, dude. You already know Bella."

"Hey guys." Bella nods and steals a fry out of Emmett's plate.

"Dude, did she just steal from me?" Emmett feigns being insulted. Very badly mind you; his dimples are still showing.

"Hmmm, so good." Bella slowly chews her fry; her eyes are closed and her face looks completely at ease.

Why do I have a feeling this is not about a food?

I clear my throat 'cause honestly if she keeps doing that, I'll be nursing another case of blue balls and well, I just don't want to. "So ehmm, what are you having?"

"Well, the fries are, according to the sign outside, 'out of this world'." she says, still eying Emmett's plate. He sees her and puts his arms protectively around his plate making Bella smirk mischievously.

Jasper leans over closer to Bella. "Don't do it. He bites."

We all laugh, except for Emmett who's defending his plate as if it were the last plate of fries in the universe.

"Hey, are you guys doing anything this afternoon?" Alice asks taking a bite of her burger. The pixie is definitely up to no good. I can tell. I grew up with her.

"Edward was going to bring me to your house and have his way with me." Bella says with a smile on her face.

As those words hang in the air, Emmett starts choking on the fry he'd been eating and Alice, who had been taking a sip of her Coke, chokes mid gulp, spewing pop all over Emmett.

And... I have no words.

She just... Like that... And I... "Holy shit." I shake my head and stare at the girl across from me. She's looking at the menu, completely unfazed by the fact that two of our friends are awkwardly cleaning themselves up.

"Oh, too bad," Alice snorts, "Rose finishes her shift in half an hour and we were all going to the Bowlarama and play a few games. By the way, Edward," Alice glares at me, "Mom is going to be home. She ended up having to cancel her Sunday afternoon book club thing 'cause one of the girls was sick."

I clear my throat, "Yeah, ehmm, well, I didn't..." God help me, "we were going to go watch a movie." I blurt out trying to recover.

"I think I'll have the fries." Bella nods as Rose stops by our table to take our orders.

"So, you two lovebirds make it official yet?" Rose wiggles her eyebrows and again, I have no words. I don't know what to tell her.

I look over at Bella who is glaring daggers at Rose. Wonderful.

"I'll have a small fry and a Coke, Rose." Bella says through clenched teeth.

Rose turns to me and has this sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. It's creepy. "Same." I say and hand her my menu.

I turn to Bella, who is blatantly eye fucking me, I mean, I have no idea how I never noticed her looking at me like that but fuck if it's not the sexiest thing ever.

And now I kinda hate that my mom's going to be home this afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you!**


	53. Chapter 53

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>53 – BPOV<strong>

Rose brings us our lunch as we all discuss this new plan that involves going bowling. I like it. I mean, yeah being alone in a house with Edward would have been really fucking nice, but even in my "drunk with lust-post phone-sex orgasmic state" I know it's a bad idea.

Edward and I share smiles and talk a bit. I deliberately touch his leg under the table as we chit-chat with our friends.

By the time we're done eating, Rose is done working so she changes into shorts and a t-shirt and joins us by the door.

I insisted on paying for my lunch but Edward, being all gentlemanly, pays for it anyways. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all.

_Who knew?_

We decide to meet up at the Bowlarama so I get into Edward's car as the rest of the gang pile into Emmett's jeep.

Honestly, I thought bowling didn't exist anymore but I find myself feeling a little giddy about doing it. Haven't been in years so, this should be interesting.

Oh, and I'm desperately trying to avoid the relationship subject, hence the word vomit I spewed over lunch. I'm not sure about the whole boyfriend thing. I'd like to try it and being with Edward surrounded by our friends feels natural, like we all belong together.

"I'm sorry about Rose." I say out of nowhere.

Edward fidgets with the radio. "What do you mean?"

"She's always asking about us but I haven't told her shit." I tell him while playing with the hem of my tank.

Apparently, I'm nervous.

"Oh, ehmm, yeah. The guys have sorta been asking too. Nosy fuckers." Edward says as we pull into the Bowlerama parking lot.

I want to say something about that but before I can, the passenger side door is open and Emmett is pulling me out of the car.

Apparently I don't fucking scare him very easily.

I might have to rectify that.

"Emmett, where the hell are you taking me?" He flips me over his shoulder and carries me like a sack of potatoes. I hit his back and try to jerk myself away as he carries me to the door. "Rose, do you want to be a widow? 'Cause this fucker is going down." I kick and scream to no avail.

Rose is laughing. Alice and Jazz look like... what the fuck? They look stoned out of their minds and... "Are you fuckers high?"

I join Edward who's nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Ehmm, yeah, so Jazz has ehmm, connections?" He says and I'm like what? Dude, I got in the wrong car. Dammit.

"Oh my God. You mean those fuckers are high and I'm not? Well, this makes things interesting." I watch as Jasper opens the door and bursts out in a fit of giggles when Alice jumps on his back for a piggy back ride. Okay, so they're cute. Whatever. "Are you sure we can't just go have sex at your house?" I bat my lashes at him and hold his hand.

Funny how the thought of sex makes his ears pink. He's so fucking cute.

Maybe I'll have him show me how to bowl.

That'd be hot.

Yeah.

"I'm kidding, Edward. Let's go wear rented shoes and knock down some pins." I say enthusiastically as I pull him behind me toward the door where Jasper and Alice have just disappeared to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, today is my birthday... I'm old... Whatever... Anyways, Kitkat681 wrote a OS for me and I love it! Go check it out and leave her some love! :o)**

**http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7530950 /4/ You_say_its_your_birthday **(remove spaces)

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you!**


	54. Chapter 54

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>54 – EPOV<strong>

We're having a nice time bowling and laughing.

I overlook the fact that Jasper has obviously shared his stash with my sister and Rose and just go with it. They seem to be having a good time and, let's face it, they're funny as hell. I'm just thankful that Emmett and Bella are sober. Emmett doesn't need any more reasons to be crazy and well, if I'm being honest, neither does Bella.

Bella is clumsy, to say the least. She had me show her how to bowl and after several jokes about ball holding and ball maintenance, she's actually pretty good.

After two games, the girls are totally kicking our asses. Yeah, we're playing boys versus girls. It's fun. Whatever.

Every time Bella bends over and drops that ball, I kid you not; I have to swallow a moan. 'Cause those tiny shorts... they were not meant for bowling. Nope, not one bit.

"So, you and Bella seem to be doing well." Emmett asks when we're just the two of us waiting for the guy behind the counter to give us our slushies.

"Yeah, she's... man she's awesome." I chuckle. Thinking about her and some of the things we've either talked or texted about.

I mean, phone sex aside, I like her. A lot.

"I made it official with Rosie." He says while wearing a shit eating grin.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love, man, she's it for me." Emmett get's this far off glint in his eyes as he looks to where Rose is chatting amicably with Alice, Jazz and Bella.

"Wow, dude, that's great, really. How did you make it official?" _Clue me in here, buddy._

"We were in her driveway, making out and I just asked her if I could bring her home to meet my parents as my girlfriend." He shrugs and smiles.

I know he doesn't smoke up or drink, but the dude looks high on something.

I nod. "And that worked?"

"Yup." He claps his large hand over my shoulder, "Dude, stop your worrying, look at her, that girl is totally in love with you."

Bella smiles at me from across the room and all of a sudden there's only the two of us in our little bubble.

I know what I'll have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! You guys are awesome! I feel truly blessed to be part of such an amazing group of people! Thank you so freaking much for all the birthday wishes and love, I'm getting all sappy but yeah, you guys are like the bestest ever! I fucking love you! :o)<strong>

**FAQ: Do I know how long this is gonna be?**

**A: I have no fucking clue! The plot is layed out but sometimes the characters have more to say than what I have planned... I don't know if this makes sense to anyone but, meh, enjoy the ride my ladies (and gents if there are some.) lol**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! Expect mail in the morning! :o)**


	55. Chapter 55

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>55 – BPOV<strong>

"That boy is totally smitten with you." Rose says as I watch Edward's ass while he's all extended with his right arm flexing as he lets go of the ball.

Good God bowling is a fuckawesome sport.

"Yeah, well, I really like him too." I lick my lips. God, his ass...

"Ehmm, Bella, that's my brother you're eyefucking over there." Alice giggles.

She's got nothing to chastise me about, does she really think we believe that her and Jazz needed to pee at the same time earlier? Ehmm, how 'bout no.

"Whatever Al, I think it's your turn." I wave her off as Rose joins me.

"Hey chica, I believe that strike brings us ahead again. Dude, those fuckers can't bowl for shit."

The girls end up winning four out of the six games.

Surprisingly enough, Alice and Rose are pretty damn accurate at ball throwing even when intoxicated.

Edward and I hang back when they all leave. We laugh and hold hands as we talk about the games and how goofy Emmett truly is.

We also discuss the fact that Alice is a lot less annoying when high. I giggle when Edward tells me not to mention that. He says he'd rather turn a blind eye to that shit.

Well, as long as it doesn't become a problem, of course.

He drives me to the comic book store where my truck has been parked since last night and I lean into him and kiss his lips chastely before getting out of the car and into my truck.

I would hate to have to molest him in the parking lot of a strip mall on a Sunday afternoon.

I go home and have dinner with my parents. They ask many questions about Edward and the friends I've made here.

They have met the Cullens so they seem to be okay with the fact that I've got myself a suitor, as my dad calls Edward. I almost pee myself laughing at the mention of a fucking suitor.

Who uses that language anyways? Dads, right.

I'm just happy they never mentioned my virtue. Lord knows that speech might have been embarrassing.

Anyways, The next few weeks go by in a blur of activities. School is starting soon and I need to get my shit together.

I spend a lot of my free time with Edward. Unfortunately, it is mostly in the company of our friends.

My hooha desperately needs attention but thankfully, we have a few repeats of the phone sex episode. That's fun and hot and yeah...

Oh, there was also that time where Edward drove me home and I gently nudged his hand down the front of my pants when he kissed me goodnight. And by gently nudge, I mean we were making out and I shoved his hand down my pants.

It was hot. Even if he creamed himself and felt too embarrassed to face me until I straddled his lap and had him get me off.

Totally worth it.

He's getting so much better at the one on one talking and stuff. I love it.

The other night, I told him he was invited to dinner with my parents on Saturday 'cause I need him to make an honest woman out of me.

He choked on his saliva. But after I rubbed his back and kissed him silly, he let me touch his cock and I'm happy to say he held off for a few minutes before coming all over my hand.

Best day ever.

This Saturday, he's coming over to my house for dinner. Things should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you've noticed, the chapters have gotten longer, apparently these two won't shutt he hell up once it's their turn! lol.. Anyways, I'll keep my daily updates to one per day with the longer chaps, if I end up going back to shorter ones for some reason or another, I'll play it by ear but you might get more than one at that point, lol... just keep hoping these two keep talking to me, lol<strong>

**I'm certifiable, I know...**

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! **


	56. Chapter 56

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>56 – EPOV<strong>

Is it wrong that in my head she's totally my girlfriend?

I'm too damn chicken to talk to her about status but damn, the shit she brings out of me? I'm totally pussy whipped.

And by pussy whipped, I mean Bella's pussy.

Oh my God, how I ever refused that shit, I'll never know.

I could have been diddling her for weeks now and I went the gentlemen way and bam, cockblocked myself.

Oh, but no more. My shyness has ebbed and been replaced by some sort of boldness and man, I like it.

I'm by no means being cocky, but when it comes to Bella, I'm secure enough to talk to her and be myself. She seems to like it.

I've noticed changes in her too.

She's less mouthy. I mean, not that her being mouthy is a problem. I love her mouth.

Her mouth on my body, to be precise, but anyways, yeah... what was I saying?

Shit.

So I'm standing on her front porch waiting to see if tonight is the night I leave here knowing for sure that she's actually my girlfriend. I really would like for her to officially be my girl.

School starts in a few weeks and it would be cool to walk down the hall hand in hand with a girl. The jocks would so be jealous. _Fuckers_.

Bella opens the door for me and smiles. "Hey, baby."

Seeing her face makes me smile and yeah, she's totally awesome and totally mine.

She takes my hand and I follow her into the house.

I don't know what to expect when she introduces me but I'm glad that I already have met them before under other circumstances.

I went to the grocery store with mom a few weeks back and Mrs. Swan was there. They ended up talking and I was introduced to her then.

Oh and I'd like to mention that they totally did the "aren't our grand-kids going to be gorgeous" bit before I was warned that they were too young to be grandmas. Of course, I excused myself and ran, fast, towards the closest exit and waited for mom to join me in the car.

She thought it was funny.

Me, not so much.

"Edward, dear, so nice to see you again." Mrs. Swan says as she turns the corner and walks toward the front door.

"Nice to see you too." I can feel my cheeks and ears heat up but Bella's fingers are intertwined with mine and her thumb is grazing my palm; the sensation is both soothing and oddly enough, kind of erotic.

Don't ask, any way she touches me lights my skin on fire. I'm a teenage boy and she's hot. Nuff said.

"Bella, bring Edward to the living room, I'll go get your father." Mrs. Swan says as she disappears around the corner.

Bella nods and leads me into the living room. "Dad's in the basement. I think mom's making him put away the guns."

And I'm like, what the fuck?

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! **


	57. Chapter 57

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>57 – BPOV<strong>

I laugh as I gauge Edward's reaction.

He blanches at the mention of dad's gun, which makes me double over in laughter.

When I stop laughing and look at him, it's bad. Like really bad. He's not moving and his face, well, it's priceless really. "Relax, baby, he's downstairs in his office working on his scale model train set."

He doesn't move or talk.

Shit, it's worse than I thought.

I don't think he's breathing so I bring him to the living room and make him sit on the couch. His face is white as paste and his eyes are dilated.

I straddle his lap and take his face between my hands and force him to look at me. "Edward, relax. Seriously, baby. My dad's okay. He won't hurt you. Plus, he keeps his guns in the cabinet over there." I point to the locked up gun cabinet in the corner of the living room. "You're totally overreacting."

"Bella, I swear to God, do not joke about the guns, please." He says as he blinks rapidly... and oh, my God, okay so he looks scared.

I lean forward and press my lips to his as I press myself against his chest and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

I can feel him relax against me as his fingers flex and tighten on my thighs. I deepen the kiss by swiping my tongue over his bottom lip and nibbling on it. Edward groans as he opens up to me, letting his tongue meet mine.

I finger the hairs on the nape of his neck, knowing full well how doing this drives him nuts.

"Fuck, Bella." He says against my lips just as I hear a throat being cleared behind us.

I lean my forehead against Edward's shoulder and sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, would you so kindly remove yourself from your boyfriend's lap." Mom giggles.

And I want to die.

I nod and gently get off of Edward's lap and sit next to him on the sofa. I could feel Edward's erection poking me when I was straddling him; all I hope is that it's gone down enough so that it's not too obvious.

I look anywhere but at my mother who seems quite pleased with herself. This is bad, it could lead to some embarrassing birds and bees talk I am clearly not comfortable with. "Sorry, mom."

I turn to look at Edward who's face is the color of a tomato.

Odd how he can go from one color spectrum to another in no time. I'll need to research that shit. It can't be healthy.

"So, you two should be happy your father's taking his sweet time with his trains." mom shakes her head, "It's no wonder we never had a second child. He treats those trains like they were his other children."

I nod and take Edward's hand in mine. He still hasn't made any noise and I'm a little worried. "Yeah, ehmm, thanks mom."

"Dinner should be ready in a few." She turns to leave the room then stops mid step. "Edward, dear, you need to relax a bit." And with that last statement she walks off.

Okay, so mom's cool. She told me how Esme had filled her in on how shy Edward was and how happy she was that he had a friend f the female variety.

Which brings me to the elephant in the room.

"So, mom called you my boyfriend." I play with his fingers and bite my lips.

I don't know why this makes me so nervous. We're obviously together, no matter what the official name for it is.

"Yeah, I like that." He says and side eyes me nervously.

I smile. "You do?"

He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "Yeah, I'd really like you to be my girlfriend, Bella."

And I can't help snaking my hand behind his neck and pulling his face to mine and peppering kisses all over it, making us both giggle.

Of course, this is when my father decides to make an appearance in the living room.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! **


	58. Chapter 58

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>58 – EPOV<strong>

You know you're about to change the path of your life when you finally realize the one thing you were missing was the thing that scared you the most.

Girls are scary.

Bella has me wrapped around her little finger. She wants me to do something; I do it. Not because she necessarily wants it but because I want to do it for her. Like, for example, if she wants to kiss me, who am I to say no?

Point made?

Okay.

So why is it I want to die right now?

Oh yeah, her mother found us in an awkward embrace and her father just caught us making kissy faces at each other.

Thank God the guns are locked.

Bella sits beside me; shit eating grin in place as she stares at the ground.

For the third time in less than thirty minutes: I. Want. To. Die.

"Well, Bells, are you going to introduce me to your young man?" Mr. Swan says and again, I wanna die.

I know how my face must look like I've been spending way too much time in the sun. Blushing is not an attractive trait in men.

Well, Bella seems to like it, but, she's weird.

Good thing I like weird.

"Edward, this is my dad, Charlie. Dad, this is Edward." Bella says and I can practically hear her roll her eyes. Mr. Swan is a scary fucker. His porn stash aside, he's almost as tall as I am and well, have I mentioned the guns? Yeah, scary motherfucker.

I nod and attempt at smiling. "Sir." Gulp.

"Well, Edward, what are your intentions toward my daughter?" He says while taking a seat in the lounge chair and putting his feet up.

He's way too relaxed; I should take a cue from him 'cause I know I must be sweating up a storm.

"Ehmm, well, Sir, I like her very much." I swallow the bile rising in my throat. "Ehmm, I'd like to keep dating her, Sir." I thought my voice had already changed from that awkward squeak it had when I was twelve, but apparently that sound comes back in the presence of authority figures.

"Well, son, as long as you treat her with respect, I don't think that will be an issue. Now, if you kids will excuse me, I've got a video conference on track modification and I've got to sneak it in before dinner or your mom will have my hide." He says and leaves the room.

"Well, that was easy." Bella says as she crawls over me and settles herself on my lap.

I smile at her and wrap my arms around her. "Do you want to risk being caught like this again?"

"Well, if our parents hadn't already met and discussed how cute they think we are together, I'd be worried. But since you're apparently not a menace and I'm the one corrupting you, I'm pretty sure we're golden." She nods emphatically.

I have to agree with her on that. She's totally ruining me. Thankfully, in a good way.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I've written another little drabble... a little holiday themed ditty... I'll be posting it within a few days so don't forget to add me on author alert... <strong>**Holiday in Aspen banner is on my FF and FB profiles.**

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Expect more Spiderward mail soon... and ehmm... Thank you! **


	59. Chapter 59

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>59 – BPOV<strong>

So dinner is... weird.

I'm sitting across from Edward and playing footsies with him.

I smile coyly at him when my foot reaches his thigh.

He chokes on his water when I wiggle my toes.

Mom and dad are clueless. I love it.

"So, Edward, do you have any plans after high school?" Dad asks between bites of mashed potatoes.

"Ehmm, yeah, actually I was thinking of art school, maybe. Graphic design or animation. Something along those lines." I'm stumped.

It's not really something we had discussed. I guess I was too busy shoving my tongue down his throat to ask him what he wants to do when he grows up.

"That sounds like a good plan, son. See, Bells, you could learn something from this young man." Dad winks at me.

I haven't figured out what I want to do with the rest of my life. Apparently you're supposed to figure that shit out when you're twelve. In my case, that didn't happen.

I sigh dramatically, "I told you, dad, I'm not sure. It's hard to decide what you want to do."

Dad puts up his hands in defeat, "I know, Bells. I just wish it were easier is all."

"Okay, you two. That's enough. Charlie, Bella has another year of high school to figure it out, just give her some space." Mom gives dad 'the look' that basically means shut the fuck up as she subtly nods to Edward. Edward looks like he'd like for the floor to swallow him up whole. Great.

The rest of the dinner is quieter. We discuss nothing of importance. Mom and Dad ask Edward questions which he answers curtly but honestly. He's trying not to say anything that could make me feel uncomfortable and as much as I appreciate it, I don't like it. I want him to be himself. I like that he knows what he wants to do and who he is.

I sure as hell don't and it scares the shit out of me.

When we're done eating, I volunteer Edward and me for dish duty. We clear the table quietly, stealing chaste kisses between washing dishes and drying them. The entire exchange is nice and domestic.

We've never had the opportunity to do domestic.

Hell, all the times I went to his house it was with Alice. He was never there.

I've never seen his room.

We've never canoodled on a bed.

I need to rectify that ASAP!

I finish putting away the clean dishes and take Edward's hand. "Mom, I'm going to show Edward my room."

"Bella, make sure that door stays open." She says with a hint of a smile in her voice.

My mom's the coolest. Good thing dad's gone downstairs again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, you guys rock my world with the reviews, alerts and just... love! Thank you so freaking much! :o)<strong>

**I've been horrible at review replies, but do know I read them all and love it! It's just hard to handle writing, updating and replying to everyone. I'm sure you'd rather have updates than an e-mail from me anyways, lol... I'm not that entertaining!**

**I will edit and post ****Holiday in Aspen maybe tonight, it's a HS fic with another sweet Edward... JoAnn says I'm horrible for making 17 year olds drink coffee and have sex but meh, I did that at that age so... moot point... banner is on my FF and FB profiles. :o)**

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	60. Chapter 60

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p>60 - EPOV<p>

She leads me up the stairs and down a narrow hallway and into a very girly bubble gum pink room. It's large and really clean. And really fucking... pink.

So not what I had imagined as Bella's bedroom.

"Yeah, so we moved in and my mom thought this would be cool. I'm not entirely sure she knew I wasn't five anymore." she says as she takes a seat on the foot of her queen sized bed. "On the up side, I got this huge bed. I love it."

She leans back and scoots over 'til she's sitting with her back against the headboard.

I'm still standing by the door in shock.

I've never been in a girls' room.

Except for Rose's but that's a long story and we were young. Her and Alice took advantage of me and dressed me as a girl. Mom has pictures. I still can't look at them without having flashbacks and nightmares. I might have to burn them because I have a feeling she'll show Bella.

Moms do that kind of shit to their sons, right?

Thought so.

I'm brought out of my inner musings by a throat being cleared.

"Ehmm, Edward, you can come in, baby." Bella pats a spot beside her on the bed.

I look back to the hallway and to her. She rolls her eyes and giggles. "We're not having sex, jeez, just sit with me."

Damn, and I was _so_ hoping for sex with Bella while her parents are twenty feet away.

I smile and slowly make my way to her.

The bed dips and cracks when I take a seat. Apparently I'm too far away because Bella is soon cuddled up in my arms and her hand is under my shirt over my belly. It's her spot. I've noticed she likes to touch me there. I like it. It's intimate but not sexual. It makes me feel special; like she needs to have that skin to skin contact.

I put my arm around her and relax against the headboard. My fingers lazily play with a strand of her hair. This is nice. Quiet. Simple. Us.

"Do you think we'll have classes together?" She asks. Her fingers are stroking my skin softly as she settles her head against my chest.

I put my hand over hers and twine our fingers together. "Hmm, don't know. I have mostly AP classes. Except for gym. I'm horrible at dodge-ball."

This makes her giggle. "Yeah, I'm not the most athletic either. Wait, do they have advanced gym classes?"

She's so silly sometimes. "Ehmm, no, baby they don't." I smile, pull her closer and kiss her head.

She shrugs, "Well, they have weird shit in small towns. Figured maybe the high school was just as special."

"It'll be fun this year for sure with you there." I tilt her head up and kiss her, threading my fingers through her hair.

It doesn't take very long for a simple kiss to get out of hand as she straddles my thighs.

I like it. We've only fooled around in a car and... shit, this is awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so freaking much! for everything! :o)<strong>

**Holiday in Aspen is posted, go check it out... ehmm, JoAnn pointed out that they were 16, not 17... my bad *shrugs*... banner is on my FF and FB profiles. :o)**

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Expect more mail tonight and ehmm, thank you! :o)**


	61. Chapter 61

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>61 – BPOV<strong>

Lips on skin: check.

Hands in hair: check.

Hips grinding onto hips: check.

Mom yelling for us to come downstairs right at the moment where shit is getting good: priceless.

"In a minute." I yell back; pulling back from Edward's embrace and getting off of the bed.

My breathing is uneven and my body is flushed.

I look over at Edward who's leaning against the headboard, staring at the ceiling. He's concentrating, probably willing his erection away.

Funny boy. I'm so happy I'm a girl.

Just sayin'.

"Are you okay?" I take my bottom lip into my mouth and chew on it a little. Edward's taste lingers there. I miss his touch already.

"Yeah, ehmm, give me a minute." Edward manages to squeak out; still staring at my bedroom ceiling.

I giggle and jump on the bed beside him, "Come on, mom will be up here in a few if we don't get back downstairs soon."

I take his hand in mine and kiss him chastely before leading him downstairs.

I want more time alone with him. Time alone with Edward has meant more talking, more honesty and more touching. I like the touching. Almost as much as I like the talking.

Not too long ago, if someone would have asked me if I thought I could find someone that made me feel wanted, respected and needed for who I was, I would have laughed in their faces and probably told them to go fuck themselves.

Nowadays, I'm feeling a little more happy; a little less emo. I blame Edward for that.

"Hey mom, I was showing Edward my seashell collection." I smile brightly at my mother.

Okay, so by the smirk on her face she's obviously not believing a word I'm saying.

Note to self: work on lying better.

"Sure, honey. Edward, would you like a piece of pie, dear?" I look up to meet his eyes; the look on his face is priceless.

He's beet red, his lips are swollen and his hair is a mess.

That explains my mother's smirk.

"Thanks, mom. Pie's great." I say and discretely smooth out my hair and wipe my mouth.

We go back into the kitchen and eat my mom's homemade pumpkin pie. It's awesome. Edward doesn't say much, but after that little scenario, I don't really expect him to.

When mom leaves us alone, I giggle and tell him to relax. At this point, I expect him to die from a heart attack before he turns twenty.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews are awesome! Thank you! :o)<strong>

**Holiday in Aspen is posted, go check it out... ehmm, JoAnn pointed out that they were 16, not 17... my bad *shrugs*... banner is on my FF and FB profiles. :o)**

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it?**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thanks! :o)**


	62. Chapter 62

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>62 – EPOV<strong>

It's getting late. Not late enough for me to go home but Mrs. Swan has alluded to the fact that she'd like to go to bed soon. I read between the lines and understand, she doesn't want me alone in the living room with Bella.

She obviously knows her daughter well.

"Call me tomorrow?" Bella says, biting her bottom lip.

I nod and push up my glasses.

We're standing on her porch, the light is on and I'm pretty sure someone is watching us through one of the windows.

"Definitely." I smile that crooked smile she seems to love.

She giggles and closes the gap between us. I don't know what the protocol is here. I want to kiss her. Every molecule in my body want to be near her; touching her. It's a feeling I'm not quite used to but it's something that I'll have to get used to when we're in school together.

If we have classes together, keeping my head out of the gutter and away from Bella will definitely take some thought.

"What's going on in there?" She asks, bringing her hand to caress my cheek and forehead.

I can't help but smile at the gesture, she's so sweet. The hard edges she had at first; guarded, angry, cynical have given way to a thoughtful and sweet girl.

I love her.

I know I do.

That knot I get in my stomach when she's around; that's gotta be it.

"I'm thinking of you. I... I really like you, Bella." I don't need to freak her out with heady declarations. She doesn't need it. I don't want to scare her away. I know she likes me. She puts up with my punk ass and lord knows she's been patient with me. It shows she cares. I'd rather leave it at that. I don't know how I'd react if she didn't return the sentiment.

She brings both hands behind my neck and pulls my face down a bit. I have to bend at the knees to meet her but when her lips meet mine, whatever negative thought I have running through my mind gets replaced by more butterflies and rainbows.

I'm a dork. I know.

I give her a small wave as I back out of the driveway.

I can see her mom peeking out the living room window; no doubt watching our every move. I'm glad I didn't go all out and maul her on the front porch.

* * *

><p><strong>So, holy crap... I leave for the day yesterday and find my in-box exploded with reviews and alerts! I fucking love every single one of you! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thanks! :o)**


	63. Chapter 63

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>63- BPOV<strong>

After a quick goodnight to my parents, I head to bed. It's early but I want to read and clear my mind.

My head is swimming; full of lust and fog. I lie on my pillow and pull it to my face; it smells like Edward. This doesn't help my situation.

With my bedroom a safe distance from my parent's, I turn on some music and lock my door.

I then discretely take out my new pink bullet vibe and have at her. My orgasm is awesome, but not as good as the ones Edward has learned to give me.

Next time I speak to Sandy, the pervy lady that owns the sex shop in Port A, I'll have to thank her. These toys are great. I hope my mom doesn't go through my shit. That would be an awkward conversation. But then I could just remind her of the toy I found in her closet when I was six. Thank God I had no idea what that was; I'd be scarred for life!

The next morning comes with my parent's announcement of a little family trip to Seattle. Dad insists I go with them. In his words, we don't spend enough time as a family. I know what he's saying. I'm growing up. He's seen proof of that yesterday. Mom has probably filled him in. He won't admit it but he's a big ol' softy when it comes to his little girl.

I send Edward a quick text and tell him I won't be around.

An eight hour round trip in a car with my parents is bound to kill me but I bring my phone and end up texting Edward, Rose and Alice throughout the day.

I placate my dad and try not to laugh at his excitement over the newest miniature train motors he's found at the convention. I've learned through the years that his love of trains is not something to laugh at. It's a quirk, but it's his and I love my dad.

I'm a daddy's girl, sue me.

It's late when we come back to Forks. I take a shower and go straight to bed.

Before I know it, two weeks have flown by and it's the weekend before the start of school.

Senior year at a new place should be hard but I have a feeling it won't be that bad.

I've managed to make quite a few friends. I don't know how cliques work at Forks High, but I don't care. I'll have Edward and Rose as well as Alice, Emmett and Jasper's support when I get there.

According to Rose, I shouldn't worry. It's a small school: kids usually hang together pretty well. Emmett is a jock but he'd rather hang out with Jazz and Edward, which makes them cool by association. She says Edward gets the brunt of the bullying because he's shy. But Emmett has his back.

Alice and Rose didn't usually hang around the boys. It's not cool to hang with your brother at school.

I wouldn't know.

They used to hang with a different group of girls but one of them moved away at the end of last year so this leaves them with options on who to hang with.

Plus, with the summer's events, it would be stupid to let the fact that Edward is Alice's brother impede on them all hanging out together.

The last weekend before school starts, I'm stuck at Bubble Gum and Spider-Man, pulling a double shift while Esme brings Edward to Port Angeles for some needed school clothes shopping.

I still haven't been to his house for the official "meet the parents" but I figure once we're not always at the mercy of work obligations, we'll have more time together. Or, at least I hope so.

Tomorrow is the first day of school and in some way, I can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are awesome! Thank you so freaking much for the love you're giving these characters! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thanks! :o)**


	64. Chapter 64

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>64 – EPOV<strong>

Ugh, I'll be seventeen in December and my mommy still brings me shopping. This should be embarrassing but, it's not.

Alice is here too so it stings a bit less to have them pick out my clothes.

I grew another three inches over the summer. My jeans were starting to be a bit on the short side but I've worn khakis and shorts pretty much all summer so it came as a surprise that I had nothing to wear for school.

Mom complains that teenagers are expensive. Then she goes to this big name shoe store with Alice where they spend two hours picking out shoes and purses.

I want to die.

So, while we're here and I'm bored anyways, I get a much needed haircut. It feels weird. My hair's been a bit shaggy the entire summer. I liked it. I loved having Bella pull at it while we're making out. That shit was hot.

I get home and call Bella. She's tired. She says she had this one customer that stayed around for two hours and asked a butt load of questions; none of which she could answer.

I laugh when she tells me she's happy it was her last shift. We're both lucky our parents won't let us keep a job while we're in school.

I can hear the nervousness in her voice when she speaks of tomorrow and the future. I wish I could tell her everything will be okay, but I can't.

I don't know what to expect either.

I tell her I'll pick her up in the morning so she doesn't have to face the schoolyard alone. She tells me how good I am to her and, even over the phone, she manages to make me blush.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm a bundle of nerves.

I put on a new gray long sleeved v-neck shirt and some stone washed jeans. I then grab my backpack and necessities and join mom in the kitchen.

It's traditional for her to make us a big breakfast on the first morning of a new school year.

The eggs, bacon and toast calm the butterflies in my belly. Mom kisses my cheek and wishes me luck before I leave.

I'm thankful that Jazz is picking up Alice.

This gives me more alone time with Bella.

When I park the car in her driveway, she comes out the front door and jogs over to the passenger side of my car right away.

"Hi." She says as she gets in. I then notice her eyes rake over my body.

The way her eyes narrow and darken, I can tell she likes what she sees. I can't say I mind one bit. She also looks great.

Then again, she always does.

"Hey." I answer back and lean into her for a kiss which she returns greedily.

Her hands quickly find purchase in my hair, making me groan. She breaks the kiss and giggles against my lips.

"I love the hair." She says and kisses me chastely once more.

I smile tell her she's beautiful.

This makes her blush.

Yeah, I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are awesome! Thank you so freaking much for the love you're giving these characters! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thanks and ehmmm, more mail this evening... God you must be tired of me by now, lol! :o)**


	65. Chapter 65

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>65 – BPOV<strong>

I sit in the passenger seat beside Edward and hold his hand as he drives us to school.

My nerves are shot.

I know I have nothing to worry about, but I'm still a nervous wreck.

My palms are sweaty and for some reason, I'm really fucking horny.

Maybe it has something to do with my fuckhot boyfriend looking all doable in his new fitted shirt and pretty boy hair cut.

I side-eye him and chew on my bottom lip, "So, ehmm, school only starts in an hour."

He eyes me carefully and smirks, "Yeah?"

I wiggle my eyebrows and smile shyly, "Uhuh, do you think we could take a little detour?"

"Bella, what exactly is going on in that pretty head of yours, hmm?" He smirks, 'cause he knows me so well.

"I'm really fucking nervous, and there are things we could do to alleviate said nervousness." _Without mentioning that you smell so fucking good and God damn the hair._ "Fuck, let's just say you're driving me crazy with all the sexy over there."

"Oh, so you think I'm sexy?" He looks out onto the road; his face twitches in amusement.

God, I love him.

Wait.

What?

No. I mean, okay, so I like him. A lot. I don't think I could... "Holy fuck."

"What's wrong, baby? We can park the car behind the baseball field and make out a little if you think that would help." His vice breaks through my muddled thoughts.

Could I love him.

I think so.

I look over at him and, yeah, I do.

"What? I'm sorry I was ehmm... thinking."

"I can tell." He gives me his crooked smile and I can't help but feel all gooey inside.

Edward Cullen has turned me into such a fuckin' girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I'm a bit cheesy with the I love yous but meh, my story so I decide! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	66. Chapter 66

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>66 – EPOV<strong>

Bella's straddling my lap.

Her lips are hot and urgent against mine. I love it. She's so carefree with her body. The way she moves over me is driving me nuts.

My cock is straining against my zipper and I can feel her warmth radiating through the fabric. It feels so fucking good.

"Bella, I don't have a change of clothes and I don't want to spend the day in crusty cum boxers." I tell her between kisses.

She kisses up my jaw and stops her hips from moving, eliciting a moan from me. I really liked what she was doing.

"I'm sorry. God, I just, fuck, I need to get off." She pulls herself back slightly and leans her forehead against mine.

"Here, let me help." I smirk at her. I've gotten good at finger fucking her sweet pussy. She tastes so good when I suck my fingers clean afterward. I can't wait to be able to lap up at her juices straight from the source.

These thoughts aren't the best right now since I'm still rock hard and will probably endure blue balls for the rest of the day.

I help her undo her zipper and pull her pants down a bit for better access. "Fuck, this is hard." I tell her as I struggle in the car. We have got to get some alone time somewhere where there is a bed or a couch or something because this is getting ridiculous.

"I know, baby." She kisses my earlobe making me shiver.

"Here," I help her sit back into the passenger seat and lean over her to kiss her neck as my hand travels down her belly. My fingertips find the edge of her panties as she moans and thrusts her hips forward seeking some sort of contact.

"Please, Edward." She moans as I palm her sex. The soft hairs there tickle my flesh as I find her wet and wanting for me.

"Hmm, I love your pussy, Bella." I moan against her ear as I flick her earlobe with my tongue and nip at her skin.

"Fuck," she hisses as my middle finger glides through her wet folds. I spread the wetness around her clit with my middle and ring fingers.

"Hmm, Bella... " I hum against her neck. Her hands are balled into fists at her side and her head has fallen back against the seat. Her face looks amazing. I love seeing her climax this way. I feel empowered that I can do that to her.

"Let it go, baby." I whisper against her ear and kiss the skin below it.

"Fuck, so good, Edward. Holy shit." I eye a few people coming around the corner of the building so I kiss her lips and swallow her moans as she climaxes hard against my hand. The last thing I want is a shitload of kids watching my girl get off.

Her tongue slides against mine furiously as she comes down from her orgasm.

I reluctantly take my hand out of her underwear and pull up her pants slightly; fixing her up a bit.

"That was just what I needed." she says while grinning against my lips.

"I love doing that to you, you know." 'Cause yeah, that is totally hot. I'm surprised I haven't blown my load but, then again, jacking off at every chance I get kind of helps.

She looks at her watch, "We have another half hour. I can ehmm, return the favor?" She wiggles her eyebrows and licks her lips.

Oh, what does a guy say to that kind of offer?

"Ehm, as much as every cell in my body would love that right now," I point at the group of boys huddled near the fence about twenty feet from us, "I'm not sure I want to give them a show."

Her smile is relaxed as she smirks and takes the hand that was in her underwear, brings it to her lips, and swirls her tongue around the two fingers that were just on her clit and hums, "I taste so good, Edward."

That's all it takes for me to cum in my boxers anyways.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>*snorts* Anyone wanna help Edward with his problem? smh...<strong>

**Ohhh those not reading Aspenward (aka Holiday in Aspen) I suggest you start now... GO! 'Cause the shit is gettin' HOT! lol**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you and ehmm, expect more mail, mk! :o)**


	67. Chapter 67

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**Edward wouldn't shut the hell up so you get more of him... I hope you don't mind...**

* * *

><p><strong>67 – EPOV<strong>

"Fuck." I groan, close my eyes and sink into my seat.

This is fucking embarrassing, I mean... holy hell.

What the hell is going to happen when we finally do have sex? I'm going to be terrible at it and she's going to break up with me. Wait, worse, I'll never get there because this is pathetic.

She didn't even... I mean, "Fuck."

I hope that van down by the river is comfortable because that is exactly where I am going.

"Edward?" Bella takes my hand into hers. I can't look at her right now.

Aww, hell. I don't want to spend the day in crusty boxers, "I'm just going to ehmm, go home and change, I guess." I tell her without looking at her.

This is bad. I mean, she's seen me lose my shit before, but I'd been good lately.

But she just looked so... and the tongue on my fingertips... and the look in her eyes... "Fuck this is just, fucking Christ!" I slam my hand over the steering wheel and hurt it in the process. Priceless!

"Edward, would you stop. Baby, it's okay." Bella strokes my hair lovingly. I can't help but lean into her touch.

"It's not okay. This is bad, Bella." Okay, over dramatic much? Meh, yes. Definitely. I'm a teenager. I'm allowed.

"Oh baby, it's not bad, it just means I turn you on that much. It's actually flattering." she says and without looking at her, I know she's smiling.

I also take note that she's not laughing at me. So maybe I'm overreacting. A tad bit. Maybe.

I turn to face and meet her eyes, "Flattering? You realize I've got jizz crusting up my boxers right now, right?"

Her face is alight with amusement as she struggles not to laugh. I can't help it but with _that_ thought and everything else, I start laughing.

A guffaw erupts from deep within me as I struggle with everything. The thought that she can make me cum so quickly is absolutely priceless. I mean, she's right, if I could make her cum that quickly I'd feel like da man, so I mean, I guess, "Oh God, my shorts are all squishy."

This comment makes her start to giggle and then we're both sitting in my car laughing our asses off as a bunch of sophomore students walk by the car.

When one of them calls us "fucking stoners", Bella and I stop laughing for a second before looking at each other and loosing it completely.

My sides hurt.

Bella's got tears coming down her cheeks.

And my boxers? Ehmm, there is no way I can even think of just changing at school and going commando.

"How 'bout we get this show on the road, baby?" I put the key in the ignition and head out onto the street.

I straighten up in my seat and cringe.

Bella wipes her eyes and smiles, "Edward, please promise me you'll stop beating yourself up over that, okay."

Her understanding is all I need. Any other girl would have definitely reacted differently.

I love her so fucking much. I need to figure out how to tell her soon before I blurt it out.

Chances are that is exactly what will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>smh... fucking stoners... *snorts* if only they knew... <strong>

**Spiderward has gathered up a few more names, like Squishyward, and Crustyward... any other ones I should know about?**

**MAJOR LOVE to WitchyVampireGirl for Facebook stalking my ass and not hijacking Spiderward... *rolls eyes* was that ok?**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	68. Chapter 68

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>68 – BPOV<strong>

"Feeling all better?" I smile as Edward takes the driver's seat.

It didn't take very long for him to run into his house and change, unfortunately for me, I wasn't allowed to go with him. Something about me being a temptation.

Pshht, whatever that means.

Okay, so I know what that means but, what's a girl to do when in the vicinity of such pretty?

Exactly!

"Yeah. The squishing was really annoying." He says with a smile on his face.

Thank God we're not doing the whole awkward thing right now. We've made so much progress in all aspects of our relationship and I mean it's not like it's the first time Edward lost his shit.

And, it's not like I didn't know what I was doing. I am the evil spawn of Satan, come to Forks to prey on unsuspecting virgins. Edward will make a good victim, no?

Okay, and I may be a tad on the crazy side. Blame it on hormones. He's hot, I can't help it.

"So, I guess we go to school now?" My nerves are creeping up a bit but it's not as bad as it was before.

"We've got to book it we want to make it to homeroom." Edward says as we make our way into the parking lot.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett are all standing together with a few other kids I don't know. Everyone is laughing and they seem to be getting along.

This helps ease my fears; so does Edward's hand on my thigh.

I lean over and kiss him chastely before we both get out of the car.

I wait for him as Edward goes around the front of the car and joins me. He puts his arm over my shoulder and squeezes a bit. The gesture is so loving; it makes me smile.

"So, we're doing this?" I ask him and nod towards our group of friends along with a whole bunch of other people that are currently staring at us.

"We're definitely doing this." He says confidently.

Those people don't know what they're in for; the Edward Cullen they knew has changed a little bit.

I have a feeling senior year will be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil spawn of Satan... *snorts* ;o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you and ehmm, expect more mail... smh Spiderward! :o)**


	69. Chapter 69

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**Better late than never...**

* * *

><p><strong>69 – BPOV<strong>

I hold Rose's gaze as we walk up to everyone but before we can speak or be introduced, the first bell rings, letting us know it's time to get going to homeroom.

Everyone else has gotten their paperwork at the end of last year letting them know which classes they had and which homeroom teacher would grace them with their presence.

Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky. My mom had called and registered me but due to under staffing over the summer months, they had told her that I should go to the front office and pick up all the paper work on the first day of school.

So this morning, I should find out if I can use Edward as a sexy tutor.

What? He's smart and this way, we can lock ourselves up in my room and ehmm, study.

God, I want to study him. I want to study him all over my house.

I want to study-

"Isabella Swan." A shrill voice breaks me out of my sexy daydream. Morning orgasms do that to me. I can't help it.

"What?" I get up from the uncomfortable _pleather_ covered chair and stand before the elderly woman's desk.

She smiles and I can't help but smile along with her, not because I want to, mind you, but because if I don't at least smile at her, I'll bust a gut laughing.

To say she looks ridiculous is an understatement. I'm no fashionista, but even I know that black and white horizontal stripes should never be worn by a lady of such, er, stature. Add the bright red lipstick on her teeth to that mental picture folks and yeah, you get what I'm seeing?

Exactly!

"Okay dear, so here is your class schedule. You'll have Mrs. Cope for homeroom every morning and you'll have your lunch period between eleven thirty and twelve fifteen. Here is a map of the school; I've taken the liberty of putting red dots where your classes will be. Do you have any questions?"

She says all of this in one breath as I try to decipher exactly which paper she's talking about.

"Here is your locker number and combination. And if there is anything else I can help you with, dear, please don't hesitate to come see me." She smiles again and I notice how her face scrunches up and... wait, is that a tongue stud?

I clear my throat, "Thanks, I think I'll be ok. This is," I take the papers and look intently at them, "This is great."

I thank her and make my way down the hall, following her little map. Soon, I find my locker and put my jacket and books in it.

I look at the map and figure out that my homeroom is right next to my locker. Super.

I knock on the door and am let in by an older lady. I think I've seen her before. She's very nice and introduces me to the class as she tells me where I should sit.

When I look around the class, my eyes land on a very familiar head of bed hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry about the late update, RL has been a bitch and I have PMS, making me extra bitchy... It's not funny, I should lock myself up and not be in contact with people...<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you and ehmm, expect more mail... smh Spiderward! :o)**


	70. Chapter 70

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>70 – EPOV<strong>

I smile at her and nod as she takes her seat beside me. "Fancy meeting you here." I tell her with a sly grin.

Her smirk is adorable as she hands me her schedule. She's seen mine, hopefully that smirk is because we're together in a few classes.

"Holy shit." I smile and give her back her sheet of paper. We have four classes out of five together. I'd say that's pretty amazing.

"Yeah, I know. Pretty sweet, loverboy." She says and wiggles her eyebrows.

The bell rings and I lead Bella to our first class. We don't talk much but we do hold hands as we walk down the hall.

I can feel people staring at us but I try not to let it bother me. I'm used to getting side eyed to some level, usually for winning an award or some art project that is being featured in the school paper.

This is different though. I know some of those eyes are focused on Bella. Or, to be precise, on Bella's body.

I pull her closer to me as we walk by a group of jocks. It takes everything I have not to piss on her leg to claim her as mine.

I have no idea where these feelings are coming from but by the time we get to our class, I'm pretty wound up.

I lean into her and kiss the corner of her mouth before we walk in and take our seats next to each other in Biology class.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks as she opens her textbook.

"Nothing... well no, sorry, but these assholes were looking at you and... I just, er, can't." I try to explain while pulling at my hair and fidgetting nervously but it comes out all wrong.

I can see Tyler and Marcus looking at Bella; those jerks would give their left nut to sample fresh meat.

She's mine, God dammit!

* * *

><p><strong>RL is a bitch... posting these without my girls sucks... all mistakes are mine, they always are but usually there are less, lol<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you and ehmm, expect mail, at some point... maybe! :o)**


	71. Chapter 71

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>71 – BPOV<strong>

I giggle at Edward's possessiveness. He's so cute. Like I would ever let him go, pshht, does he not know how pretty he is? "Baby, you have nothing to worry about," I lean over and put my hand over his knee; anchoring myself so I can whisper in his ear, "Those assholes do nothing for me, you're the only one I want to be touching." I then squeeze his thigh for emphasis and sit up straight.

I listen as the teacher drones on about what we'll learn this year.

He looks like an oblivious jackass who will probably make us do textbook shit. This sucks 'cause I know I'll end up Goggling the stuff because he's already so fucking boring to listen to that I'll zone out and doze off halfway through his classes.

Splendid.

This could work in my advantage though, 'cause while I'm not listening to him, I'll have time to perfect my plan to desensitize Edward to my, erm, advances.

See, I'm already bored and it's the first day. This does not bode well for the rest of the year.

In the mean time, as Snoozfest personified drones on, I look around at my fellow classmates.

I notice one girl in particular giving me the death glare. As soon as she sees me looking, she turns her head and looks up at the teacher as her skin flushes. I can't help but wonder what's up her ass.

I make a note to keep tabs on her.

As my eyes take notice of the others surrounding us, I see some guys scanning the room. A few are obviously goofing off but two in particular are smirking in my direction. They're the same two that had Edward going all Caveward on me.

I decide to fuck with them, after all, nobody makes my baby feel that insecure without having to go through me, dammit.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Are those assholes over there still watching me?"

Edward fidgets by my side and feigns stretching his limbs, "Yeah."

Careful not to rouse the teacher's attention, I lean over and brush my lips over Edward's cheek. I then turn to look directly at the two idiots and, with a huge grin, I make a motion between me and them and mouth "Never going to happen."

Asshole number one's face falls and he immediately looks away while asshole number two's eyebrows shoot up into his hair as his smirk transforms into a triumphant smile.

Huh, didn't see that one coming.

I turn to look at Edward and the look on his face is sad. I don't like it one bit. I'll definitely have to make sure he knows how much I care for him. Love him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long. I had some stuff to deal with and needed some time to deal with it. I'm not sure when I'll return to daily postings but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy these two characters as much as I enjoy writing them. I'll update speratically for a bit and see how things go. I won't give up on this story, so, no worries. :o)<strong>

**Holiday in Aspen is now complete. If you haven't checked it out yet... go ahead, you know you want to, lol.**

**I'm still posting these without my girls... all mistakes are mine, they always are but usually there are less, lol**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you and ehmm, expect mail, at some point this week! :o)**


	72. Chapter 72

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>72 – EPOV<strong>

I know she's with me. I know this. Yet these insecurities keep creeping up and I just can't help it. The thought of her... _being_ with them. Nope, can't do it. I can't imagine.

"Edward, would you stop. I told you, this," Bella motions between me and her and smiles, "is all I want." She then kisses my cheek and takes my hand as we head over to the cafeteria for lunch.

I guess I had been sulking. I mean I had to sit through two classes with those assholes either gaping at her or at me like we're God damned spectacles to be gawked at.

I may be a little over dramatic, but ehmm, yeah... I need to tell her I love her. I need to show her; claim her as mine somehow.

"I know, I just... I can't imagine being here without you." I whine.

She smiles brightly and wraps her arms around me, "What did you do before I got here?"

I smile down at her and push up my glasses, "I didn't know what I was missing."

"Hey you two, enough with the sappy googly eye crap! Some of us like to eat our food without gagging." Rose bumps Bella's hip with her own and walks over to Emmett's table while Bella looks at me and smiles.

"I guess that's my cue." Bella says letting go of me and getting a tray to put her food onto.

"I guess I didn't expect all of the attention." I tell her while picking out my lunch. God, it seems like the choice in quality cafeteria food diminishes every year at this school.

"Huh, you should see some of the looks I've gotten. Edward, you don't see yourself very clearly do you?"

"What do you mean?" I follow behind Bella as we make our way to Emmett's table where Rose, Alice and Jasper have now joined him.

"Well, baby, you see that group of girls over there?" Bella nods toward a table full of girls. Most of whom I've known my entire life.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well, the little blond one right there," I nod, telling her to continue, "she looks at you like you're something to eat."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Jane?"

"Oh, it has a name?" Bella's voice drips with sarcasm and disgust. It's pretty clear she doesn't like Jane very much already. I wonder if she's jealous 'cause that'd be all kinds of hot.

"Who has a name?" Emmett asks, overhearing our conversation.

"The little bitch over there whose eye fucking my man." Bella says nonchalantly as she takes a seat next to Alice.

"Oh, yeah, Jane's always had a thing for Edward." Rose says while taking a bite off of her carrot.

Bella puts her hand on my upper thigh as I sit next to her, "Is she blind? I mean she's obviously seen us together all morning."

"Jesus, Bella, relax girl. You have nothing to worry about." Alice says cheerfully.

I'm kinda turned on right now. This is so wrong, but damn if it doesn't make me feel good to see her that pissed.

I'm also relieved. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you sooooooo much! The love and support from you guys is amazing!<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	73. Chapter 73

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>73 – BPOV<strong>

"So, do you want to come in?" I ask Edward as he drops me off after school.

My first day of school at Forks high had been... trying. Between the nervousness associated with it and the green eyed monster showing up unexpectedly, I was on the verge of imploding. The only thing that would take me off of that proverbial ledge would be an orgasm.

Don't judge me, those things are like magic. They cure everything from menstrual cramps to headaches and stress. An orgasm a day keeps the doctor away.

Since neither of my parents are home, it's either Edward comes in and I have my way with him or I lock myself in my room and have a go at it myself.

Either way, I'm going to relax, dammit! Jasper has weed, I have orgasms. It's quite the epiphany but it works for me.

"Aren't your parent's home yet?" Edward asks concerned.

"No. Dad is working days and mom is out and will only be home around five."

"Okay." Edward's eyes twinkle. It's like he can read my mind.

_Score._

We make it into the house and head upstairs to my room. We barely make it to my bed before Edward's lips are on mine. He's pushing and pulling and taking. He's being completely aggressive and all man.

I like it.

His forwardness is welcomed. He wants me so much. Each movement is calculated as his fingers linger over my clothed breast and his mouth; hot and wet ignites my skin with each kiss.

My hands roam over his abdomen, feeling his muscles contract under my touch. It doesn't take long before we're both panting and moaning, leaning against my closed bedroom door.

"Bed, now!" I mumble against his lips.

We stumble together; fumbling before hitting the mattress with a thump.

"Fuck, Bella. Too much." Edward moans as I straddle his waist and rub myself against him seeking relief. I'm not sure how much control I can muster before I give into my teenage lust and just defile him. Lord only knows I was already wound up before he attacked me with his mouth. Add his hands to the mix and it feels amazing.

I've never had my mouth on him, opting to use my hands. But right now, I don't care if he comes all over my face before I can even taste him, I want him. I want it so much... the ache is driving me insane with lust.

The beautiful boy needs to know... I need to show him.

Without uttering a word, I kiss him fiercely then proceed to unzip his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahahaha! You can say it, I'm a cockblocking evil bitch... lol<strong>

**RL is rearing it's ugly head so this will be the last update before the new year, so Happy New Year, everyone! May you all be blessed with a wonderful 2012!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	74. Chapter 74

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>74 – BPOV <strong>

"Bella, what-"

"Shhh, Edward, I need to do this. Please." I pant as I lower his pants and boxers over his hips. Edward helps by lifting up his hips for me to take his pants completely off.

I've never seen him naked like this. I mean, I've seen parts; bits and pieces. Edward topless is beautiful. Edward's cock is smooth and thick and so, so pretty. But Edward like this, laying on my bed, leaning on his elbows, looking up at me; eyes full of lust and need is a sight to behold.

I crawl up his body fighting the urge to get naked myself.

Slowly, I lift his shirt to kiss his chest.

I then proceed to kiss my way down over his hips then finally kiss the tip of his cock, tasting the salty sweetness of his pre-cum.

"Oh shit, Bella." Edward groans and tips his head back, keeping his eyes closed.

I giggle and swirl my tongue over the head of his cock as I hold it at the base. I have a pretty bad gag reflex and there is no way I can take the entire thing into my mouth.

I lick my palm and wrap my fingers around his cock then proceed to finally take him into my mouth. Edward groans and swears as I bob my head up and down in tandem with my hand. I'm pretty proud of him for holding off this long, I had expected him to come all over my hand the minute I licked the tip.

With my other hand cupping his balls, I hollow out my cheeks, sucking and swirling my tongue over him.

I hum when Edward reaches for me and his fingers graze my jaw.

"Bella, baby... holy... I'm gonna-"

Without any more warning, I feel hot spurts of cum shooting into my mouth. I swallow everything he gives me and lick my way off of him, giving the head of his now partially flaccid cock one final lick.

"Holy shit, Bella, that was amazing." Edward says breathlessly as he pulls me up and cradles me like I was something precious. "I can't believe you did that." He sighs against my temple.

I turn my face and meet his eyes, "So, I guess you liked it?"

"Fuck, are you insane? That was the hottest thing ever." Ah, the way to a teenage boy's heart is through his penis. Should have known.

Thankfully, in his case, I know it's more than that. "Yeah, well, I was this close to pissing on your leg this morning." I tell him and hide my face in his shirt.

After going down on him, admitting that embarrasses me. I have things backwards.

"Bella, you were jealous, really?" he runs his hand down my back.

I look up and smile shyly, "Yeah, I really was. I love you and I don't want anyone to take you from me. You're just amazing and sweet and really, really smart. Too good for me, too. Those girls are pretty and some are really smart. That Jane girl is on the debate team with you and she obviously wants to jump your fine ass." I blurt out without even thinking.

"Woah, Bella. Okay, first off, I don't want any of those girls. If I did, I would have taken them out a long time ago. And secondly, you love me?" He smiles as this question leaves his lips.

I tense in his arms. I can't believe I had blurted it out like that. Wasn't that the kind of shit that was supposed to be all romantic and stuff?

"Yeah, I love you, Edward." I admit while gazing into his eyes; hoping to dazzle him into feeling it too.

His smile grows wide and his eyes lighten, "I love you too. So much pretty girl, it scares me."

I lunge onto him, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him soundly, our tongues mingle and he groans into my mouth.

We come up for air and his mouth meets my throat where I feel him suckling as his fingers dig into my butt cheeks.

Edward is still half naked and starting to harden again underneath me. I groan and guide his face to my chest where he takes a clothed nipple into his mouth.

I need him so much. My kitty is wet and I want him there badly. "Please, touch me." I beg.

"Too many clothes." Edward mumbles into my chest.

The heat from his breath against my skin is my unraveling.

I stand up and pull my shirt off then unbutton my pants and let them fall and pool to the ground.

I step out of them and crawl back onto the bed; only wearing my bra and panties. I don't dare take off any more because I'm certain Edward will leave my house without his v-card if I do. I'm not sure we're quite ready for that.

"So is this better? I don't think we're ready for sex, but I really want you to touch me."

Edward smirks and licks his lips, "Oh, that's not a problem, baby girl."

I like confident Edward. I like it lots!

* * *

><p><strong>There are big fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky... <strong>

**Which means I have to kiss all of my new years eve plans goodbye... **

**The mister will go to work... **

**He's going to be out late... **

**His boss is such a jerk... **

**All this really means is that you all get an early update! **

**(the mister drives a snowplow on the highway and is on the late-afternoon/night shift)**

**So... ehmm, I'm working hard on NOT making this porn with plot... but these two are making it hard! (hihi.. I said hard...) Anyways, I'm not great at writing lemons or limes, hopefully you can enjoy them for what they are...**

**Happy New Year!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	75. Chapter 75

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>75 – EPOV<strong>

Leaving Bella's house knowing she loves me is the greatest feeling ever. It's like I'm floating on a cloud. No lie, I thought I'd be the one blurting things out, but leave it to Bella to beat me to it.

After succeeding in not blowing my load like the seventeen year old virgin that I am, I put my fingers to good use and got Bella moaning and screaming my name. It felt nice to be with her like that on an actual bed. I wanted to taste her and return the favor but she refused, saying that we'd get there eventually.

Plus, her mom was going to be home soon and the last thing we wanted was to get caught in the act.

As soon as I walk through the door of my house, I hear mom banging around in the kitchen. The smell of her famous Chinese fried rice wafts through the house and my belly registers it in no time; growling with hunger.

"Mmm, smells good, mom." I smile and lean against the door jamb.

"Hey baby. How was your first day of school?" she coos as she cuts up some vegetables.

"Awesome, as always!" I'm not sure I'm smiling because I'm answering her question or if it's the two orgasms I've had today but whatever works. I'm happy.

I watch as mom slices and dices more vegetables and lays out some rice paper to make egg rolls. "That's great, honey. Hey, I was thinking, how 'bout we have your girlfriend over for dinner this weekend? I haven't seen Bella around too much lately. She seems really nice and I'd like to know more about the girl that makes you smile like that."

_God, mom, if you only knew._

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll ask her when I call her later."

"Hmm, maybe we should invite Renee and Charlie too? We've been meaning to get together soon. Hey, don't call Bella just yet, I'll call Renee and make it a night." Mom tells me excitedly. I swallow a lump in my throat and nod. I don't know why but this makes me all sorts of nervous.

Everyone has met everybody else but, eating together at the same table makes it seem surreal. I guess I would have expected baby steps, maybe dinner with just Bella first. Then her parents. Someday. Far, far in the future. Like in twenty years when we're married and stuff.

"Sure, mom. Sounds good." Without waiting for her reply I turn and bring my backpack to my room. We don't have homework yet so I turn on my computer and log on to Facebook.

It's never occurred to me to change my relationship status so, without even talking to Bella about it, I change out my status from 'single' to 'in a relationship with Bella Swan'. Hopefully this will quiet down the rumor mill.

Within minutes, Bella accepts the request and as soon as it's posted on our walls, we get some 'likes' as well as a few comments from our friends.

I breathe a sigh of relief and smile broadly as my body relaxes and I take it all in.

I have a girlfriend. She loves me. I love her.

Everybody knows.

Life is good.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! I'll post more chapters sometime this week... just not sure exactly when as I have some writing to do, my vault is getting low, lol.<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you and expect mail soon! :o)**


	76. Chapter 76

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>76 – BPOV<strong>

"So your mom called my mom last night." I take Edward's hand as we make our way to third period English.

He smirks, "Yeah?"

"We're having dinner at your house Saturday." I reply as we walk through the classroom door.

Edward lets go of my hand and takes his seat next to me, "I know. Mom told me last night but I forgot to tell you."

I smile, he's cute. I don't think he shaved this morning and I really want to lick the scruff right at his jaw line. I know... issues.

I return his smile, "The whole Facebook thing kind of took over didn't it."

He eyes me curiously, "Kind of... and ehmm, I think I gave you a hickey."

I blush and cover the little bruise on my neck. When I found it this morning I was equally pissed off and horny. Quite the conundrum. But I love that he marked me. I'm his, only his.

"Yeah, I ehmm... I like it." I smirk, "I'm yours, Edward."

Edward blushes lightly, "I like it too."

"So, it's cool that we're coming over this weekend?" I bite my lip as he swallows and his Adam's apple bobs in his throat. I want to lick that too.

"I love it." He grins crookedly, pursing his lips.

Oh, he's good.

I don't know how he does it or, well, maybe I just look like I'd like to eat him alive all the time, but every time I get all horny and flustered over how pretty he is, it's like he just knows and uses it against me.

"Yeah?" I wiggle my eyebrows and sink my teeth into my bottom lip.

He licks his lips and grins, "Yeah."

Mr. Green walks into the class and breaks us out of our bubble. We end up not speaking much but exchanging glances for the rest of the period.

As our Facebook status makes the rounds at school, people seem to stare at us differently.

Jane still eye fucks Edward and glares at me but at least now she knows he's off limits.

The jocks still seem to like to watch my ass as I walk down the hall but at least now they know the only one with access and privileges to that ass is Edward.

I don't give a shit about Edward's past. I love who he is now and I've seen a lot of changes in him in the last few months. He's not the same shy kid they used to walk all over.

* * *

><p><strong>Too sweet? Meh, hold on to your toothbrush! lol<strong>

**I'll update every day this week as the vault has thickened up...**

**JSYK, I'm aiming at 100 chapters + a longer epilogue... This could change as I write, cause, as I've said before, sometimes, they won't shut the fuck up... **

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	77. Chapter 77

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>77 – EPOV<strong>

The first week of school was fun.

Tonight is going to be epic.

"Do you need help with anything, mom?"

Mom finishes shredding and cutting up bits and pieces of carrots for carrot cake and places them into her bowl while pursing her lips "Nope, I think I'm fine here, baby. How about that room of yours, hmm, did you clean it?"

I roll my eyes at her, well, she doesn't see me do it 'cause that would be bad for me but, anyways, "Are you saying I can bring Bella to my room?"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..._

She stops what she is doing and looks me up and down with that mom look in her eyes, "Well, no, not exactly. But if you want to take her around the house, that would be okay."

I frown and do my best to look devastated even if I'm okay with not having to clean my bedroom, "Oh, well, she's been here before so, there's no need."

Mom stirs her carrot cake batter and eyes me carefully, "Edward, just go clean your room. You can bring her there, just... leave the door open." She waves her batter stained spoon around, making me laugh.

I smile, run my finger around the edge of the bowl and lick the batter off of it, "Mmm, thanks mom." I quickly leave the kitchen before she has a chance to smack my hand away.

I hear her giggle as I make my way upstairs and into my room.

As I clean up the dirty clothes, Alice makes an appearance at my door, "Hey, so did mom give you the birds and the bees talk yet, little bro?" She smirks, walks in and sits on the edge of the bed I just made.

"Ehmm, no, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Too bad, it'd be funny to watch you squirm." She says, stifling a giggle.

I side eye her as I pick up some CDs from the nightstand, "Shut up, Alie. What do you want anyways?"

"Oh, nothing. Can't a girl visit her little brother without wanting anything out of it?" I give her an exaggerated stare, "Okay, okay, so tonight, mom and dad are going to be busy with the Swan's right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how I broke curfew last weekend so I'm kind of grounded this weekend?" She smiles evilly. I can practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"And what do Jasper's grabby little hands have to do with me?" I quirk an eyebrow. This better be good.

"After dinner, maybe you could invite Jazz over and we could double? I mean we could hang out. Mom and dad would be more inclined to leave you and Bella alone if I'm around, right? You guys are at what first base?" She snickers.

Sometimes I hate my sister.

I feel the blush rising up into my face, "Shut up, Alie. It's none of your business."

Her eyes widen, "Oh, my God. Did you do it? Are you sleeping with Bella?"

I gape at her, mouth wide open like a fish then finally run my hand over my face, "Sweet Lord, Alie. No, I am not sleeping with Bella nor am I having this conversation with my sister!"

She fucking giggles and gets up off my bed, "Ha! I just made twenty bucks!"

"What?"

"Oh, I bet Jazz I could make you talk." She says then runs out of my bedroom, but not before I hit her with my pillow.

I'm going to kill that fucker and his little pixie too!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you crack me up! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	78. Chapter 78

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>78 – EPOV<strong>

"Hey." I smile at her as I open the door.

"Hey." She smirks; taking off her jacket and handing it to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan." I nod curtly and smile as they too hand me their jackets.

Mom comes up behind me, greets our guests and tells me to give Bella the tour. I quirk an eyebrow; as to ask, 'what the hell'? Ya know, 'cause we've had this discussion and I clearly remember telling her Bella knew the layout of our house already.

Mom winks at me and nods toward the staircase as she leads the Swans toward the living room.

My mom is weird. I think she just told me to go make out with my girlfriend. I'm not gonna argue; I like her logic.

"Leave the door open." She yells from the other room.

My eyebrows shoot up into my hair and I stare at Bella, mouth open. "I'm not sure what to do with that."

Bella takes my hand and smiles, "Lead me to your bedroom, baby."

I lead her up the stairs feeling a mix between giddy and nervous. My palms are slightly sweaty and I can't help but chew at my bottom lip.

For some reason, Bella seeing my room is a big step. It tells her so much about me that she doesn't know or that I can't tell her with words.

Even if I've gotten better at using words, some things are easier explained when you see them for yourself.

I don't go around boasting about trophies and my love of music. Bella already knows of my obsession with comics and animation but she's never been privy to it firsthand. Drawing isn't something I share with anyone.

I mostly do it for myself, unless you count the Photoshopping I do for Jasper's porn collection. I don't think Bella needs to know about his obsession with Ashlyn Greenburgh, the actress from those sparkly vampire movies.

"Edward, you've seen the bubble gum pink Pepto Bismol explosion that is my bedroom. What are you worried about?" She asks as we cross Alice's bedroom door and make our way down the hall to the last door on the left. My room.

"It's nothing. It's not seeing the room, it's... everything." I tell her and frown at my own statement.

We reach the door and I open it, making a grand gesture for her to walk in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning, loves! Hmm, let's see what kind of shit FF will fuck up today, shall we! :o**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	79. Chapter 79

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>79 – BPOV<strong>

"I don't know why you were so nervous."

This room is so him. Well, except the dirty socks I see sticking out from under his bed. And the lack of porn on his nightstand. I bet it's in the drawers, or better yet, his computer.

I bet he's even got a shortcut to YouPorn on there.

And Tumblr. That shit's hot.

"What are all these for?" I point to the shelf full of different trophies. Some of them are more obvious than others. Debate team. Spelling. Mathlethes.

I knew he was smart but these go beyond what I thought.

Edward explains how he used to participate in all of these events in middle school. He tells me how he got bullied for being the smart guy. I hate that. I hate seeing his pain as he tells me these things. It's probably why he was so hesitant about me seeing his room.

It explains a lot about him too, his quietness and reluctance to get too close to me until he just couldn't stay away.

We end up talking the whole time we're alone in his room.

Time passes quickly until Esme calls us down to dinner.

Alice is already seated at the table and smiles brightly as we take our seats, "Hi Bella. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"We spoke on the phone this morning Alice." I grumble as I take my seat next to Edward, across from her.

Alice's smile gets impossibly brighter; scary even, "Yes, well, that was hours ago, Bella, jeez. Why so testy?"

I eye her incredulously and frown, "Ehmm, how 'bout 'cause you're annoying?"

"You know, you two are like siblings, it's kind of cute." Mom deadpans as she takes a seat next to me.

Esme, Carlisle and my dad follow suit and sit around the table.

The food is all splayed out in pretty dinnerware and smells wonderfully delicious.

We talk and laugh and try not to get too embarrassed as dishes get passed around and food gets served. Edward doesn't speak much but that's to be expected. Esme, Carlisle appears to get along with my parents better than I had thought. It's kind of scary.

"Can Jasper come over later? We could all go downstairs and watch a movie." Alice asks her parents; eyes bright and mischievous.

I want to laugh at her question but don't dare. On the one hand, I like her plan. Movies mean the dark. And the dark with Edward would be awesome.

I certainly hope Edward's parents are just as cool as mine and judging by Esme's reaction earlier, I'd say they are.

"Sure honey. The lights stay on and no funny business." Esme replies and eyes us all speculatively.

I bite my lip and desperately try to hold back my laughter but as Edward side-eyes me, I start giggling. Loudly. Thanking whoever is up there that I hadn't been drinking. I rock my head from side to side and mumble 'funny business' as my face heats up and my eyes prickle with moisture.

"As thankful that we are that Edward's finally... come out of his shell, we're too young to be grandparents." Carlisle adds to his wife's statement.

Upon hearing him say the words 'come out', my giggle fit gets worse and warm tears spill down my cheeks.

Embarrassed about my lack of filter, I turn to Edward who appears to be about ten shades redder than I have ever seen him. All this does is add to my inappropriate behavior, I just can't stop laughing.

I look towards Alice, trying desperately to hang onto something, anything, but she's busy giggling quietly, her shoulders bobbing up and down in time with her snorts.

Finally, a boisterous laugh erupts from my father, of all people, which starts a round of uproarious laughter around the dinner table.

By the time we're all done eating, the adults are, thankfully, not quite sure why they were even laughing and we're sent off to the basement so that they can start their game of Rummy or whatever lame card game they're playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning! :o)<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thank you! :o)**


	80. Chapter 80

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>80 – EPOV<strong>

"Dude, I want to watch this one." Jasper hands me a DVD he's brought over.

I look over the cover, then hand it back, "No, we're not watching porn with my parent's twenty feet away. Besides, your girlfriend is my sister, man! That is just wrong!" I shake my head and look at a smirking Bella, "What do you want to watch?"

The look on her face as she smiles is... holy crap, "Well, porn actually sounds pretty good." she then looks up and meets my eyes, "but yeah, watching it with them would be lame. How 'bout this one?" She hands me a copy of that sparkly vampire movie.

Alice takes it from her and pops it in the DVD player, "It doesn't matter what's playing; I don't plan on watching." She then takes Jasper's hand and brings him over to the sofa where they proceed to suck face. Gross.

"That's my sister, dude!" I shake my head at them. It's not dark in the room and I may just go blind from watching that.

"Are you planning on watching them or are you gonna kiss me?" Bella wiggles her eyebrows and smirks.

I take her hand in mine, settle on the lounge chair and pull her into my lap, sitting sideways, "I think I can think of something to do."

Then I kiss her softly at first, chaste and sweet.

We're being good, no grinding or 'funny business' but being good can only last so long.

As the movie plays in the background, I find myself growing hard and Bella rubbing herself against me isn't helping one bit.

I nip and suck at the skin on her neck, "I love this spot right here." I tell her in a low, husky voice eliciting some moans from Bella.

Her hands are in my hair and she's pressed up against me, not grinding, but I kinda wish she were. I'm thankfully nowhere near my breaking point where I jizz my pants but she feels so good.

I wish we were alone. In my room. Naked.

"Mmm, do you think we could sneak up to your room?" Bella whispers.

Great minds think alike.

"Doubt it. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there would rat us out." I nod toward the blanket covered moaning lump on the sofa. Gross. Some people have no class. "Sweet Jesus, Alice. We're right the fuck here!"

I hear them both giggle.

Bella turns to me and licks her bottom lip. I can practically see the wheels turning in her head. "Do you have another blanket?"

I sigh and roll my eyes, "I love you and I would... seriously love to get in your pants... yeah, that would be hot, but you do realize Alice is my sister, right?"

Bella looks disappointed for a split second then nods, "Yeah, that's kinda gross."

I give her the lopsided grin she seems to love, "Yeah, no shit. Now kiss me, pretty girl."

And she does. We're not naked but it's pretty awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Spiderward is gonna be MIA for a few days while I write more of it as well as my story for the upcoming Drabble War. Keep an eye out next weekend (January 13th) fore some mad story updates and make sure to put us all on alert!<strong>

**dalloway5906** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/1944997/Dalloway5906

**FFLoverLaura** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2217017/FFLoverLaura

**JA Mash** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2888001/JA_Mash

**kitkat681** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2018878/kitkat681

**lvtwilight09** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2372510/lvtwilight09

**SexyLexiCullen** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2001183/SexyLexiCullen

**texasbella** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2280945/texasbella

**theonlykyla** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2077991/theonlykyla

**TrueEnglishRose** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/3069569/TrueEnglishRose

**bnjwl **http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/1941811/bnjwl

(remove the spaces!)

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Expect some mail...and as always, thank you! :o)**


	81. Chapter 81

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>81 – BPOV <strong>

"What do you mean, you heard Jane asked out Edward?" I ball up my fists, ready for a fight.

Rose rolls her eyes at me, "I heard it from Lauren who heard it from Jess who overheard Jane tell Kate."

"Well, that's a lot of hearsay." I mumble into my food.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Edward is gaga over your pretty face anyways." Rose says as the boys join us with their trays in hand.

"Edward's doing Lady Gaga?" Emmett booms and clapps his huge hand over Edward's shoulder making him flinch.

"Ha ha, fucker." Edward says eyeing me skeptically. "What's going on?"

I chew my food and pick my words carefully, "Did Jane ask you out?"

Edward scoffs as Jasper chokes on his food, "Yeah, man that chick has issues. I told her I had a girlfriend."

"Do I have to hurt her?" I ask in a menacing tone. Jealousy does not agree with me.

Edward smirks, "You're cute when you're like this."

"Well, bitch better recognize you're my man." I do my best homegirl impression but it falls pretty flat, making the entire table break out in laughter.

"Bella where's this coming from, you're usually not like this." Edward says when we're alone together at my house after school.

"Bad past experiences? I don't know." I shrug it off and bury my face in his neck. "

"I'm all yours for as long as you'll have me. I love you so much, baby. Sometimes I scare myself."

I smile and let his pretty words sink in, "Can we make out now, all this emotional crap is making me horny."

Edward chuckles, "There's my girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Are we ready for some awesome drabbles over the weekend?<strong>

**Keep an eye out next weekend for some mad story updates and make sure to put us all on alert!**

**dalloway5906** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/1944997/Dalloway5906

**FFLoverLaura** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2217017/FFLoverLaura

**JA Mash** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2888001/JA_Mash

**kitkat681** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2018878/kitkat681

**lvtwilight09** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2372510/lvtwilight09

**SexyLexiCullen** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2001183/SexyLexiCullen

**texasbella** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2280945/texasbella

**theonlykyla** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2077991/theonlykyla

**TrueEnglishRose** http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/3069569/TrueEnglishRose

**bnjwl **http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/1941811/bnjwl

(remove the spaces!)

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Expect some mail...and as always, thank you! :o)**


	82. Chapter 82

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>82 – EPOV<strong>

It's been a great couple of weeks.

Jane hasn't bothered speaking to me again outside of debate class.

That, in itself, is win for me 'cause that chick is batshit crazy.

I would have enjoyed watching Bella beat the shit out of her but, some things in life just aren't worth it.

And some are.

Like tonight, mom and dad are going to Port Angeles to see some old people band play.

Normally, I'd be all up in that shit, asking questions, researching the band, getting to know their type of music...everything short of joining my parents.

This time? Not so much.

I don't even know the name of the band.

Know why?

It's 'cause the Swans are going with them.

Overnight.

They're leaving Saturday afternoon and coming back Sunday.

Alice and I are old enough to stay home alone; this isn't the first time.

We've been warned against parties and that kind of fuckery, but our parents also said we could invite a few friends. And by a few, they specifically said Jasper, Emmett, Rose and of course, Bella.

Oh and Mrs. Wilson from across the street will be checking in on us periodically.

She's sweet and I think she has a thing for Jazz so, we're making him use his charms to woo her into a dull sense of security.

We'll be golden.

Now, under normal circumstances, with my parents home, we're good with ehmm, staying good.

But tonight? I don't think staying good will be in my vocabulary.

I've got my mind set on trying a few things.

Bella is supposed to be sleeping in Alice's room.

Mom made us swear to it.

But dammit, I don't care if the damn house is on fire, I am going to have a taste of that sweet pussy if it's the last thing I do!

"Hey baby." I smile and take her jacket and overnight bag as soon as she steps through the front door.

Without even saying so much as hello, Bella takes my hand and drags me up the stairs and into my room.

Yeah, definitely a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>*wiggles eyebrows* the boy's got massive plans! lol<strong>

**Sorry it's been a few days but it was the war! Anyways, I've come out of it with a new appreciation for some co-warriors. Theìr stories were awesome!**

**Now, back to our regular programming. I hope to update a few times this week and hopefully get back to some semblance of normalcy soon.**

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for the usual...you may have mail laters.**

**There is a link to the banner on my profile, if you haven`t you have to go look. He's got the glasses, yum!**


	83. Chapter 83

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**This is a long one...I could have split it but, meh...Enjoy! :o)**

* * *

><p><strong>83 – EPOV<strong>

"What are you doing, baby?"

"Ehm, Edward in case you haven't noticed, we're alone in a house with a bed. You and me are gonna get our sexy on." She grins; eyes hooded and dark.

My girl's got a plan.

An I like it.

It kinda reminds me of my plan.

I put her jacket and bag down by my bedroom door and close it, making sure to lock it before turning to her with a matching grin, "What did you have in mind?"

'Cause baby, I'm going as far as you're willing to go...

"Well," she starts, sauntering towards me with a lopsided cheeky looking grin on her lips, "I thought

maybe we could lock ourselves in here and see how many times you can make me cum."

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her flush to my chest. I run my nose against her pulse point and inhale her scent, how does she always smell so fucking good, "Jesus, Bella. You can't talk to me like that and not expect me to make a move."

"I totally expect you to make moves, in fact, I want you to make some moves, baby."

"Mmm, dirty girl, you smell so fucking good." I flick her earlobe and nibble at it feeling her shiver against me. I can feel her nipples pressed against my chest hard and ready.

God help me, I may just cream myself if I actually have the balls to go through with my plan but fuck it. We've been building up my stamina pretty well; I haven't creamed my boxers in weeks! That's good, right?

Right.

"I want you naked on that bed, pretty girl." I tell her and pull the edge of her t-shirt up. Bella looks at me with wide eyes and a sly smile gracing her lips.

Something I've learned in the months we've been together is that she loves when I'm assertive. She's even said it turned her on.

"Pulling out all the stops, huh?" She says as I throw her shirt over her bag.

"Fucking right." I smirk and palm her tits, flicking her nipples, making her groan. I slide my hands down her sides gently then finger the top of her jeans watching her skin break out in goosebumps under my touch.

She bites her bottom lip while watching me unbutton her jeans, "Are you sure?"

I unzip them and bring my hands down her butt cheeks under her pants and underwear, squeezing gently, "As sure as I'll ever be."

I pull her as close to me as possible and capture her lips with mine.

I tilt my head to the side and sweep my tongue over her lips, deepening our kiss as she opens up for me and lets her tongue meet mine.

Her hands are in my hair pulling me closer. Always closer.

She consumes me with a simple kiss.

My cock is rock hard and straining against my zipper. She's pressed up against me, creating the best friction.

I hope, God willing do I hope...

I break the kiss and nibble at her lips, "Baby, I want you so much. I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours." I say as I guide her toward my bed.

As her legs hit the bed, she falls back, sitting with a humph. I kneel in front of her and wordlessly, without breaking eye contact, I help her out of her pants.

Bella unhooks her bra and flings it across the room with a smirk.

I then hook my fingers on the sides of her underwear and pull them down her legs.

I swallow hard and will my cock to behave as I look at the woman before me.

I've seen her tits on many occasions and finger fucked her into oblivion too many times to count but I've never seen her naked.

And now that I finally have, I can't take my eyes off of her. She's flawless.

"You're beautiful." I tell her; looking her in the eye.

"Of course you'd say that, baby; I'm letting you fuck me."

Oh God...

"Bella, I'm not just say-"

She smiles and leans forward, taking my face between her palms, "I love you, I know you love me. I just God, I need you Edward, so much."

"Then let me make you feel good, 'cause if we do have sex, I can't guarantee anything." I smile sheepishly.

Bella smiles and shakes her head, "Oh baby, don't worry about it. Don't think about it. I want us to let things happen, don't force it."

I nod, "Okay. Just let me know if there's something I'm doing wrong."

Bella nods and kisses me then leans back on her elbows and watches me with that little smirk gracing those pouty lips.

Those lips that have been wrapped around my cock on so many occasions...

I groan when I lean over the mattress and rub up against the side of it. The friction is good and I realize I may just use that little trick to relieve some of the tension.

I put my hands over Bella's knees and spread her legs wider, nuzzling my nose against her pubic bone and inhaling deeply. The scent of her arousal, sweet and musky lingers in my nostrils as I close my eyes and try not to come already.

Jesus, this is hard. I'm hard.

Oh God...

"Take your time, baby," She tells me but she's squirming and her scent is somewhat stronger. I run my hands up her thighs and run my fingers through her folds. She's already soaked for me. I plunge two fingers inside her and feel her warmth surrounding my fingers as she moans and throws her head back.

I figure there's no time like now so, taking a deep breath, I tentatively swirl my tongue around her hardened clit.

As soon as my tongue makes contact with her skin, Bella bucks her hips toward my face, taking me in deeper. Her taste is, indescribable. I love her juices, making her cum on my fingers and tasting her that way but this? This is like...I can't even...

"Fuck." I mumble against her skin as my cock throbs and weeps.

I lick and flick my way around her clit and pump my fingers in and out of her like I know she likes.

Bella's mewls and sighs which tell me she's close. I thank the Lord above when she starts swearing and telling me not to stop because as soon as I feel her walls tightening around my fingers and her thighs wrapping around my head, I come in my boxers. Again.

Well, at least if we end up having actual sex tonight, I may actually last more that two pumps. I'm aiming for at least three. Nobody wants to be a two pump chump.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like the plan? lol<strong>

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl ... you will ahve mail tonight... we will have lemons, dammit! *grins***


	84. Chapter 84

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>84 – BPOV<strong>

I can't believe...I mean... "Wow." He did...that was... "Awesome."

I take a deep breath and fall back on the bed. Edward's head is still cradled between my thighs. I can feel his breath against my skin. It's warm and makes me all tingly. Well, tingly-er than I already am.

"Holy fucking hell, Edward. Your tongue deserves a medal." I take a deep breath; my heart rate finally going back to something closer to normal, that's good, right?

Edward's not coming up from my crotch and I'm kind of worried but then, I'm not 'cause I think his face should just stay there. Permanently.

Meh, I might miss looking at him though. Decisions, decisions...

"Edward, are you okay down there?" I giggle and rub my face with my palms. My limbs are all gooey, the boy's got mad skills, I tell ya.

He grunts and nods against my thigh but still won't budge.

I think I killed him, "Edward, what's wrong?"

Again, all he does is grunt and wrap his arms around me, burying his face against my stomach. I love the closeness and the tender moment and all but, "Edward, baby, I'm really starting to freak out here."

"Fuck Bella, I came in my pants, okay?" He says against my stomach and holds me impossibly tighter.

I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss the top of his head, "That's okay baby, we'll just have to clean you up. Shower with me?"

Edward pulls back from my embrace and looks up at me. His eyes aren't sad but he's not smiling. I want him to smile. I love his smile. Especially the one he gives me and only me, "I bet I can make you come again in the shower." I wiggle my eyebrows and he chuckles, giving me _that_ smile. Mine.

"I fucking love you, Bella."

"I love you too, baby."

Edward gets up and I help him get undressed.

We keep it to light touches and soft kisses.

I can taste myself on his lips. It's sensual and sweet, I love it.

We make it into the bathroom unscathed and shower together.

It's strange to be doing this together but yet, very innocent in context. Edward washes my hair and I take his loofah and wash his body.

Then, I get down on my knees and take him into my mouth, making him come, panting with my name echoing in the small shower stall.

When we get out of the shower and dry ourselves off, there is a certain moment when we both realize, as we stand bare before each other by the bed, that this is it.

We're doing this. It's not rushed or frenzied. It's not in the backseat of a car.

It's us. Me and him. Loving. Caring. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... ehmm... yeah... :o)**


	85. Chapter 85

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

**It was really long and I had to split it...**

* * *

><p><strong>85 – EPOV<strong>

"I have a confession to make." Bella says as she worries her bottom lip.

Nerves and trepidation over what we may or may not do are creeping up on me. The bed stands in the middle of the room, making me feel like it's mocking us. Would we or wouldn't we?

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean we can-"

Bella stops my ramblings by putting her hand over my mouth, "Edward, no, we're doing this. For Christ's sake, I've wanted to fuck those glasses off of that pretty face of yours since the first time I laid eyes on you. The thing is, this is my first time doing it in a bed." she scrunches her nose and makes no real movement toward the aforementioned bed.

"What?" I smile, "Seriously?"

"Don't judge me," she laughs and licks her lips, searching my face, "you're my first real boyfriend and I love you. This is just so real right now. It's like Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one."

"Well, we could have done it on your birthday."

"I wish but mom insisted on the whole mother-daughter spa day."

"I know, baby. I had to spend the day with the boys, remember?" I wrap my arms around her and run my fingers lightly down her back.

"How could I forget, it was last weekend." She kisses my chest, reminding me that we were about to have sex.

Not that I needed a reminder, I had already come twice in the last hour and a half and my little soldier is already standing at attention, again.

The joys of being a teenage boy...

"So you're officially the older woman." I smirk and look down to see her face.

Her lips pull up at the corners, "Oh, does that make me your cougar?"

"Oh that's hot, baby." I wiggle my eyebrows and pepper her face with kisses and press my fingers to her sides; holding her close to my body as she giggles.

"Hmm, less talking more sexing." She says against my lips.

We make our way to either side of the bed and pull the covers off.

I get under the covers, lie on my side and watch as Bella does the same.

We face each other and smile simultaneously.

This feels right. So right. "I can't believe how lucky I am right now."

Sadness crosses Bella's soft features, "I wish I had waited for you."

I scoot closer to her and wrap her in my arms, "You have me now. You can have me for as long as you'll want me, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thanks.**


	86. Chapter 86

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>86 - EPOV<strong>

I run my hand along her side and kiss her lightly. Bella deepens the kiss; her tongue warm and soft, mingles with mine. I gently rub her back and hold her close to me.

My cock rubs against her belly; the skin is so soft and warm. If I don't get inside her soon, I might just come again. "Baby, I want to be inside you so fucking much."

I bring my fingers to her soaked pussy and gently push two inside of her, pumping them in and out as she squirms against me; kissing my chest.

Her hands tentatively wrap around my cock making me hiss, "Shit, don't... I won't...this is it, huh?" I smile and roll her over, cradled between her thighs; I hold myself on my elbows and kiss her neck.

I can feel her hot and wet center right there, so close yet so far, "Protection?" She asks with a blinding smile. At least I'm not alone in this.

Good thing...oh God...

"Nightstand." Hovering over her body, I reach over and get a condom from the drawer of my nightstand.

Bella takes it from my hand and carefully rips the little packet and takes it out.

She gets that little gleam in her eye; all playful and fun.

Sex is supposed to be that way, right? Or maybe it just depends on who you're with.

I don't know. I don't want to know. I just want Bella.

Anything with her; everything with her. Just her.

I look down and watch as she carefully rolls it on my length and positions me where I need to be.

Even through the condom, she's so warm.

"Are you ready, baby?" She asks with a smirk.

"I... yeah." I kiss her mouth gently as I move my hips. I can feel her body accepting mine as I lower myself over her; inside her.

Bella gasps; her head lulling backwards and her hips thrusting up to take me all the way in.

"Holy fuck... Bella." I press my forehead to hers and look into her eyes. I don't dare move again for fear that I'll lose my shit too early but damn her heat surrounds me and pulls me in like nothing I've ever felt.

My cock is threatening mutiny if I don't move but I'm not sure I can, "This will be quick. I'm sorry, baby." I mumble against her neck and kiss her gently.

"I know. Relax, I'll get mine after. Plus, you've got awesome recovery time. We can do this again in an hour." She says still smiling and fingering the hair at the nape of my neck.

In an hour? Did she just... we get to... again... in an hour? "Fuck."

I can feel Bella's heels digging into my ass, "Please baby... I need you to move. Make love to me, Edward."

I pull out of her and push back in. The feeling is... amazing. I do it again a few more times, desperate for relief but not willing to let go right away.

Bella brings her hand between our two bodies and rubs her fingers over her clit, seeing her playing with herself is the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed.

When I look back at her face, it's all scrunched up in concentration, something I'm used to seeing when she's close to coming.

God help me at least she's close...

It's a battle of wills but my cock is winning.

I pull out and push back into her thrusting and holding back my pleasure in hopes that she can get hers too.

Thankfully, it doesn't take long before Bella comes around me with my name falling off of her lips.

When she does, her pussy tightens its grip on my cock just as I can feel my balls tighten signaling my release, "Oh baby, I'm gonna..." I push into her as deep as I can go and spill my release inside of her in long spurts.

I come down slowly from my post orgasmic bliss and drop my face on her chest between her tits; kissing her there as I catch my breath. "Wow," I can't believe I just... "that was unbelievable."

Bella strokes my hair, "Yeah, that was... it had been a while." She says with a sigh.

Now, I just have to work on lasting longer.

Practice makes perfect, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Well... 86 chapters... let me have it! But be nice<strong>**...**

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... Thanks.**


	87. Chapter 87

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>87 – BPOV<strong>

I can't believe he actually lasted that long! Holy shit that was awesome.

We're laying in bed, Edward's the big spoon, I'm the little spoon.

It's only ten thirty. Our friends are probably all downstairs watching a movie and making out.

Do I care?

Oh hell no!

"I'm hungry." Edward says against my skin as he kisses my neck.

I can feel his cock stirring against my ass.

"I thought you were asleep?" I close my eyes; enjoying our little bubble.

"Me? Nahh, I plan on sexing you up again before the night is over." He says. I have to giggle at his antics.

"Well, if you're hungry..." I trail off and turn to face him; wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Dirty girl, you read my mind." He pulls me flush to his body and kisses my neck; trailing his tongue lightly over my overheated flesh.

"Oh did I now?" I smile and kiss any part of him I can get my mouth on works for me right now.

Edward turns me over on my back and settles himself between my thighs, "You've created a monster."

I run my hand along his length and grin, "Hmm, but I like your monster."

"Shit... has it been an hour?" Edward says before capturing a nipple in his mouth and suckling on it .

I moan as he palms my other breast, tweaking the nipple, "Does it matter?"

He beams, "Fuck no."

I reach over to the nightstand and get a condom, "Didn't think so." I smirk as I unwrap it and roll it onto his length.

This time, Edward lasts longer and I don't use my fingers to come around his cock.

Not bad at all, at least we're getting somewhere.

Fuck yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've been off of a posting schedule for a while now, I can't garantee daily postings but I'll do my best to have them out quickly. <strong>

**I have to say that I have the best readers! You guys seriously rock my world! I was very worried about last chapter's lemon, I'm not exactly that great at writing them in the first place, lol... :o)**

**THANK YOU for all your positive feedback and reviews, you guys are seriously awesome! :o)**

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... expect mail...**


	88. Chapter 88

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>88 – EPOV<strong>

I am the man!

I am a man!

Hot damn... "Bella, that was fucking amazing!"

I sigh and lay on my back; pulling Bella close to me.

We did it twice...and she got hers!

Ha! Take that sex-ed video...

"Yeah baby, you are the man." Bella smiles against my chest and twines my fingers with hers.

Shit, did I say that out loud?

Do I care?

Ehm, no!

"I can't believe we did it." I kiss her hair.

I'm tired and hungry.

And totally blissed the fuck out.

"Ugh, I need food." Bella mumbles against my chest and kisses it before pulling herself out of my embrace and standing next to the bed. "Are you coming downstairs?"

I smirk, "Are you sure you want to go down there?"

"I'm fucking starving and those assholes can kiss my ass. Now, feed me big boy so we can do it again before going to sleep." She says, putting on her sleep clothes.

Holy shit...I love her potty mouth.

"There's my girl." I put on some flannel pants and a t-shirt before holding her hand as we make our way to the kitchen.

"There they are!" Alice chirps as we walk in on them all sitting at the table playing a round of what looks like go fish.

And here I thought they were all getting it on. Go me!

"So, are you a man yet?" Emmett asks; ducking his head when Rose goes to smack him.

I can't help the smile on my lips as I chuckle, "Fuck off, dude." I look over as Jazz, "So, did Mrs. Wilson come over and check on us?"

Jasper's ears pink up, "Yeah, she was all flirty and in my face. Dude, she's like sixty years old!"

Damn, we missed a good show...

We all chuckle at his obvious embarrassment.

Bella finally speaks up, "Well, if you ever need a sugar momma, you've got her."

"Yeah.. ehm, no, thanks anyways, Bella. I think I'll pass." He says waving his hands dismissively.

I turn to look at Alice and Rose who are now huddled together whispering. When I look to Bella, she's smiling and looking straight at them.

I then realize that girl code is not just a myth.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU! :o)<strong>

**Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... expect more mail...**


	89. Chapter 89

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>89 – BPOV<strong>

Oh my God...their neighbor sounds like a sweet lady. I mean except for, ya know, Jasper's hot but dude, date a guy your own age, Jesus...ehmm, yeah. That.

Anyways, the girls are making googly eyes at me and motioning to Edward. I can't help the blush on my cheeks as I nod slightly; letting them in on our activities.

Rose had been riding me for information and I wouldn't budge but riding the high off of well, getting off with Edward, well they could have asked me pretty much anything and I would have gladly given it up.

"Well, that's enough of that. Is she coming back?" I ask Edward, hence diverting his attention away from Alice and Rose.

Edward shakes his heard, "No. She's probably in bed by now anyways."

"Good. Now, food? Could I have some toast?" I look up at him with wide eyes and a blinding fake smile. Well, not that fake since I am deliriously happy, but ya know...

Edward nods and I help him fix us some food.

We sit at the kitchen counter and eat quietly in our own little bubble. His knee brushes up against my thigh; the heat of his body so close to mine is almost too much to bear.

I want him again... and again...

I've created a monster but he's re-awakened mine.

I've had plenty of sex before but what I have with Edward is just so much more.

Wonder if he'd fuck me against his bedroom door? Or on the pool table in the basement? Or right here on the kitchen counter?

"Fuck!" That'd be hot.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asks.

I must've been lost in my thoughts again, "Yeah. Why?"

"You're all red and you keep mumbling and looking around our kitchen and smiling. It's really creepy. If this is what sexing up my brother does to you-"

"Shut up Alice!" I cut her off a little angry that she'd say that and I'm still a little flushed from my thoughts.

"Are you okay, babe?" Edward asks from beside me.

I look up and smile at Edward's expression, "Yeah. I'm tired can we go to bed?"

Emmett whines about not getting any and about shit being unfair. Rose tells him to suck it up. It's funny as hell to watch him almost plead with her and by the look in her eyes; she loves every moment of it. My cousin is strange but I love her.

Jasper and Alice are now in their own little bliss bubble. I'm happy for them; if it weren't for their antics, Rose and I might still be single.

We all call it a night and head upstairs.

Contrary to what Esme wanted, we've changed the sleeping arrangement a little. I don't know what the hell she was thinking leaving three teenage couples alone in a house together but man, she trusts her kids way too much!

Emmett and Rose are sleeping in the newly refurbished guest room where Jasper and Emmett were supposed to sleep.

Jasper is sleeping in Alice's room where Rose and I were supposed to share the pull out sofa bed since Alice has a twin bed.

I'm sleeping with Edward, as if there was ever going to be anywhere else for me to go.

This reminds me, I need to remember this shit when I have children. Of course that is years and years in the future. We're talking decades here people...

Now, let's hope we all wake up before the parent's get home.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm feeling a bit under the weather but thankfully I have some of these in the vault, lol.<strong>

**JSYK, there will be time jumps in future chapters as we're nearing the end of this journey... the goal was for these two to get together and see if they could stick it out, and well, they can... or can they? o_O **

**THANK YOU! You guys amaze me with all the love for these characters... :o)**

**Huge thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... I'm not writing today, I'm going to bed... :o(**


	90. Chapter 90

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>90 – EPOV<strong>

We crawl into bed and snuggle together. Bella kisses me lazily but makes no move to go any further than kissing. I'm okay with that. Truth be told, I'm exhausted.

And feeling a little raw, ya know?

"Are you okay, baby?" I ask when she lays her head on my chest and wraps her arm around my torso.

She sighs, "Yeah, I'm tired and a little horny but my vag is sore."

I almost choke on my own saliva. Really? Sore? Huh...

"It's all good, sweetheart. We've got the rest of our lives." I close my eyes while holding her against me and wrapping my arms around her.

'The rest of your lives' echoes in my head but it sounds so right, I make no move to correct myself.

I feel her lips curl into a smile before she kisses my naked chest lightly, "The rest of our lives? I like the sound of that."

I tighten my hold on her and soon notice her breathing evening out.

I fall asleep at some point and when I wake up, there is a stream of sunlight beaming through the curtains.

Bella is still wrapped around me; it's as if we didn't even move.

That was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time.

I look down to her face and move some of her hair out of the way. Her eyelashes rest over her pink cheeks and her lips are parted slightly as she exhales through them. Her skin is flawless and cream colored making her look almost like a porcelain doll.

She's breathtaking and all mine.

I smile. Mine.

"I know you're awake, Edward." She mumbles in her sleep and I can't help but chuckle making her body quake with mine over the bed.

This is a first for me and I can only hope we get to wake up together again.

"How did you know?"

She turns her head to look up at me, "'Cause you were stroking my back."

She smiles and blushes when I move a bit and unwillingly rub my morning wood against her belly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you or to... er, well that." I motion to my general crotch area and feel my skin heat up.

I have got to remember this crap for next time.

'Cause God help me there will be a next time.

And many, many more times after that.

But before we can even think of getting in some morning sexy times, there's a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahahaha...<strong>

**Oh and I am a HEA kind of girl so...no worries.**

**THANK YOU! :o)**

**Huge thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... :o)**


	91. Chapter 91

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>91 – BPOV<strong>

Holy hell, Edward is one hot dude in the morning!

His normally unruly sex hair is even more...er, unruly and his light stubble is just ungh, lickable.

I want to have him for breakfast.

But no, instead, we get the early morning Alice wake-up patrol on our asses forcing us to go downstairs for some homemade pancakes and sausage. Doesn't she understand I want Edward's sausage?

Ugh...

We sit around the breakfast table and chit-chat about anything and everything. The boys are excited about some sci-fi movie marathon and Rose and Alice want to go shopping for their winter formal dresses.

I think I'd rather torture myself with the sci-fi marathon.

I stay at the house with the boys while Alice and Rose go out. Edward and I nix the sexy times in fear that the parentals would catch us upstairs but make out in the basement while the movies are playing. Emmett and Jasper groan and tell us to get a room. I give them the finger and tell them to go to hell.

I love those guys.

The afternoon goes by quickly and before we know it, our parents are back home.

Mom and dad seem to be unusually happy. They've had a good time and ask very little about my good times, for which I am grateful.

We go home and when I call Edward to say goodnight, I can't help but wish we were in the same bed together again.

I loved waking up with him and am truly impressed with myself. I thought sex would change him; change us but it hasn't. I'm not sure of what I was afraid of, really. He loves me and I love him but high school romances are fickle.

I really do wish we make it even if the odds are stacked against us.

The rest of the week goes by in a flash and so do several weeks after that.

I need to make decisions concerning my future. Edward may know what he wants to do when he grows up but I still don't.

Overtime, Edward and I grow closer than ever. Sex doesn't change us but it opens us up to each other on a whole new level.

Our lives together move forward pretty fast and before I know it, it's December and winter formal is upon us.

I've gotten a beautiful midnight blue dress that matches Edward's tie.

I've made him promise me that we're not staying any later than eleven. I don't do dances and this one's no exception.

I've made plans for some hot limo sex and dammit I'm going to make it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are awesome...at this point I wouldn't have gone the cliché'd route and made it the parentals on the other side of that door. <strong>

**Here is that time jump we talked about...a few more ahead as our story nears it's end. :o)**

**Huge thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...mail my dearies... :o)**


	92. Chapter 92

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p>92 – EPOV<p>

I watch Bella walk down the stairs; silently praying that she doesn't fall. Then I notice she's wearing sparkly blue sneakers that match her dress. I smile and look over at her mother who's watching me watching Bella.

I feel my face heat up. She must know what her daughter and I have been up to, I mean, she almost caught us in the act just last week. That kitchen table is one solid piece of oak.

But, I digress.

I take Bella's hand and kiss it gently, "Wow, you look amazing, baby."

"Oh you two, I need to get my camera." Renee runs off into the other room leaving me and Bella alone in the foyer. We hear her yell for Charlie to come upstairs and see us off. I still can't get over how much time that man spends down there.

Seriously, miniature trains? Really? I don't get but whatever, to each their own I guess.

Bella takes my tie into her hand and fingers the seam in the end before re-positioning it, "You look pretty handsome yourself."

I kiss her cheek, "Thanks. I can't believe we're actually going."

"You and me both. You should have seen the death traps Alice wanted me to wear on my feet."

I smirk, "I can just imagine."

"You sister has issues." She looks outside where the limo is already parked and waiting and bellows, "Mom, can we get this over with? The limo's out there waiting."

Renee comes back with her camera in hand and a frazzled Charlie following closely behind her, "Sorry, honey. I didn't want your dad to miss this."

Charlie smiles, "Wow, Bells, you look beautiful. You two don't stay out too late."

"Oh daddy, you know we'll be good." I watch Bella turn into the little girl her father is used to seeing as she smiles and kisses his cheek; hugging him lightly. It's nice to see him that uncomfortable. It's like she knows what buttons to push to make him retreat.

I suppress a chuckle as she takes my hand and squeezes it while keeping her sweet smile on her lips.

"Okay kids, stand over there and smile." Renee directs us to a spot in front of the living room fireplace. "Now, I know this isn't Prom and you will go to prom," emphasis on the word 'prom', "but I need to take these. Oh my, you look so good together. Edward you're just so...and Bella...my baby's all grown up." Renee tears up and smiles while clicking away with her camera.

After about five minutes, Bella puts a stop to it and gives her mother a hug and pulls me out the door. Her parent's stand in the doorway, watch us get into the limo and wave as we drive off.

"Wow, I can just imagine them if we were to get married." I say; grinning and taking her hand in mine.

Bella snorts, "Yeah they'd be like those parent's in that Father of the Bride movie."

"I can just picture your dad as Steve Martin." I chuckle and pull her closer to me impressed that she's not freaking out about the prospect of marriage.

Not that we'd get married right away 'cause that's just, "We're too young to get married."

Bella giggles at my outburst, "Well duh, Edward. Jeez, I bet you thought I'd be the one freaked out by that." She shakes her head and kisses my neck right below my ear, "Besides, I kind of feel naughty getting the milk for free."

I swallow thickly and close my eyes, "Fuck me."

She pats my arm, "Later baby. Right now we have a dance to go to."

That said, we get out of the limo and join our friends inside the newly decorated gymnasium.

I don't dance and neither does Bella so during the fast songs we sit together and people watch. Her hand slides in between my thighs and her pinky rubs the side of my cock.

She teases me innocently and smiles demurely when I cock a brow in her direction. I end up pulling her onto my lap and grinding my hard-on against her backside; showing her what she does to me.

She moans and kisses me until one of the chaperones breaks us apart.

"All fun and games, baby." I whisper in her ear making her shiver.

Bella looks around frantically, "Christ what time is it?"

I look at my watch, "Close to eleven."

"Fuck this, let's go." She takes my hand and we make the rounds telling everyone good night.

There are probably parties going on and given that it's my seventeenth birthday, I should be more open to going but I won't. I have my girl and some limo fantasy to fulfill.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh but I am going the cliché route with the limo sex, jsyk...lol<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...THANK YOU! :o)**


	93. Chapter 93

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>93 - EPOV<strong>

We're in the back of the limo kissing and grinding against each other.

Bella's taken the liberty of pulling down my pants and boxers and is now straddling my bare lap.

I move her underwear to the side and finger her slick pussy, "So wet, baby."

She arches her back and takes my cock into her hand, giving it two quick strokes before getting up on her knees and lowering herself over my length.

She's slick and warm and so, so wet. So good; always good.

I moan as she kisses and nips at my earlobe, her hot breath tickling my skin as she bounces herself over my lap.

My hands are on her ass, guiding her over me as her arousal coats my bare cock.

I'm so happy she got her mom to put her on the pill.

Even if that was embarrassing for both of us since our mom's are such good friends at least they knew that we were being safe.

And having my cock buried in that tight pussy of hers is, "So good, baby."

"Fuck, Edward harder...please." I love when she begs.

My girls is dirty and I love her, "Fuck, Bella play with your clit, sweetheart."

Bella snakes her hand between our bodies and does as I asked.

I lift my hips and meet her thrust for thrust. We're panting and moaning and damn that poor man driving us around town must think we're perverts but I can't give a shit right now, "Holy... baby, I need you to come on my cock."

Bella holds my shoulders and leans back, changing our angle. I stare at her fabric covered tits as they bounce in my face as I feel her pussy clamp down on me, "Edward...Edward... oh..."

I thrust frantically, feeling my balls tighten and wind up. I'm close, "So fucking close, baby."

Bella reaches behind her and cups my balls. The feeling sends me over the edge; shooting spurt after spurt of cum deep within her.

Bella leans into me as we get our breathing to a normal rhythm. I hold her in my arms and kiss her neck, "I love you."

"Happy Birthday, baby. I love you too." She smiles a million dollar smile and kisses me sweetly.

I hated that the formal happened to be on my birthday but this is the best present she could give me. Especially since I already own her heart, as she owns mine.

We clean ourselves up and I hold her as we talk a bit more and drive around town. I had given the driver simple instructions: drive around until midnight. Which he does without question

When our time is up, I have the limo driver drop Bella off to her house before bringing me home.

The weeks that follow winter formal are full of Christmas cheer and New Years parties. Our families celebrate together so, we get to be together.

I think our moms are picking out china patterns already and I'm okay with that. But when school starts, reality that this is our senior year kicks in.

I have been accepted to one of the best art schools in the country and it's all the way on the other side of the country. New York will be a new experience for me; I really wish my girl could be there too.

I hope we're strong enough to survive this.

* * *

><p><strong>So...hope you weren't hoping for a 20 page lemon, you know I don't write those...<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...THANK YOU! :o)**


	94. Chapter 94

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>94 – BPOV<strong>

It's April. I'm nervous about school. Well, not high school, more like college. Acceptance letters have been pouring in and I kind of want mine too!

I just left Edward at his debate team meeting with Jane. Fact is, she's dating some asshat jock so, at least she's not after Edward anymore.

I wish I could finally tell him the one thing I've been keeping from him.

I get home and search the mailbox. Seems the damn thing is always empty. Well, except for mom and dad's mail, but that doesn't concern me so, meh.

And thankfully, there is an envelope addressed to me today.

I take the letter and open it. It's the only place I had bothered to apply to. I figured if I couldn't get into that course, I'd take a year off and work.

Mike would re-hire me at Bubble Gum and Spider-Man in a heartbeat. That jackass couldn't resist my womanly charms.

Who wouldn't want a piece of this?

Which leads me to the letter in my hand.

My snark, sense of humor and lack of patience led my guidance counselor to an obvious choice: Photography.

I'm being totally sarcastic. Really, I have no idea what gave her that idea but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

I loved taking pictures around school and , the Forks high art teacher, told me that I had a good eye. I never bothered with art class because I'm not very artistic but apparently, maybe I am?

Who knows?

The more I thought about photography and making a living at doing something I enjoyed well, I hopped up on that bandwagon and went full steam ahead.

I couldn't imagine doing anything else in my life.

Especially when I found a school in New York that was still accepting applications.

Edward hadn't come out and said anything about the East coast but I knew.

I knew our days together were numbered. He'd look at me and smile then hug me close and hold me for longer than necessary. I didn't say anything but I knew.

I saw the acceptance letter lying on his desk in his bedroom. I was hurt that he hadn't told me himself but I understood.

Mom and dad were very proud of him and told me that I could stand to learn a thing or two from him. I couldn't argue their logic, only nodding and hoping beyond hope that I'd get my letter.

The portfolio I'd sent was decent and I had been able to hide it all. Keeping it to myself meant that if I wasn't accepted, I couldn't disappoint my parents.

And this letter I hold in my hands will either make me or break me.

I walk up the house and hand mom the pile of mail I just got from the mailbox, "Here, thought I'd pick this up for you."

"Oh, that's nice sweetie. How was school?" Mom takes the letters from me and goes through them; sorting them on the kitchen counter.

"It was good. I mean we have six weeks of school left so we're pretty excited." I worry my lip and balance myself on the balls of my feet. I wish she'd hurry up and 'find' the letter already.

"Bella, what's this?" Mom takes the letter and looks at me expectantly. It's addressed to me but the postmark and thick envelope is obviously from the art school.

I can't help the smile on my face. I know I got in; they sent a confirmation e-mail a few days ago. It still means nothing until my parents give me their okay so I've been trying to keep shit on the down low.

Mom eyes me carefully and opens the envelope carefully, "Oh baby, this is wonderful." Her eyes get glassy and she pulls me into a tight hug.

I know things will work out.

I just hope Edward agrees.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Seriously, I have some of the best readers! Mwah!<strong>

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...THANK YOU! :o)**


	95. Chapter 95

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>95 – EPOV<strong>

When your girlfriend of nine months calls you and tells you she needs to talk, it's usually not good, right?

I mean, I know we have to talk. I know I've been a complete pussy, but I can't imagine my life without her in it.

Yeah, I was perfectly happy before we got together but I just don't want to be without her.

Makes sense, right?

I need to tell her about New York. I can't put this off any longer. I know she knows. I'm not stupid, but then again, I've been avoiding the subject for months. So much so that I haven't even asked her about her plans.

A knock at the door brings me back to the present.

Mom and dad are out for a bit and Alice is with Jazz. Somewhere. I don't ask anymore. They're just...ew.

"Hey sweetheart." I smile and open the door for Bella.

She's grinning from ear to ear. That look kinda helps with the crazy ideas going on in my head.

"Hi. I ehmm...we need to talk." She says while heading toward the kitchen.

I follow her and we sit at the table. It's weird and I'm holding on to strings; trying not to freak the fuck out.

"I got this in the mail today." she hands me an envelope and eyes me carefully while worrying her bottom lip mercilessly.

I take it and furrow my brows, "What's this?"

"Just open it."

I open the envelope but I don't take my eyes off of Bella. Her face contorts into a smile as I unfold the pile of paperwork, "What the..." I can't believe what I'm reading, "photography?"

"Yeah, keep reading."

"Holy shit Bella! This is in New York...I mean...you did this?" I look up and smile. "This is incredible. So you're coming to New York?"

"Yeah, I..ehm, I kinda knew about...you know...and I just," She swallows and closes her eyes. I can tell she's on the brink of tears and really I'm feeling overly emotional myself. "I just can't imagine being away from you."

I stand up and pull her into my embrace, inhaling her scent and kissing her temple, "I want you there. You have no idea how much I was dreading the end of the school year. I love you so fucking much, Bella."

I hear her sniffle; the sound is enough to make me break down, "Crying does not make me a pussy."

She chuckles, "I am so fucking happy right now. I don't know what I thought. I mean you're my first real boyfriend and everything is stacked against us but...I mean...mom and dad made it. It was bumpy at first but they made it work. I want us to do that. You're it for me, Edward."

I kiss her soundly, her tongue mingling with mine as we get lost in our embrace. My hands hold her to me firmly and I just can't imagine anything better.

Until mom comes into the kitchen and clears her throat, "Oh Bella, how are you dear?"

We break apart and take a seat at the table. Our parents are pretty open-minded about our relationship but this is big, "We graduate in six weeks and then I guess we're both going to New York in the fall." I blurt out not entirely sure as to how mom's going to take the news.

I mean, she's more than happy to see me out of my shell. She thinks of Bella as one of her daughters and thankfully, she supports us wholeheartedly even if we're young.

It may be because she's best friends with Bella's mom. The two of them had even started taking cooking classes together over the winter.

If Bella and I were to split, there would be a lot of unhappy people.

"That's great honey," mom pulls Bella into a hug, "I just spoke to Renee. We're so proud of you."

And just like that, everything's okay again.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! This story was supposed to be a 400-600 word drabble...and the more chapters I write, the longer some of them get. Meh, you guys don't seem to mind, do you? lol<strong>

**In other news, FF is being a fucktard which is why I didn't post this yesterday :o/**

**Thank you to everyone who's rec'd this little fic. I Googled myself last week in an attempt at procrastination and found this story on a few sites... THAT IS AWESOME! THANK YOU! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...expect mail! :o)**


	96. Chapter 96

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>96 – BPOV<strong>

"So we're okay?" I mumble against Edward's jaw and kiss him there.

Edward is sitting on his bed, I'm straddling his thighs and his hands are holding on to my hips. If it weren't for the fact that Esme is downstairs on the phone with my mom, I'd be naked right now.

He tightens his hold on me, "Yeah, this is awesome. I still can't believe it."

I push him back onto his back and straddle his waist, "Thank God! I was so nervous about getting in. Then I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up just to end up not getting in, you know? And I mean I didn't want to be that girl that makes you stay behind. Oh and not to mention that long distance relationships end up going to shit." I blurt out nervously in one long winded blurb.

"Ehm, Bella, I think you're hanging out with my sister too much." He smirks and pulls me in for a kiss.

I don't hold back and kiss him for all it's worth. I'm so fucking happy right now, it's immeasurable.

Edward's hands make it to my ass and I can feel him growing hard underneath me. It doesn't matter how often we sleep together, I can't get enough of him and he's pretty insatiable himself.

I grind against him, the heat between us getting more and more intense, "We need to cool it, your mom."

"Shhh, she's on the phone and making dinner. Do you think you can be quiet?" His eyebrows do that wiggly thing and his mouth turns up into a sexy ass smirk. Good Lord, like I could say no to that?

I chew my bottom lip and feign thinking about it, "Yeah, I guess..."

Edward quickly flips me off of him and gets up off of his bed. He then closes and locks his door. Turning back towards me, his eyes say it all.

And damn if it's not the hottest thing ever.

I mean, his eyes are always so intense, he displays every emotion through them. They even change color depending on his moods. Kind of like weird version of a mood ring and right now, the color is a dark intense green. I love that shade on him. Combine it with the rest and I've got one hot as fuck boyfriend on the prowl, making his way over to me.

Why am I still dressed?

"Fuck, this is hot!" I say as I quickly cross my arms in front of me and whip off my sweater. I follow that swift move with a quick depanting and before I know it, I'm naked, on my back with a naked Edward Cullen hovering over me and peppering my body with kisses.

True to my word, I'm able to keep quiet but unfortunately, Edward's bed is pretty noisy. I think the fucker is mocking our attempt at a quickie.

I'm moaning and kissing Edward to stifle my noises as he's pumping in and out of me. It's so good. His pubic bone does this thing to my clit and, "Holy... fuck...fuck...Edward." I murmur and press my lips to Edward's as my orgasm hits.

Edward closes his eyes tightly and grunts kissing me back feverishly as he thrusts in and out of me a few more times and gets his own release.

"Wow," I smile and take a deep breath, "I mean that was...wow."

Damned bed better not give us away. We can always tell Esme we were jumping on it. I mean, fuck, the woman trusts us a hell of a lot more than she should.

Edward grins and kisses me chastely before getting up, "I guess we'd better get back downstairs. You're staying for dinner, right?"

I nod as we put on my clothes, "Yeah. I think your mom was making pot roast."

Edward takes my hand and pulls me into a hug, "I love you and for the record, I'm over the moon that you're going to New York with me. Even if we're going to different schools; at least we're in the same city which means that we'll see each other often."

"Well, we could maybe try to get a place together?" I look up to him; hopeful.

Edward kisses the corner of my mouth and grins, "Now, see, I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**I won't update over the weekend but I do have a drabble that is part of the Drabble War Prompt Challenge that will be going up on Saturday. The prompt was Chocolate:**

****Chocolate Cookies and Crooked Smiles****

**Summary**: Bella lusts after one of her customers. Will she ever have him taste more than her cookies? BxE. 100 word drabble. M for l & l.

**It's a true drabble in the sense that it is 25/100 word chapters. Hope to see you there! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...you rock my fucking world! :o)**


	97. Chapter 97

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>97 – EPOV<strong>

Pot roast with mom, dad, Alice and Bella is...awkward. I think mom knows we had sex upstairs.

I'm paranoid. I'm sweating and mom keeps giving Bella and me these sly glances and aww, man... I think we're busted.

I can feel my cheeks heat up. Fuck my life. I get a pretty girlfriend that likes to sleep with me and this is what happens. Life was less complicated when I was contemplating that van down by the river. But, then again, there was no pussy in that van so...

"Edward, are you okay, son?" Dad asks, bringing me back to the present.

I look around the table and all eyes are on me, "What?"

"Hey, were you jumping on your bed earlier?" Alice asks; smirking just as Bella chokes on her potatoes and nearly topples over her glass of water while reaching for it.

"Oh, Bella, are you okay dear?" Mom asks her and pats her back as I give Alice a death glare. I mean, what the fuck?

"Yeah, umm, Edward was tickling me?" Bella finally manages to answer though her coughing fit.

I can't talk. I can't...I mean...Jesus help me for I may commit homicide.

"Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Alice smirks, takes a fork full of carrots and stuffs it into her mouth while wiggling her eyebrows.

Bella eyes Alice wearily, "Yeah, 'cause we're crazy enough to fool around with y'all twenty feel away. Please, give me some credit."

I'm watching the exchange wide-eyed, "Oh my God, I can't...we're not having this conversation, Alice."

Mom chimes in, finally, "Okay kids that's enough. Alice, stop tormenting your brother. And Edward, that door of yours stays open," she gives me and Bella the mom glare, "understand?"

Bella gives mom her sweet one hundred dollar innocent smile, "Of course, Esme."

And I can't help but think of how many ways I could bury Alice around the property. There is a wooded area back there. She's small. It would totally work!

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short...don't kill me! lol<strong>

**I needed the next one to be BPOV...anyways...**

**I need to re-plenish the bank and haven't written any Spidey all weekend so not sure when the next update will be. It may be tomorrow or Wednesday...'till then... THANK YOU!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...there will be mail! :o)**


	98. Chapter 98

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>98 - BPOV<strong>

I ponder smacking Alice upside the head as I sit across the table from my future in-laws pondering about whether or not they had heard me sexing up their son.

It's not like it's a big secret that we're having sex. Dr. Cullen has given Edward the talk and Esme and my mother have told us on several occasions that they're too young to be grandmothers.

As far as I know, Esme acts like her kids are saints but know that they aren't. She just prefers for it to happen under her own roof rather than in the back seat of her beloved Volvo.

I can't blame her, that damn car is really uncomfortable.

Either way, I don't think she could have heard anything, we were extra careful and Esme was in the kitchen, which is on the other side of the house and Dr. Cullen wasn't even home.

And for that matter, "Alice, didn't Jazz just drop you off?"

I side-eye Edward, he's still pasty white, almost green actually. Huh, someone should check on him.

Alice smiles, takes another fork full of food and replies, "Yeah but seeing the two of you squirm is just priceless."

I swear, "Alice, don't you have anything better to do that torment us? Why do you have to be such a bitch? Huh?" I stand quickly and in my haste, my chair falls backward onto the floor with a loud thud.

All eyes are on me. Edward looks like he's scared, which is weird. I'll need to ask about that later.

Alice has lost all traces of playfulness in her features.

Esme looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Bella, calm down," Carlisle says sternly, "we don't appreciate that kind of language at the dinner table. Alice, please apologize to your brother. What he and Isabella do behind closed doors is their business. Your mother and I can't keep the two of you from growing up." he mutters an 'unfortunately' under his breath.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just...I love ribbing you two. I'll miss you guys next year when you two get to be together in New York and I'll be on my own in Seattle." Alice says quietly.

I hadn't even thought about her. I mean, I knew she was accepted to UW but I just, "Crap Alice, I'm sorry. I hadn't even thought of that. I guess Jazz is still going to Texas, huh?"

She sniffs and looks down at her plate, "Yeah, I'm going to miss you guys so much. It's not fair."

"Oh honey, don't worry. You have that Skype thing and Facebook and all those social computer things to look forward to." Esme pats Alice's arm lovingly and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

Alice looks so small at this moment; it's hard to hate her.

I sit back down and fidget with my napkin. None of this is fair I guess. The thought of being away form Edward is just too much for my heart to bear. I'd feel like I had a gaping hole in my chest and well, I don't want that feeling at all.

Edward clears his throat, "Alice, it's not like mom and dad are going to let Bella and I live together. We still won't get to see each other that much." Edward chimes in. He too looks particularly sad as he glances over at his sister.

I don't have siblings, the closest thing I have is Rose and she's going to the community college in Port Angeles. I'm going to miss her a lot too.

Jeez, did I suck the life out of our little celebration or what?

"Well son, we need to talk to the Swans about that. You couldn't get into the dorms so I asked your uncle Alec if he could look into finding a suitable place for you as he lives near your school. You know, rent in New York is very expensive," Carlisle glances at his wife and smiles, "your uncle is never home because he's always on business trips. So he volunteered to let you stay there with him, as long as you forgo parties and whatnot, of course." Alice snorts at hearing the word 'party' come out of her father's mouth.

I smile too 'cause really, this is Edward. I'm the one corrupting him and hell, we don't do parties, we do each other. A lot.

"You mean, I'd live in Uncle Alec's penthouse? That place is huge." Edward worries his bottom lip and pushes up his glasses, "I don't think I'd be comfortable living there, dad."

"Why not, son?" Esme asks; worry etched across her features.

"It's a big place. I thought I'd live in a boarding house or something. I don't want to be all alone." Edward whispers the last part. He looks so sad. It's not my place to intrude as I already feel like I don't need to be here right now.

"Well, now that we know Bella will be joining you, maybe you won't have to be." Carlisle manages to stump me speechless.

Really? Could it just all be that simple? Living in his uncle's unused home together while we go to school.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now you get Alice's motivations... she's not mean, she just doesn't deal well with all these changes... and really, my brother would have probably done worse to me, lol<strong>

**THANK YOU all for the pretty words!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...there will be more mail! :o)**


	99. Chapter 99

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>99 - EPOV<strong>

Living at Uncle Alec's with Bella is going to be awesome.

I'm glad her parents said yes. Reality is, rent isn't cheap and Charlie is. So, this decision was pretty much made for him.

Renee is ecstatic. Mom and her are going to make sure we get our own rooms.

Uncle Alec has assured them it was all okay. As far as he's concerned, he'll love the company when he's actually there.

And, with people living in the apartment, he can fire whoever is currently hired to go clean the place and water the plants once a week.

He says he'll save a fortune!

Whatever, bottom line, Bella and I will live together and attend college in New York.

I feel bad for our friends and especially my sister. I understand the gravity of their situations and how lucky I am to have Bella. I'm not sure if it will work out for us in the end but, we're going to make a go at it.

Waking up with her that one time was...I have no words, but I can't imagine not being with her so, that's a good thing.

The thought that I'll be with her every night and every morning has made these last weeks fly by.

Without the threat of college separating us, or the avoidance of the entire subject, school has been a blast.

Prom was last week. It was like a last hoorah of sorts, one last time to be with all of these people.

It was nice actually. We didn't make it as big of a production as the winter formal had been but that had fallen on my birthday and well, prom wasn't on anyone's birthday so we limited it to pretty dresses and me picking her up in my mom's Volvo. Which we defiled. Again.

Today is graduation day. We're finally done with high school!

Being with Bella this year has helped me out of my shell. I haven't gotten bullied much this year; I think I can blame that on Bella.

Either way, it's been a good senior year but I'm glad it's over.

I look forward to this summer.

It will be our last real summer of freedom but, I'm going to make the most of it.

Bella is going to work for Mike again.

I'm going to be landscaping with Jazz.

So, in some ways, it's like we're going back to the beginning, full circle.

Well, except this summer, I already have the girl.

I won't be stalking her.

I'm not a virgin anymore.

Hell, she makes sure I don't forget that part either.

Have I mentioned that I can't wait for us to live together?

'Cause that penthouse apartment is huge and I plan on defiling every single room.

Yeah, Bella's made me all kinds of insatiable but it's all for her.

And, if things go my way, it will always be her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, my in-box has felt neglected all day... help it out and fill it with pretty words, lmao ;o)<strong>

**So happy that FF has decided to get help!**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...thanks! :o)**


	100. Chapter 100

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>100 - BPOV<strong>

One week.

One week until we move to New York.

Everything is set up. Our stuff is already there.

Boxes and linens.

Two different bedrooms.

Something dad insisted on.

I have a twin bed, again, dad insisted.

Edward's parent's though, they don't care.

He has a Queen sized one. I plan on sleeping in it. A lot.

I bet it'll be more comfortable that the counter top I'm currently perched on, in the back room of Bubble Gum and Spider-Man.

As Edward licks, suckles and kisses my neck as he pounds into me.

Ung, "Feels so good," my head falls back, giving greater access to my throat and collarbones and hits the mirror behind me.

"Yeah? Do you know how much I've always wanted to do this?" Edward grunts as he moves against me forcefully.

His hands have a firm grasp on my ass, keeping me steady as I hold onto the edge of the counter top.

My shirt is pushed up, over my tits while my bra is pulled below them as they bounce lightly with every move.

My skirt is pooled around my waist.

My panties are tethering around my left ankle.

Edward's pants and boxers are pooled around his feet.

And this is the hottest thing we've ever done!

"Fuck, this is amazing," I look down at where we're joined, enjoying the view as he glides in and out of me.

His cock is slick with my juices, "Edward," I pant as I bring my fingers to my clit and draw small circles around it, not taking my eyes off of our joining bodies.

"I'm so close, Bella. That is the sexiest...fuck...are you close, baby?" He grunts; picking up speed.

I quicken my movements and spread my thighs wider, giving us better access as he pounds deeper into me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...Edward." I chant as I come around his cock.

Once, two, three more pumps and it's Edward's turn to chant my name as he slumps over my body, his forehead against my chest.

Our breathing is erratic, our hair is messed up, there is a layer of sweat covering both of our bodies...and the front door chimes, indicating that I have a customer in the store.

"Fuck." I mumble as I straighten up my bra and t-shirt.

I use some tissues and clean myself up before slipping on my panties and straightening up my skirt.

I give Edward a quick peck on the lips and wink at him before greeting the cockblocking customer.

Well, cockblocking and thankfully oblivious customer, that is.

A few minutes later, Edward walks out of the small back room with a smirk gracing his lips.

I wink in his direction; he blows me a kiss in response and leaves for his last day of work before our big move.

Yeah, New York with my boyfriend's going to be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>*clears throat* yeah, that M rating...<strong>

**Seems these two have come full circle...pun intended, lmao...**

**So this is the last official chapter, it sucks, I know! I am working on an epi, it's going to be longer than these little itty-bitty chapters so give me a little time to write it. Depending on my mood, there may be outtakes or futuretakes but there won't be a sequel. Keep this on alert if you want to read those. **

**Thank you to each and every one of you who have read, reviewed or rec'd this story. Seriously, I flove you hardcore! :o)**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl...you may have epi soon! :o)**


	101. Epilogue

**SM owns everything Twilight; I like to play with her toys…**

**xxx - Bubble Gum and Spider-Man - xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - EPOV<strong>

I'd never given much thought about my future.

I knew I was eventually going to go to college and get a job. If I were lucky, at some point I'd get a girlfriend and maybe a dog.

Looking back at the last five years of my life, I couldn't be happier.

Forgotten are those days of self doubt and uncertainty.

I don't picture myself in a kick-ass classic SNL skit anymore; living in a van down by the river.

After graduating high school, Bella and I did end up moving to New York together.

Uncle Alec's apartment was more than we could have ever imagined.

We'd spend our days at our respective classes and then came home and spend time together.

Some nights, we'd cuddle in the living room and watch television, others we'd do homework and barely talk to each other.

But we always went to bed together.

Whether Alec was there or not, we shared my bed.

He didn't care. He loved having us around.

The four years we spent living there where truly amazing.

Even during the rough times were my jealousy got the best of me, Bella was able to talk me down and make me understand that she was mine and always would be.

When we went home after finishing our third year, I'd asked for her hand in marriage and she'd said yes. We were young, only twenty but, it just felt right.

Seeing Bella's hand with the ring I'd picked out slipped over her ring finger made my heart swell.

It was my way of marking her. She knew this and still wore it with pride.

She made me a better man.

She was home for me and I knew we'd get where we are today eventually.

We graduated last week.

I've gotten a job at Masen Animation and she's freelancing for the New York Times.

We've moved out of Uncle Alec's.

Mom and Dad helped us find a converted duplex brownstone.

It's great.

Especially since Alice and Jasper are moving in the apartment downstairs from ours in a few weeks.

They have also finished school and New York beckoned for Alice to be here and wherever she is, Jasper follows.

Emmett and Rose are still in Seattle.

Lilly is turning two in a few months.

That was unexpected but they're happy.

Bella's an aunt, well, cousin...whatever, they're family and it's cool to know that my best friends have been blessed with the girls of their dreams, like I am.

As I watch her in her father's arm as she walks down that isle, I can feel tears prickle my eyes.

She looks so beautiful in that dress.

It fits her curves perfectly. Alice had ended up changing her major mid first semester and had taken fashion design classes. I'd had no idea where that life altering decision had came from but she loved it.

Judging from Bella's dress, Alice had a very promising career ahead of her.

The smile gracing Bella's lips as she meets my gaze is absolutely blinding.

Mine's probably just as bad.

I've told her on so many occasions that I loved her.

Hell, for me, it was probably love at first site.

I was such a dork and she took a chance on me anyways.

That night changed my life.

I'll never regret it. Any of it.

I have no doubt in my mind that Bella and I were meant to be like this.

Soul mates.

As Charlie hands me her hand and tells Mr. Webber, the Officiant, that he's giving me his daughter. I can't help the tear that spills from my eye, I'm so fucking happy.

Happy that one, he hasn't killed me and two, that nobody will ever be able tear us apart.

Bella has as much faith in our relationship as I do.

Her smile as she repeats her vows and her fingers lingering on my own as she slips on my ring is proof of her love for me.

When I recite my own vows, and tell her I love her, she breaks down with happy tears trailing down her pink cheeks.

And when Mr. Webber finally says that I can kiss her, it's like the entire world comes to an abrupt halt.

It's just the two of us as my lips descend onto hers.

Her lips mold to mine instantly. Soft and pleading as everyone and everything around us disappears.

Bella lets out a soft moan as we deepen the kiss, her tongue meeting mine in a sensual dance that ignites a fire inside me.

Mine. All mine. Forever.

After a few minutes, I hear catcalls and Emmett screaming at us to get a room and I realize that we're not alone.

I pull back from Bella's swollen, pink lips and kiss her chastely, smiling as I take her hand in mine.

We face the crowd and make our way down that aisle together.

We get into a limo and go back to kissing.

There is a reception set up for us at some luxurious hotel but we tell the limo driver to take his time as we explore each other as husband and wife.

We're not gentle about anything, this is pure lust and love and fuck I want her even more now than ever before.

The knowledge that she'll be mine forever pushing my need for her body beyond anything I've ever known.

"Fuck, Bella, you're driving me crazy," I say in between kisses and touches.

"Well, this dress is a pain in the ass," she smirks and finally pulls the skirt up around her waist.

Only to reveal a white garter belt and stocking with, "No underwear, baby?"

She smirks, "No need for them."

We pull and push and finally I'm home buried inside her to the hilt as her head tilts back and I trace the column of her throat with my tongue.

Apparently we have a limo fetish but it's awesome and hot and I couldn't wait for later.

"Fuck, baby...so tight," I mumble against her chest as it rises and falls.

We come together quietly stifling our screams with a searing sloppy kiss.

Something we've gotten used to doing because of our living situation but it's hot as fuck and the limo driver doesn't need to know exactly what's going on back here.

We're greeted by our family and friends at the reception. It's a huge party and it's actually quite fun.

We don't stay long though, the look in Bella's eyes when I pull her upstairs to our suite is something I'll never forget.

This time, we explore each other thoroughly before sleep finds us exhausted and satiated.

I wake up the next day and look down to my sleeping wife.

Her face is buried in my chest and her bare legs intertwined with mine.

I smile knowing that this is the way I'm going to wake up every day for the rest of my life.

**THE END...for now...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for all the love for this story! I haven't said it enough but the reviews, rec's and love for this story has been amazing! :o)<strong>

**I'll work on some future takes at some point I think, let me know if there's any out take or future take you'd like to see.**

**Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl, thank you for everything you do for me. :o)**


End file.
